Aventura a sangre fría
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Adventure in Cold Blood", un fic de Ready-made Prodigy. Sherlock holmes resuelve crímenes. Este asesinato es como todos, pero singularmente diferente. Es el caso más importante en el que se ha embarcado jamás. La diferencia más notable es que Watson no está presente. Ha muerto, y Holmes le llora del único modo que sabe.
1. Una idea nunca considerada

—Holmes, ¿por qué me toca siempre hacer de víctima? —protestó Watson mientras se volvía hacia Lestrade y la pequeña multitud de hombres del Yard siguiendo las instrucciones del detective.

Holmes se situó tras él, respondiendo alegremente:

—Porque, mi buen amigo, nuestra víctima era una mujer y usted es más bajo que yo.

—Y la vez anterior, ¿qué?

—Bueno, simplemente hago mejor de villano que usted. Ahora, inspector, si es tan amable de prestar atención —anunció Holmes, mientras daba un paso hacia la izquierda por detrás de Watson, balanceando ligeramente un bastón en su mano derecha—, el agresor se acercó sigilosamente a la señorita Darby por detrás e intentó estrangularla con su bastón.

Holmes procedió a escenificar su narración, cogiendo el extremo del bastón con la mano izquierda y alzándolo hasta el cuello de Watson, donde lo colocó sin contemplaciones bajo el mentón del doctor.

—¡Maldita sea, Holmes! —gruñó Watson, con la sólida vara de madera casi aplastando su laringe—. ¿No cree que esto es un poco… excesivo?

—En absoluto, mi querido amigo. ¿De qué otro modo voy a instruir a aquéllos que dicen compartir mi profesión? No esperará que sean capaces de entender mis deducciones de manera únicamente teórica. Además, no pienso reprimir mi talento natural para el drama.

Holmes prosiguió con su representación de la noche en cuestión.

—En este punto, el agresor comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta encontrarse a cubierto entre los setos. —Holmes, sin dejar de interpretar su papel, arrastró a Watson hasta los setos más lejanos del jardín—. Por suerte, la dama fue capaz de introducir una mano por debajo del bastón para evitar la estrangulación.

Watson metió una mano entre el bastón y su cuello, ejerciendo presión suficiente para mantenerlo a unas seis pulgadas de distancia.

—Watson, la señorita Darby no habría sido capaz de resistirse con tanta fuerza —lo reprendió Holmes.

Watson suspiró y disminuyó la presión para permitir que el bastón se apoyara ligeramente en su cuello.

—Fue entonces cuando la señorita Darby gritó pidiendo auxilio.

Watson guardó un obstinado silencio.

—¡Se está asfixiando, Watson, se está asfixiando! —susurró Holmes al oído del poco colaborador doctor.

Watson dirigió los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia antes de volver la cabeza hacia la casa y "gritar" de manera muy poco comprometida:

—Socorro, me están atacando. Esto es sumamente incómodo. Socorro.

—Nunca piense en cambiar la pluma por el teatro, viejo amigo —susurró Holmes, y luego, alzando la voz una vez más, dijo—: Comprendiendo que corría el riesgo de ser capturado, el asaltante empujó entonces a la dama —Holmes, con demasiado entusiasmo, en opinión de Watson, liberó a éste de su presa, lo cogió por los hombros y lo empujó con energía, haciéndolo caer— para luego registrar rápidamente sus bolsillos en busca de la piedra lunar. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que la señorita Darby tenía la gema en la mano, que fue, por cierto, el motivo por el que ella no rechazó el ataque con ambas manos. Por consiguiente, al caer al suelo, lo más probable fue que la soltara.

Pasó por encima de Watson, complacientemente postrado, y continuó en los cercanos rosales y frondosos helechos.

—Teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que su mano había golpeado al suelo, el peso estimado de la gema, el viento y el grado de solidez de la tierra debido a las recientes lluvias, deduje que la trayectoria de la piedra lunar la habría llevado justo… aquí.

Sacó dramáticamente una mano de entre los arbustos y, como por arte de magia, la resplandeciente gema apareció en ella. Los congregados lanzaron un grito ahogado, tal como hubieran hecho ante un consumado artista. Algunos hasta aplaudieron.

Lestrade sacudió la cabeza a un tiempo admirado y exasperado.

—¿Y el criminal, señor Holmes? Estoy seguro de que también habrá resuelto ese misterio.

—En efecto. Aunque el joven pretendiente de la señorita Darby parezca el sospechoso más probable, una pequeña investigación sobre el nuevo mozo de cuadra contratado por los Darby resultaría de lo más beneficioso —dijo Holmes, dudando un instante antes de devolverle la piedra a Lestrade.

El inspector se quitó el sombrero en señal de gratitud y se marchó, presumiblemente en busca de un nervioso palafrenero.

Mientras tanto, Watson se había puesto en pie con la ayuda del sargento de Lestrade. Se sacudió los pantalones con indiferencia y se revisó los codos en busca de manchas de hierba. Intercambió unas palabras con el entusiasmado joven. Holmes observó que los brazos de Watson, inicialmente cruzados sobre el pecho, habían ido descendiendo hasta los costados, pero aún no se atrevía a introducir las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Gran conocedor de los gestos de su amigo y experto en interpretar el lenguaje corporal, conocimiento que solía emplear al interrogar a posibles criminales, Holmes pudo concluir con bastante certeza que Watson había aceptado alguna propuesta hecha por el sargento. Sólo podía esperar que no tuviera nada que ver con otra actuación en alguna función infantil.

Watson se alejó del sargento con evidente buen humor y se reunió con Holmes. Caminaron el uno junto al otro mientras recorrían la hacienda.

—¿Pretendía añadir esa gema a su creciente museo o consideraba el precio de unos asientos en la sala de conciertos del Saint James? —preguntó Watson con jovialidad.

—Oh, no, este caso no puede considerarse siquiera la mitad de interesante que el del carbunclo azul cuando el máximo reto para mis habilidades ha sido calcular lo lejos que puede rebotar una piedra hasta un matorral —se lamentó Holmes mientras se dirigían hacia la fachada de la casa, donde los aguardaba su coche—. ¿Qué hay en el Saint James?

—Un cuarteto de cuerda vienés actuará allí este domingo, o eso he oído —respondió Watson—. Sólo bromeaba con la idea de que usted quizá habría pensado en vender la gema para ir a verlo. Dicen que el violinista posee un talento excepcional para la musicalidad, y sé lo mucho que usted disfruta echando por tierra falsos rumores.

Para entonces ya habían entrado en el coche y se encontraban de camino a Baker Street.

Aquella descripción de sí mismo arrancó a Holmes un resoplido, pero inclinó levemente la cabeza ante la mención de la actuación.

—Entonces, supongo que habrá que ir a verlo.

Watson se ruborizó un poco.

—En estos momentos no dispongo de fondos y no creo que Scotland Yard remunere su asesoramiento en sus casos, ¿verdad?

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—En cierto modo, se podría decir que sí. ¿Recuerda aquel cuerpo que me pidieron que examinara al comenzar la semana?

—Sí —dijo Watson, un tanto suspicaz.

—El hombre, o para ser más precisos, el cadáver, llevaba bastantes billetes en la cartera.

—¡Holmes! —exclamó Watson con tono reprobador.

—Está muerto. Ya no los necesita y, ciertamente, era lo bastante rico como para que su familia no eche en falta esa cantidad en sus bolsillos. Mejor emplearlo para pagar nuestros asientos en el concierto. ¿Me acompañará este domingo, entonces?

—Muy bien, aunque sólo sea por hacer honor a la… caridad del caballero —concluyó Watson, intentando sin éxito reprimir una sonrisa.

Holmes le devolvió otra mucho más cáustica.

—Creo que le he ido corrompiendo poco a poco, Watson.

Watson puso los ojos en blanco mientras bajaban del carruaje y se dirigían hacia sus familiares aposentos del 221-B.

—Bueno, como usted ha dicho, mi querido Holmes, sería el mejor de los villanos.

Holmes lanzó una carcajada y se retiraron a la sala de estar. Watson se dirigió inmediatamente a su escritorio para trabajar en alguna de sus historias mientras Holmes cogía su pipa y la zapatilla del tabaco de la chimenea para sumergirse en una taciturnidad producida, en gran parte, por el insatisfactorio final del caso. Cayeron en aquel habitual y agradable silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras la tarde avanzaba perezosamente y los sonidos de Londres se colaban vagamente por la ventana de la sala de estar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Watson decidiera que no podía seguir con sus escritos, incapaz de ignorar la clamorosa atención que demandaba su hombro herido. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración ante el incesante dolor que le causaba.

Holmes se dio cuenta al instante, y sus inquisitivos y agudos ojos se clavaron en Watson cuando éste abandonó su escritorio y se hundió en su silla, junto a la chimenea.

—Espero que la forma en que lo utilicé hoy no haya agravado su herida —comentó, determinando fácilmente la razón de su problema.

—No, en absoluto. De hecho, la tuvo bien en cuenta al reducir la presión recibida en mi hombro en la caída. Gracias por su consideración. En cualquier caso, valió la pena ver a todos esos hombres boquiabiertos como colegiales al concluir su reconstrucción.

—Sí —dijo Holmes con cierta acritud—. Como si mis conocimientos científicos y habilidades deductivas fueran meros trucos de salón.

Watson sonrió. Había días en que nada complacía a aquel hombre.

—Hablando de eso, Holmes, algunos de esos hombres nos invitaron al Club de Caballeros de Highgate para celebrar la satisfactoria colaboración de hoy entre el gran Sherlock Holmes y Scotland Yard.

—¡Dios! No se me ocurre qué les ha hecho pensar que disfrutaría con una actividad tan frívola.

—Es un acto de buena voluntad, Holmes. Le permitirían participar activamente en muchos de sus casos.

—Bah, las reuniones sociales son poco más que infantiles intentos de otorgar una forma civilizada a lo que los salvajes hacen cuando se reúnen en la selva para bailar. Al menos podrían hacerlo interesante y prescindir de tanta fatua palabrería. Aborrezco las exquisiteces sociales que han vuelto aburrido conversar con la gente.

Watson rió para sí con afecto ante la típica quejadumbre de su amigo.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que ir yo en nombre de ambos.

—No diré que no se lo agradezca, pero ¿cómo puede usted soportarlo?

Watson esbozó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Estoy muy bien adaptado al sufrimiento en circunstancias anormalmente duras.

—Atrapar asesinos es mucho más gratificante que esas tediosas conversaciones de después de la cena. ¿No vendrá a cenar conmigo, entonces?

—No. Es de esperar que sirvan allí una comida. No estoy seguro de si por celebración entienden pasar una velada agradable o intentar desplumarme jugando a las cartas toda la noche.

—¿Quiere que le preste algún dinero? Dijo que anda escaso de fondos.

—De ninguna manera —declaró Watson, indignado—. Además, si no gasto, quizá dejen que me retire antes.

—Si el hombro le incomoda, debería anteponer su bienestar a confraternizar con nuestros colegas criminalistas —decretó Holmes con énfasis.

Watson, siempre un caballero, era demasiado humilde para negarse a mostrar la cortesía que a menudo se esperaba de él. A Holmes le irritaba bastante que Watson se tuviera en tan poca consideración, pero era consciente de que él era, en parte, responsable de ello, y de vez en cuando intentaba quitarle esa costumbre. Pero, por otro lado, ante el orgullo y la obstinación de Watson poco podía hacer.

Watson le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No me encuentro tan mal. Le enviaré un telegrama si decido quedarme a pasar la noche.

Hablaron de otras cosas, pues Watson decidió tácticamente no volver a tocar el tema ni a insistir en que Holmes le acompañara. A diferencia de muchos otros antes que él, parecía darse cuenta de que la renuencia de Holmes no se debía a la mera terquedad o a un rechazo por las reuniones sociales motivado por una errónea interpretación, sino a que era realmente un solitario, alguien que daba más importancia a sus intrigas privadas y su autoconocimiento que a las relaciones interpersonales propias del hombre corriente. Pese a toda su renuencia, Holmes hizo sólo una notoria excepción, y fue con el propio Watson. Holmes descubrió que aquellas rutinas que, en otras circunstancias, encontraba indeseables, resultaban más llevaderas con Watson. De hecho, se podía observar que ambos llevaban una vida de perfecta domesticidad. Aunque, para ser justos, no se trataba de una vida doméstica convencional. Para ellos, era de lo más normal pasar la mañana con perfectos desconocidos resolviendo con entusiasmo sus problemas, saltarse el almuerzo examinando cadáveres o dedicar la noche a perseguir villanos en el corazón de Londres. Lo que resultaba extraordinario para los demás para ellos era lo normal. Ésa era la vida que compartían.

Tomaron casualmente un coche juntos, que dejó a Watson en el club mientras Holmes proseguía hacia Saint James para adquirir las entradas para la función del domingo y visitar a varios de sus contactos de la zona. Después de todo, no podía vivir sólo de saquear tumbas. Se habían brindado una somera despedida, sin prodigarse en gestos y palabras que evidenciaran más afecto del necesario para transmitirse que volverían a verse en un tiempo relativamente corto.

Todo muy normal y correcto incluso para los estándares sociales, sin sugerir nada que cruzara la línea.

Holmes regresó a Baker Street bien entrada la noche. Watson no había vuelto, y aún era demasiado temprano para esperar una nota, así que Holmes procedió a lavarse y retornó a su habitación, sintiendo que la sala de estar ya no era lugar para sumirse en solitarias reflexiones. Transmitía demasiada calidez y compañía, pero aquí, en su habitación, rodeado por los rostros de tantos infames criminales, podía centrar su mente en los muchos enigmas del sórdido mundo criminal de Londres. Se quedó dormido apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, preguntándose si una monografía sobre la ciencia de solicitar información a dueños de bares completamente bebidos encontraría aceptación entre la comunidad científica.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y estiró sus entumecidos miembros, intentando aliviar la rigidez de su cuello. En cuanto entró en la sala de estar, dedujo enseguida que Watson no había vuelto por la noche, y tampoco esa mañana. Si hubiera regresado durante la noche, su cartera estaría sobre la mesilla del lado izquierdo de su butaca. Y si hubiera vuelto esa mañana, habría cogido el maletín para ir a su consulta en el Saint Bart. Era una deducción bastante simple cuando se ha convivido con alguien durante casi siete años. Todo esto advirtió Holmes con menos esfuerzo del que lleva darse cuenta de que es de día.

Como era de esperar, la señora Hudson, junto con el desayuno, trajo también dos sobres inmaculadamente blancos e idénticos lacrados con el sello personal de Highgate. Abrió el primero, encontrando en su interior una misiva escrita con la impecable letra de Watson.

 _Decidí quedarme a pasar la noche. Un hombre se ha puesto enfermo y me vi obligado a ayudar. Volveré mañana por la mañana._

 _J. Watson_

Habiéndolo deducido ya, leyó la nota con escaso interés. Estaba a punto de debatir si abría o no la segunda misiva cuando la señora Hudson lo abordó cortésmente para anunciarle que iba al mercado en busca de varias existencias ya agotadas.

—Puede que tarde más de lo usual —le advirtió—. Esta mañana hubo un terrible accidente y ya sabe usted lo susceptible que es la gente de abandonar sus negocios para ir a cotillear.

—Sí, así es. No le reprocharé el tiempo perdido a causa de la estupidez de otras personas. Esta tarde no espero visitas ni llamadas, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo si compra unos puerros para la cena de esta noche.

La señora Hudson sonrió y abandonó la sala de estar. Momentos después, el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse indicó su salida de la casa. Holmes, por su parte, tomó el desayuno, contentándose con poco más que una tostada con margarina. Cualquier otro día se habría sentido inclinado a holgazanear en bata, pero, sin Watson para distraerse, le encontró poco sentido, así que se vistió y decidió que quizá podría consultar sus índices sobre la actividad de la banda a la que sus diversos contactos habían aludido la noche anterior.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta las diez de la mañana, momento en el que su investigación se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta principal.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Holmes, ya atrincherado entre el caos formado por sus desordenados archivos.

Obviamente se trataba de una visita, pero los pasos resueltos que ascendían por las escaleras apuntaban a un conocido. El sonido del reemplazado tablón del séptimo peldaño al ser pisado le indicó que se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura que llevaba un calzado hecho a medida, resistente pero de diseño formal, del tipo que solían usar los agentes de policía. La familiar cadencia de sus pasos y los suaves murmullos proveyeron a Holmes de todos los datos que necesitaba para inferir la identidad de su visitante, que se había detenido ante la puerta medio abierta de la sala de estar.

—Inspector Lestrade —anunció Holmes sin dudar ni un instante antes de que el mencionado tuviera ocasión de llamar a la puerta—. Pase, por favor.

Tal como había previsto, fue el inspector Lestrade quien entró, deteniéndose el umbral con una caja plana de anodino tono marrón bajo el brazo y el sombrero colgando en la mano. Parecía inusitadamente inseguro, lo que instó a Holmes a centrar toda su atención en el hombrecillo, en un intento de evaluar la razón de su repentina reserva.

—Un placer verle, como siempre, inspector. Confío en que la mañana le haya resultado productiva…

Lestrade soltó un gruñido y pasó a sostener la caja por debajo. Holmes lo advirtió al instante y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

—Inspector, no cabe duda de que ha encontrado algo lo suficientemente digno de llamar mi atención. ¿Me permite preguntar en qué puedo ayudarle con una caja que contiene un reloj de bolsillo, un diario con tapas de cuero, una estilográfica rota, uno o quizá dos pañuelos, cuatro coronas y un soberano?

El inspector quedó visiblemente perplejo ante esta simple estimación, pero su previsible pregunta sobre cómo había sabido Holmes todo aquello fue interrumpida por la aparición de un joven que, con paso cansino y un tanto grosero, entró en la sala de estar.

—Señor Holmes, traigo sus entradas. Me gustaría darle las gracias en nombre del Saint James por adquirirlas, así como en el del Cuarteto de Cuerda de Viena por su patrocinio. Esperamos que disfrute de la actuación.

El joven hizo una reverencia y extrajo las entradas del bolsillo de su camisa. Holmes se incorporó de un salto para recibirlas.

—¡Ah, excelente! ¿Sabe, inspector? El doctor y yo habíamos pensado celebrar nuestro éxito por ese caso suyo de hurto, pero me resultó tan terriblemente aburrido que Watson sugirió esta alternativa como consuelo. Espero que su caja ofrezca una mejor oportunidad para el misterio…

—Señor Holmes —dijo Lestrade, intentando meter baza, pero el buen humor de Holmes, unido a su preocupación por despedir al muchacho con un chelín y cruzar velozmente la estancia para depositar las entradas sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se lo impidieron.

—Usted, claro está, se estará preguntando cómo he realizado tal evaluación. La mayor parte la deduje basándome en el sonido producido por cada objeto al chocar entre sí cuando usted movió la caja. Lo de la estilográfica rota lo inferí por la mancha negra de la esquina izquierda, que indica que la tinta se filtró, empapando el cartón…

—Señor Holmes —insistió Lestrade, esta vez con un dejo de frustración.

Pero, una vez más, fue ignorado.

—Todos esos objetos juntos representan las posesiones básicas que suele llevar un hombre. Sería procedente asumir…

—¡Holmes! —lo interrumpió Lestrade con un grito tan explosivo que prácticamente pudo escucharse desde la calle.

Holmes guardó silencio en el acto, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio ante tan dramática interrupción.

Lestrade parecía cansado, y cuando habló, su voz sonó infinitamente más suave, casi suplicante.

—Holmes, si me escucha un momento, se lo explicaré todo.

Holmes asintió abruptamente y le indicó que tomara asiento, mientras él mismo se acomodaba en su butaca.

—Discúlpeme, inspector. Por favor, continúe.

Lestrade se sentó despacio en el sofá, colocando la caja sobre su regazo con un gesto automático. Contempló brevemente su contenido antes de hablar, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—¿Está usted enterado de que anoche ocurrió un accidente?

Holmes volvió a asentir.

—Sí, lo estoy. Me lo dijo mi casera esta mañana.

—Hubo un incendio —dijo Lestrade, y, por un momento, sus ojos se clavaron intensamente en los suyos—. Fue en el Highgate.

Al instante, Holmes se quedó helado, convirtiéndose en una estatua perfecta, una naturaleza muerta dibujada sobre el fondo viviente de la sala de estar.

—Yo… —empezó Lestrade, pero Holmes lo interrumpió con un brusco movimiento de la mano.

—Le ruego que no siga, Lestrade. No hace falta ser un genio para comprender lo sucedido —dijo con voz cortante—. Dice que ha habido un incendio, aunque nada en su persona lo sugiere. No hay ceniza ni hollín en su ropa ni en su piel, lo que significa que no ha estado allí, y aun así, aquí está. La única razón por la que usted, sin haber presenciado el incidente, habría venido a comunicarme lo ocurrido es porque acude en calidad de amigo. —En ese momento la furiosa voz de Holmes se quebró, transformándose gradualmente en el gemido de un animal herido, pero prosiguió con tenacidad—. Después de todo, hay muy pocos motivos por los que alguien vendría a entregar los objetos personales que un hombre suele llevar en sus bolsillos. Hasta un tonto lo entendería.

—Holmes…

—¡No diga nada! —escupió Holmes, levantándose bruscamente del sillón. Apoyó las manos contra la repisa de la chimenea, mirando fijamente el hogar apagado.

Lestrade lanzó un suspiro, pero prosiguió resueltamente.

—Holmes, comprendo que no quiera escucharme, pero debe hacerlo. Anoche, en algún momento entre las dos y las tres de la mañana, el Club de Caballeros de Highgate se incendió y ardió casi en su totalidad. Había al menos catorce personas en el edificio, incluido el doctor Watson. Hallamos su cuerpo en una de las habitaciones principales. Puede que se hubiera visto atrapado por el fuego o que se desmayara a causa del humo. Conociendo al doctor, apuesto a que estaría intentando salvar a alguien más —comentó Lestrade con ironía.

—Supongo que su cuerpo habrá quedado irreconocible —dijo Holmes con voz queda.

Lestrade bajó la mirada.

—Sí, era poco más que huesos y ceniza. La habitación en la que se alojaba fue una de las que se libraron. Estos objetos fueron hallados en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Lo siento, viejo amigo.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Holmes se apartó de la chimenea y se volvió para enfrentarse al hombre sentado. Lestrade le tendió amablemente la caja, en silencio. Lenta, tímidamente, Holmes la cogió y la colocó sobre sus rodillas mientras se hundía en el sillón. Su mano erró de manera automática hacia el familiar reloj de bolsillo, evitando furtivamente el diario forrado en cuero que contenía docenas de notas sobre casos y borradores de relatos. Sus dedos acariciaron la tapa cerrada, pero no tuvo valor para cogerlo. Holmes se quedó mirando la caja fijamente, como si pudiera hallar a su amigo en su interior.

Watson estaba muerto. Era imposible.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de soportar el opresivo silencio.

—He avisado al abogado de Watson. Vendrá a verle más tarde para leer su testamento. Me gustaría ofrecerle mi más sentido… ¡Señor Holmes!

Holmes, levantándose un salto una vez más, agarró la misiva cerrada y desgarró frenéticamente el sobre. Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad. Era imposible que Watson hubiera muerto a causa de algo tan común como un incendio accidental, por lo tanto…

Algo se deslizó de la nota doblada y cayó en la mano de Holmes. Era una cerilla con la cabeza chamuscada.

 _Saludos,_

 _Los Caballeros de la Cara Oculta_

Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad. Watson no podía haber muerto en un simple incendio. Había sido asesinado, pero Holmes, con la nota temblando en una mano y la ennegrecida cerilla aprisionada en la otra, comprendió que no había ninguna diferencia. La nota no cambiaba nada.

Su único amigo había muerto.

Un solo pensamiento logró eludir el aplastante dolor que amenazaba con abrumarlo.

Le habían arrebatado a Watson.

Había un crimen que resolver y, como tantas veces antes, Holmes el hombre fue reemplazado por la máquina, una máquina decidida a llevar ante la justicia a quien hubiera cometido ese asesinato.

—Inspector Lestrade, ¿puede darme todos los detalles sobre el incidente que tuvo lugar anoche en el Club de Caballeros de Highgate? —preguntó con una voz que poseía la fría consistencia del acero, y algo profundo e instintivo hizo que Lestrade diera un respingo al escucharla.

El juego había comenzado.


	2. El último clavo del ataúd

—Holmes, ¿por qué…?

—Tenga —dijo Holmes, entregando bruscamente la nota a Lestrade—. Lea esto.

Acto seguido, encendió su pipa y comenzó a pasearse furiosamente por la habitación, dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí, como si se tratase de un tren rápido.

—Saludos —repitió Lestrade, pensativo—. La Cara Oculta. ¿Es…?

—Sí, la infame banda de la Cara Oculta, conocida por transformar un delito menor en una declaración de principios. Demasiado viejos y astutos para formar parte de las bandas juveniles callejeras, pero no lo bastante comprometidos para irrumpir en los grandes círculos del crimen organizado. Vaciaron los bolsillos del conde y la condesa durante una ceremonia real ante las narices de las fuerzas del orden de medio Londres, y ahora han convertido daños a la propiedad en asesinato premeditado.

Lestrade suspiró mientras observaba el ir y venir de Holmes por la habitación. Sabía que no podía esperar ver lágrimas en aquel hombre, pero había creído que si había algo en el mundo capaz de demostrar que Sherlock Holmes poseía un corazón humano, sería la muerte de John Watson. En lugar de eso, el hombre parecía estar haciendo lo que acostumbraba siempre que se le presentaba un caso. Lestrade quiso enfadarse. Genio detective o no, la muerte de un amigo tan devoto y leal debería haber provocado en él algún tipo de respuesta emocional. Watson _merecía_ ser extrañado, llorado. Pero su enfado no acabó de tomar forma, porque no se le había pasado por alto la escrutadora mirada que Holmes había dirigido al contenido de esa caja ni dejado de reconocer el destello de locura en sus ojos mientras consideraba… no, _decidía_ que se ocuparía de este caso hasta el final.

Lestrade también recordó el acero destilado por la voz del detective tras leer detenidamente el contenido de la carta, y especuló sombríamente sobre el auténtico fin que perseguía el señor Holmes.

El inspector se aclaró la garganta, intentando expulsar de su mente ese horrendo pensamiento antes de formular su siguiente pregunta, que, sin duda, sonaría tanto obtusa como insensible, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Está seguro de esto, señor Holmes? Las implicaciones…

—¿Implicaciones? —dijo Holmes con desprecio—. Esto es una afirmación en toda regla. El estado de la tinta y su saturación sobre el papel indican que fue escrita hace más de ocho horas, demasiado pronto para conocer cuáles serían las bajas oficiales o incluso el accidente mismo. El sobre está sellado con la conocida insignia de la Cara Oculta, que ya he correlacionado con otra que tengo en mi poder. La cerilla tiene minúsculos restos del tipo de ladrillo que se empleó en la construcción del Highgate, el cual comparten sólo media docena de edificios en Londres, construidos por la misma empresa de arquitectos. También despide un vago olor a queroseno, probablemente empleado para propagar el fuego con mayor rapidez. Y el detalle más importante de todos —continuó Holmes con los ojos iluminados por una extraña luz—, la carta me fue enviada _a mí._ Si sólo querían proclamar su participación en el asunto, se la habrían enviado a la policía, pero fue a mí a quien dirigieron sus saludos, por lo tanto deseaban darme cuenta explícita de sus actos. Después de todo, ¿qué principios hay en el simple incendio de un edificio público?

—¿Y qué principios hay —Lestrade se maldijo tres veces por las palabras que se veía obligado a pronunciar— en asesinar a un médico de cabecera sin consulta propia, ni título ni bienes materiales dignos de mención?

Vio cómo la rabia cubría el rostro del hombre más alto, pero ésta no se reflejó en su voz ni en sus palabras cuando respondió.

—Han cometido un crimen con un significado personal para mí y han tenido éxito. Cuando digo que superarme es una declaración de principios en toda regla, no es por una exagerada vanidad y, Lestrade —su tono descendió hasta transformarse en un gruñido que trocó sus, de otro modo, corteses palabras en una amenaza apenas velada—, agradecería que _jamás_ volviera a hablar de Watson de esa forma en mi presencia.

Lestrade bajó los ojos.

—En ningún momento —dijo el inspector con voz implorante— he sugerido que el doctor fuera otra cosa que un hombre valiente y poseedor tanto de gran fortaleza como de compasión, cuya ayuda fue tan necesaria y extraordinariamente valiosa para la policía como para cualquiera con quien se cruzara, pero debe usted comprender mis razones para hacerle esa pregunta. Ha dicho que este caso tiene un significado personal para usted. Es usted un hombre brillante, Holmes, pero su juicio puede haberse visto comprometido por el vínculo emocional que le une al doctor Watson. No se trata de una circunstancia inusual para el cuerpo ni para nadie que haya perdido a un ser querido. Es el procedimiento habitual.

—No necesita molestarse. No soy un tonto exaltado —dijo Holmes. Su voz, antes vehemente, se había vuelto átona—. La lógica es la base misma de mi naturaleza. Eso no ha cambiado, y créame cuando le digo que esto lo hace todo más difícil.

Lestrade fue entonces consciente del alcance del dolor que sentía el otro hombre. ¿Qué hay más horrible que saber, con absoluta certeza, que tu amigo ha muerto? Al corazón se le puede engañar. Se le puede decir que aún hay una posibilidad de que no sea cierto, que aún se le podría encontrar, yaciendo herido en algún hospital, en alguna parte, que alguien había cometido un error. Al corazón se le puede aliviar diciéndole que ha ido a un lugar mejor, o que el tiempo acabará mitigando el dolor de la pérdida. Pero Holmes era cerebro, y no se le podía engañar ni aliviar. Holmes, por supuesto, podría proponer de todas las formas posibles que su amigo podría haber sobrevivido, pero con cada evidencia se vería obligado a admitir la primera conclusión. El cerebro sólo puede aceptar lo que la lógica puede confirmar. Y en todo lo que había visto, Holmes podía ver la muerte de su amigo.

El corazón se lamenta por la amistad, pero el cerebro llora por el amigo, y aunque la amistad perdure, el hombre nunca regresará. Holmes siempre sería cerebro, y el dolor perduraría para siempre.

La mera idea produjo en Lestrade una angustia tan cruda que amenazó con desbordarlo.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir. Por varias cosas, y especialmente por una.

Holmes asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

—Si mi lógica ha demostrado su solidez, tal vez ahora usted me ponga al tanto de los detalles pertinentes a este caso. Le quedaría sumamente agradecido.

Lestrade no tuvo corazón para negarse, a pesar de su inquietud.

—Como usted ya había supuesto —comenzó Lestrade mientras Holmes hacía un gesto desdeñoso ante tan ofensiva palabra—, no tuve ninguna relación con el incendio, y aunque me contaba entre los oficiales que anoche fueron al Highgate de celebración, no estuve allí más que un rato y me marché antes de las ocho. Sin embargo, estaré más que contento de darle los nombres de aquéllos que estuvieron presentes durante la noche y dispuesto a enviárselos aquí, a Baker Street, para que los interrogue. Mientras tanto, puedo contarle lo que decía el informe oficial. Tenga en cuenta que me esforcé por investigar el asunto tan exhaustivamente como me fue posible.

—Gracias por su consideración —dijo Holmes, con un dejo de impaciencia.

El inspector se sintió animado en cierto modo por ese familiar comportamiento, y prosiguió, consultando ocasionalmente las notas que había tomado en su cuaderno.

—El doctor Watson llegó a las seis y media y cenó con los otros oficiales en el comedor principal. Luego estuvo jugando a las cartas, donde, evidentemente, tuvo una desafortunada mala racha y dejó la mesa sobre las nueve, retirándose a una de las salas de fumadores para charlar un rato. Tenía pensado irse sobre las diez cuando uno de los miembros del personal pidió un médico. Al parecer, un conserje estaba sufriendo un problema gastrointestinal y se encontraba demasiado enfermo para trabajar. Watson ofreció sus servicios y decidió quedarse en el club para determinar si el malestar del hombre se debía a un virus o a una infección seria, en cuyo caso probablemente necesitaría ser llevado a un hospital. Aunque a Watson le habían dado una habitación, escogió quedarse con el enfermo, un tal señor Collins.

Los ojos de Holmes relampaguearon.

—¿Estuvo solo con ese hombre toda la noche?

—Sí, pero el señor Collins fue una de las personas que resultaron gravemente heridas en el incendio. Se encuentra en estado crítico y el médico dice que probablemente morirá a causa de la infección. Dudo que haya sido el artífice del plan y que acabara herido como resultado.

—¿Y el personal? ¿Los reconoció a todos? ¿No había nadie nuevo?

Lestrade meneó la cabeza.

—Nadie que yo viera.

Holmes exhaló una larga bocanada de humo.

—¿Dónde fue hallado el cuerpo?

—En uno de los vestíbulos. Sólo tenía que cruzar el pasillo para encontrar una salida, pero para entonces el fuego ya se había extendido demasiado. Se propagó muy rápido.

—¿Cuáles fueron las conclusiones iniciales sobre la causa?

El inspector se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Pensamos que fue un accidente y la mayor parte del edificio había ardido. Apenas quedó nada. No pudimos… —Las palabras se le atragantaron.

Holmes hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como si hubiera estado esperando la respuesta.

—Llevaré a cabo mi propia investigación sobre el terreno. En cuanto al cuerpo, ¿está seguro de que pertenece al doctor?

Lestrade tragó saliva.

—La estimación del forense sobre el peso y la estatura de los restos es congruente con un hombre de la misma talla y constitución del doctor Watson. No le quedaban dedos ni rostro suficiente para confirmar su identidad de esa manera, pero heridas tan extensas como las que recibió el doctor durante la campaña de Maiwand son tan inconfundibles como una huella dactilar. Los huesos del hombro, en especial, mostraban signos de un daño ya curado. El forense me explicó que en el pasado la escápula debió astillarse, dejando fisuras en la zona circundante a los huesos y articulaciones, y que recibir una herida de esa naturaleza en un hueso en la edad adulta, aunque se cure, implicaría una disminución de la fuerza y la movilidad. Esto —Lestrade sacó una cajita de rapé de hojalata de su bolsillo— fue extraído de lo que quedó de su pierna derecha. El forense la encontró en el músculo recto femoral.

Holmes sonrió, pero había muy poco júbilo en su expresión.

—Creo que se refiere al _rectus femoris_.

Lestrade habría querido decir algo en su defensa, pero guardó silencio mientras Holmes tomaba la caja de su mano y levantaba su deslustrada tapa. Con hipnótica elegancia, introdujo el pulgar y el índice para comprobar su contenido y extrajo lentamente una bala _jezail_ , que centelleó débilmente bajo el sol de la tarde que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. El rostro de Holmes se ensombreció y Lestrade se dijo que debía haber un corazón en alguna parte de aquel mecanismo de relojería humano si era capaz de sentir la chisporroteante muerte de la esperanza tan intensamente como lo expresaba su rostro.

Holmes, por su parte, se permitió regodearse con la amarga ironía de esa bala, que al fin había conseguido lo que no había logrado años atrás en las llanuras afganas: acabar con John Watson de una vez por todas. La estudió en un reflexivo silencio, debatiendo en su interior qué hacer exactamente con ella. Durante un momento jugueteó con la idea de guardársela en el bolsillo, pero la descartó por poco práctica. Con su estilo de vida, tarde o temprano la olvidaría al despojarse del abrigo para perseguir a un villano o se le caería al examinar alguna huella y la dejaría atrás, abandonada en la hierba, y no podía soportar la idea de perder un objeto tan singular a causa de su descuidada naturaleza y su indiferencia hacia las cosas materiales. La repisa de la chimenea quedaba fuera de toda consideración. No la quería ahí, no quería verla a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Pensó en guardarla en la habitación de Watson, pero pensó que sería un acto lleno de estúpido sentimentalismo. Watson ya no vivía allí y la bala ya no era suya; le pertenecía a él.

Holmes se dirigió decididamente hacia el cajón de su escritorio empuñando la llave, que había aparecido mágicamente en su mano. La introdujo en la cerradura, la giró con movimientos precisos y abrió el cajón. Colocó la bala entre el carbunclo azul y la funda de cuero que contenía la foto de la única mujer que había llegado a respetar. Aquellos objetos y algunos otros eran el comienzo de su ilustre museo. Esa bala, más que ninguna otra posesión de Watson, pertenecía allí, porque incluso habiendo herido al hombre, causándole dolor y obligándole a cojear, era ella la que había traído a John Watson a Baker Street y a la antigua vida solitaria de Holmes. Alojada en la pierna de su anfitrión, la bala había perdido su función inicial para ser únicamente parte de lo que había convertido a John Watson en su amigo, lo que significaba que le pertenecía a él y a su museo.

Con este pensamiento firmemente asentado en su mente racional, volvió a cerrar la cajita de rapé y se la devolvió a Lestrade.

—Esto no es suyo, sino de un hombre que dispara con la diestra, bastante pequeña en comparación con su muñeca, ha estado recientemente en la costa, y la mayoría de los días guarda su anillo de casado en esta caja, junto con su tabaco en polvo de la marca Braced —anunció Holmes sin florituras.

—Sí, es del sargento Berkeley. Su escritorio está cerca del mío y pensé que usted agradecería que no se la entregara como si fuera una moneda de medio penique.

—En efecto, tiene razón.

Eso fue lo más cercano a un "gracias" que Lestrade recibiría jamás, así que se levantó de la silla, recogió su sombrero y decidió sin más ambages sacar a colación la última cuestión.

—¿Qué hará ahora, señor Holmes?

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—Investigaré el caso y llevaré a esos hombres ante la justicia; lo habitual.

La reencontrada despreocupación de Holmes fue rebatida en cierto modo por el acto de empezar a cargar su revólver, que había sacado de detrás del cojín de su silla, así como el de comprobar el cilindro del viejo revólver de servicio de Watson.

—Quizá esta vez podría trabajar con el Yard —sugirió el inspector.

Holmes hizo un gesto desdeñoso mientras se metía su revólver cargado en el bolsillo y comenzaba a girar ociosamente el cilindro del de Watson.

—No, no lo haré —dijo sin contemplaciones—. Yo trabajo… —Sus labios se curvaron al instante en una mueca autocrítica—. Yo trabajo solo.

Antes de hoy, ese "yo" siempre había significado "nosotros", y "solo" significaba "nadie más", pero con un siempre implícito "juntos".

Lestrade decidió mandar el tacto al diablo. Era hora de ser severo con aquel hombre, especialmente después de ver que, tras un instante de reflexión, el detective también había metido, por añadidura, el revólver de Watson en el bolsillo opuesto de su chaleco.

—Escuche, señor Holmes, sé lo que opina de la ley y que trabaja siguiendo sus propias reglas, y aunque yo crea que la auténtica justicia sería ir a por los responsables y hacerles pagar personalmente, eso va contra la ley y, por mucho que lo desee, no puedo hacer la vista gorda ante lo que sea que esté usted planeando hacer.

—¿Tortura, asesinato, venganza? —enumeró Holmes con frialdad—. En todos mis años en este sórdido negocio, aún no me he embarcado en una vida de crímenes vulgares y carentes de imaginación.

—No, porque nunca le han guiado mezquinos sentimientos de avaricia y ambición ni ha tenido motivos para hacerlo —convino Lestrade con severidad—. Pero ahora tiene uno.

—Sí, así es.

—Holmes, por favor —dijo Lestrade con voz ronca—, no quisiera verle en la cárcel, no por esto.

—En cuanto a eso, inspector Lestrade —Holmes hizo una pausa, su mirada perturbadoramente vacía—, no tiene nada que temer.

Lestrade reprimió un escalofrío, un efecto completamente opuesto al que pretendía transmitir el aplomo de Holmes. Le dio la espalda al detective y fue hacia la puerta. Pudo oírlo tras él, rebuscando entre sus muchos ficheros y archivos de casos. Lestrade apoyó una mano en el picaporte y miró hacia atrás una vez más. Contempló al otro hombre mientras desperdigaba papeles a su alrededor con insensato abandono.

—Señor Holmes, el abogado de Watson, el señor Ellis, se reunirá aquí con usted a las seis.

—No, voy a estar demasiado ocupado, Lestrade —murmuró distraídamente Holmes mientras hojeaba una de sus agendas—. Pienso interrogar a varios de mis contactos esta noche. Quizá dentro de unos días.

Emocionalmente exhausto y con los límites de su paciencia seriamente sobrepasados, Lestrade exclamó:

—¿Demasiado ocupado para escuchar la última voluntad de su amigo? ¡Usted estará aquí a las seis, maldita sea, o prohibiré a todos los oficiales que le dirijan la palabra! ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Dicho eso, el fornido hombrecito salió airadamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras como un búfalo enfurecido. Holmes se quedó mirándolo, desconcertado. Al parecer, había hecho pasar al inspector por una dura prueba. Lo cierto es que éste había sido el rato más largo que ambos habían pasado juntos conversando. Su presencia siempre le había resultado algo molesta y, ciertamente, Lestrade no era un santo, ni él era Watson. De hecho, no había nadie como Watson.

Holmes ordenó sus sensibles pensamientos y, al darse cuenta de que no tenía su reloj, metió impulsivamente la mano en la fatídica caja y sacó el de Watson. Era cerca de la una, lo que significaba que sólo tenía cinco preciosas horas para llevar a cabo una inspección exhaustiva de la escena del crimen. Luego volvería y escucharía las palabras tediosamente indolentes de aquel dichoso abogado.

Por un momento, a salvo de cualquier mirada y de todo testigo viviente, Holmes hundió los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

—Oh, Watson —susurró—. Desearía…

En lugar de acabar la frase, se enderezó, recogió unas cuantas cosas de su mesa de experimentos y abandonó decididamente Baker Street para dirigirse a Gillingham, con una cuidadosa máscara de estoica compostura en su rostro.

Las habitaciones que dejaba atrás lloraban, en la medida en que podían llorar unas habitaciones, ante la emoción sin restricciones que resonaba interminablemente entre sus paredes, donde jamás se vería expuesta al público. Aquellas habitaciones, que habían guardado tantos secretos, también guardarían éste, manteniendo el corazón de su amo a salvo en la privacidad de su hogar. Pero ahora no había nadie con quien compartirlo. La única persona con la que había compartido esos aposentos se había ido.

Aunque no lo suficiente; su presencia aún impregnaba las estancias. Era demasiado pronto para que hubiera desaparecido.

Todas sus cosas, todo rastro de vida que había dejado atrás, respondieron en un susurro:

"Lo sé, Holmes, lo sé."

XXX

En el registro civil le habían proporcionado los planos originales del Highgate sin demasiados aspavientos. Ventajas de ser conocido fuera de los círculos criminales. Holmes trató de no pensar en aquél a quién debía dar las gracias por eso o en cuántas ocasiones se había quejado por ello.

Por primera vez en su vida, Holmes lamentó la cantidad de veces que había llevado a Watson consigo a investigar un caso. Lo había hecho tan a menudo que ahora le resultaba extremadamente difícil no notar su ausencia. El coche era demasiado grande y le obligaba a rebotar de un modo muy incómodo sobre el asiento en lugar de verse aplastado, aunque bien sujeto, por Watson sentado a su lado. El tiempo se le antojaba extremadamente sobrio y gris (pese a tratarse de un agradable día de verano) sin Watson para comentar la belleza del cielo y la frescura del aire con su intolerablemente romántica melancolía. Todo parecía recordarle al doctor: plumas, papeles, libros, chaquetas de tweed, bombines, el color marrón, los dos hombres que paseaban por la acera cogidos del brazo, riéndose de alguna broma personal.

Holmes hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, dejando caer al suelo los planos del edificio. Nunca había imaginado que algo pudiera doler tanto, que pudiera experimentarse una sensación tan cruda y flagelante. Sin embargo, mientras el coche se acercaba a Gillingham Street, obligó a su mente a iniciar su sistemática cadena de deducciones y se dijo que lo que estaba haciendo ahora sería el primer paso hacia la sanación del dolor. Cuando salió del coche, los planos iban cuidadosamente plegados bajo su brazo y su mente funcionaba con la agudeza de siempre.

Aún había gente por allí, y algunos oficiales del cuerpo de bomberos de Scotland Yard, que, principalmente, se ocupaban de mantener a raya a los curiosos. Holmes no les prestó atención y comenzó a investigar el área.

Como Lestrade había dicho, todas las estancias principales habían ardido, mientras que las habitaciones de invitados, situadas más al sur, habían resultado relativamente indemnes. En cuanto al porqué, el enorme agujero en medio del suelo era indicio suficiente. El fuego había comenzado en el sótano, que se extendía por debajo de todas las estancias principales, pero no de las habitaciones de invitados. Holmes encontró extrañas varias cosas a la vez.

Localizó al gerente, que se mantenía algo apartado de los vigilantes que deambulaban entre los restos carbonizados de su establecimiento, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué guardaban en el sótano?

—Oh, no sé, muebles sobrantes, mantas, ese tipo de cosas. Y, por supuesto, la caldera y algunos documentos del club. ¿Por qué?

Holmes frunció los labios, reservándose lo que pensaba al respecto. Recogió diversas muestras de las cenizas esparcidas por el lugar, y no tardó en ponerse a gatas con su lupa. Debió de haber transcurrido más de una hora cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada, ahora sin puertas, que daba a la parte del sótano donde había estado la caldera.

—Usted, venga aquí —llamó Holmes al agente del Yard más cercano—. Necesito luz. Si es usted tan amable de traerme una, me gustaría investigar esta habitación.

—Oh, señor Holmes, soy el agente Peterson.

—Ah.

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido. Quería decirle que lamento muchísimo lo del doctor Watson. Los veía a los dos juntos y pensaba "Bueno, he ahí una verdadera amistad", y leo las historias de la _Strand_ , así que sabía…

—Le he pedido luz, no sus condolencias —lo interrumpió Holmes con brusquedad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró el agente Peterson, alejándose rápidamente en busca de lo que Holmes necesitaba.

Después de eso, nadie osó acercarse al detective mientras se adentraba en el carbonizado y ennegrecido cuarto de calderas. Definitivamente, ése era el lugar donde había comenzado el fuego, aunque la caldera, aparte de presentar la parte delantera toscamente reventada con algún tipo de instrumento contundente, parecía estar en buen estado. Eso apenas impresionó a Holmes. Lo interesante eran todas las cañerías que conducían al cuarto. Holmes pudo contar al menos siete que no estaban correctamente conectadas a la caldera. Aunque podía oler vestigios de queroseno en la estancia, recogió muestras con la intención de demostrarlo químicamente y entró en la habitación contigua.

Le sorprendió descubrir que en esta habitación obviamente se habían almacenado documentos. Todos los libros habían ardido hasta semejar hojas muertas, pero ¿por qué alguien guardaría documentos de cualquier índole junto al cuarto de calderas? Satisfecho con sus hallazgos, Holmes se dispuso a localizar e interrogar al personal antes de prepararse para hacer su ronda entre sus poco recomendables contactos.

XXX

Eran las cinco y media cuando se dirigió al pub _Steer & Stine_, cerca de los muelles de Londres. Se sentó en un reservado en el rincón más alejado, junto a la chimenea, con tres jarras de cerveza, y no había esperado ni diez minutos cuando un hombre tan alto como él y dos veces más corpulento se deslizó en el asiento de al lado. Era imponente, aunque no diese la sensación de ser demasiado grande. Se tomó la primera cerveza sin que, al parecer, necesitara respirar, y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo antes de empezar a beber pausadamente la segunda.

—¿Qué quiere, grano de pus?

—No emplees ese tono conmigo, Forcas —lo reprendió Holmes, examinando sus uñas con fingido interés—. Si no querías verte coaccionado para ser mi confidente, no deberías haber malversado las acciones personales de tu jefe. Si quieres dejarlo, se puede arreglar. Estarás muerto para el lunes, y si te doy tanto tiempo es sólo porque tu reputación aún vale algo e intentarían verificar mi declaración.

—No hay muchos en mi profesión que toleren el chantaje, y menos de un hombre que asegura defender la justicia.

—Resuelvo crímenes, no los defectos de la humanidad —corrigió Holmes—. Si no te importa, me gustaría que fuéramos al grano. Hasta ahora, mis peticiones han sido tan justas y discretas como infrecuentes. En resumidas cuentas, me lo debes y espero que cumplas.

—Después de esto, sólo le deberé dos favores más.

—Hecho —convino Holmes—. He venido por las recientes actividades de la Cara Oculta. He comprobado más allá de toda duda que el incendio del Highgate no sólo fue provocado por ellos, sino que dos de mis fuentes han confirmado además que fue un complot para asesinar al doctor Watson.

Forcas encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Avery, Nix, Bailey, Weston y La Grassa.

—¿La Grassa? —rió Forcas—. ¿Qué tiene contra ese pobre diablo?

—Salvé a su esposa.

Forcas enarcó una ceja.

—De su otra esposa, en Italia —concluyó Holmes—. Sólo por accidente.

—La verdad es —Forcas dio otra calada, seguida de un largo trago de cerveza— que estoy de acuerdo. Fue un acto premeditado y, definitivamente, no la obra de ninguno de los clanes o familias importantes. Además, resulta que sé que uno de los cabecillas más recientes de la Cara Oculta tiene una cuenta pendiente con usted. Hace unos años era sicario, y usted lo metió en la cárcel y fastidió toda su operación.

Holmes asintió.

—Un motivo, pero ¿cómo sabían que el doctor iba a estar en el Highgate? La reunión se planeó ese mismo día.

—Se informarían. Lo más probable, un poli corrupto, o alguien más pagado por otro.

—Suena como si hubiera una tercera parte implicada.

—La hay, ¿no? —replicó crípticamente Forcas—. Le diré una cosa, señor Holmes, tiene a muchos jefes muy enfadados. A muchos de ellos les encantaría pegarle un tiro. Puede que no sea lo bastante poderoso para ir a por ellos, pero su interferencia en sus operaciones no alimenta su estima.

—¿Envidias y celos entre el crimen organizado? Qué chocante—dijo Holmes con voz cansina.

—¿Envidias? No creo, más bien orgullo profesional. Ahora cree estar sufriendo, señor Holmes, pero si mis chicos hubieran cogido a su amigo, habría sufrido mucho más. Recibiría fotos y partes de su cuerpo semanalmente. Habría exigencias aunque no fueran el objetivo real. Usted conoce este negocio, cuando se busca venganza hay un método, pasos. Se exprime a una persona hasta que apenas queda nada, y luego también se le quita eso. Lo que hizo la Cara Oculta fue burdo.

—Qué interesante. ¿Cómo podría infiltrarme en la Cara Oculta?

Forcas se apoderó de la cerveza de Holmes sin permiso.

—No puede. Aunque no sean familia, para ser miembro necesita conocer personalmente a alguien. Tampoco contratan ayuda externa, así que, a menos que esté dispuesto a entablar amistad durante un año con uno de los hombres que mataron a su amigo, no lo veo posible.

—¿Me proporcionaría otro favor una respuesta más favorable? —preguntó Holmes.

—No, a menos que quiera que mate a alguien, aunque eso serían dos favores.

—Consideraré esa oferta en el futuro. Gracias por tus servicios. Doy gracias de que no siempre hagas honor a tu homónimo.

—Es muy entretenido hablar con usted.

—Algunos disentirían, lo que me recuerda que llego tarde a un sitio.

Holmes dejó a Forcas su cerveza y sus cigarrillos y regresó a Baker Street.

XXX

Holmes llegó más de media hora tarde a su reunión con el abogado de Watson. Pese a no estar nada ansioso por seguir adelante con el procedimiento, se sentía más que dispuesto a subir saltando la escalera y enfrentarse sin ambages a esa dura prueba cuando de repente se vio abordado por la señora Hudson en el primer tramo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y estrujaba un pañuelo en la mano.

—Hay un… —resolló, intentando controlar valerosamente su voz—, hay un tal señor Ellis esperándole, señor Holmes. Dijo que está aquí p-para resolver el a-asunto.

El sofoco le impidió seguir. Holmes recordó tarde que había salido de casa sin informar a la señora Hudson de lo ocurrido con Watson. Debió de ser toda una conmoción para ella recibir al ejecutor testamentario de Watson mientras esperaba que éste regresara a almorzar en cualquier momento.

—Oh, señora Hudson, lo siento mucho.

En un raro acto de compasión, Holmes tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza, de abundante cabello oscuro veteado de gris, sobre su pecho, puesto que no era una mujer alta ni altanera.

—Un hombre tan bueno. No se merecía eso —susurró con voz rota, con sus manos, ásperas por el trabajo honesto, firmemente ancladas a sus solapas.

—No, no muchos lo merecen.

—Cuando se lo comenté esta mañana, nunca pensé… —Desterró el final de la frase sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza—. Ya nada será lo mismo.

—No.

—Significaba tanto para usted…

Al contrario que con todos los demás que se habían acercado a él hasta ahora, a Holmes no le molestó el despliegue emocional de la mujer. La señora Hudson no era una ávida lectora de la _Strand_ ni un agente de Scotland Yard que, por haber trabajado con ellos unas cuantas veces, creyera conocer a fondo su relación. La señora Hudson… La señora Hudson sí la conocía. Ella la comprendía, había visto todas las veces en que se habían cuidado mutuamente las heridas y presenciado sus escasos momentos de afecto, había visto cuando Watson entregó a Holmes su primer regalo de cumpleaños y cuando Holmes le compró su primer regalo de Navidad. Ella la conocía como nadie, y eso convertía sus palabras en un precioso consuelo que Holmes no había escuchado en todo el día.

—Sí, así es —convino, abrazándola más fuerte.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Leí la carta —dijo ella al fin.

—¿Sí? —Holmes no tenía dudas de a cuál se refería.

—Tendrá que disculparme si no preparo la cena esta noche. Dudo que a usted le apetezca comer algo y, por una vez, no se lo reprocharé si eso ayuda a que atrape más pronto a los demonios que hicieron esto.

Holmes soltó una risita.

—Señora Hudson, es usted la mujer más noble que he conocido. No se preocupe, los encontraré.

Las siguientes palabras de la mujer sonaron firmes y mortalmente serias.

—¿Hará que lamenten lo que han hecho?

—Sí —susurró él con una voz tan queda que sólo la señora Hudson y el propio diablo habrían podido escucharla.

—Bien. —La señora Hudson se apartó de él. Una nueva riada de lágrimas recorría sus mejillas—. Compré los puerros mientras estuve fuera —dijo con voz débil.

Holmes la recompensó con una breve sonrisa.

—Gracias, Martha.

Ella asintió y bajó las escaleras con una gracia y dignidad que no sugerían que acabara de obtener de Holmes la promesa de que éste haría cuanto estuviera en su mano, por ilegal que fuera, para que la muerte de Watson fuera debidamente vengada. Ciertamente, era una mujer de lo más singular.

Holmes entró en la estancia considerablemente más animado, pero su ánimo descendió varios grados al ver al hombre que le esperaba sentado en la silla que solía ocupar Watson. Tenía un aire presuntuoso, desde su evidentemente caro reloj de bolsillo hasta su apariencia, pulcra y ordenada hasta un extremo irritante. Tomaba el té a sorbitos. Al ver a Holmes, el señor Ellis dejó la taza y se levantó con una amplia sonrisa decididamente falsa.

Inexplicablemente, Holmes sintió un rechazo inmediato hacia el hombre.

—Usted es quien ha alterado a mi casera.

Su acusatorio abordamiento dejó parpadeando al abogado, que bajó la mano que le había tendido.

—Soy el señor Ellis. Desconocía que su casera no hubiera sido informada de la situación.

—Entonces quizá no debería haber anunciado sin más su nombre y su propósito a alguien que obviamente no le esperaba. Habría esperado más tacto en alguien que ha ejercido su profesión durante más de veintitrés años.

—¿Cómo demonios ha sabido eso? —preguntó el hombre, asombrado.

—La verdad es que ha sido una deducción muy… ¡ALTO! —aulló Holmes de repente, interrumpiendo al hombre en el acto de volver a sentarse en la silla—. _Por favor_ —continuó, esforzándose por conservar un remoto aire de civilización—, absténgase de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y siéntese en el sofá.

—Pero… —balbuceó el hombre.

—Hágalo o lo obligaré yo —siseó Holmes, amenazador.

El señor Ellis tuvo la osadía de dirigir a Holmes una agraviada mirada de franca incredulidad antes de tomar asiento en el sofá.

—De verdad, señor Holmes, sólo intento hacer esto lo más sencillo posible para usted.

—No me diga —replicó Holmes con sequedad—. Hasta ahora, ha conseguido alterar a mi casera, la ha obligado a prepararle el té pese a su evidente angustia y, de entre todos los muebles que hay en esta habitación, ha escogido como asiento la silla favorita de mi difunto amigo. Está haciendo un trabajo realmente espléndido.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —replicó el hombre.

—Yo diría que el maletín negro que estaba antes sobre la silla, con una placa con el nombre de _"John H. Watson"_ y la inscripción _"Primum non nocere quod permissum haud vulnero adeo vos"_ , era un claro indicio, un objeto que usted, sin la menor ceremonia, ha dejado tirado en el suelo —respondió abruptamente Holmes mientras volvía a colocar el maletín en su anterior ubicación con reverencia.

Holmes experimentó un irracional arrebato de satisfacción al ver al otro hombre ruborizarse intensamente.

El señor Ellis carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Parece estar extraordinariamente familiarizado con las cosas del doctor. ¿Qué significa?

—Significa _"Lo primero es no hacer daño"_ , la máxima latina utilizada por toda la profesión médica, seguido de _"ni dejar que te hagan daño a ti"_ —explicó Holmes—. Y supongo que sí, puesto que fui yo quien se lo compró —añadió con forzada ironía.

—Sí, bueno… —El señor Ellis se aclaró la garganta una vez más—. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, le alegrará saber que el doctor Watson no tiene grandes deudas que saldar.

—Lo sé, yo guardaba su talonario y su confianza —contestó Holmes.

El señor Ellis continuó machaconamente.

—Entonces también sabrá que el doctor Watson no tenía familia. En consecuencia, le deja a usted todas sus posesiones. En su testamento hace constar que puede usted disponer de ellas como quiera. Muy generoso por su parte, aunque un tanto inconveniente. Subastar pertenencias suele ser una empresa muy engorrosa para los implicados.

Holmes ignoró estólidamente los despreocupados comentarios del hombre y reflexionó en silencio sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Que él heredara las posesiones materiales de Watson no era algo totalmente inesperado. En realidad, Holmes sentía una secreta alegría porque Watson no tuviera parientes o conocidos cercanos. Como alguien capaz de percibir la más ligera alteración en su entorno, Holmes era muy reacio a aceptar cambios en su ámbito inmediato de habitabilidad física. Era algo que rozaba la paranoia; la ausencia de un jarrón podía indicar un robo, e incluso las rondas de limpieza primaveral de la señora Hudson le agitaban tanto que solía pasar un tiempo ridículo volviendo a colocar todo exactamente tal como estaba antes de que ella empezara. Se sentía agradecido por no tener que preocuparse por extraños que entraran y salieran de la casa cambiando las cosas de sitio sin su conocimiento para luego acabar encontrándolas tras un ataque de pánico. La mera idea le perturbaba enormemente.

En cuanto a inconveniente, en absoluto. Watson, pese a todo su romanticismo, llevaba un estilo de vida muy pragmático. No era de los que coleccionan baratijas y recuerdos para contar el paso de los años. Quizá el hecho de no abarrotar su espacio vital ni conservar lo innecesario o lo que no deseara llevarse con él tuviera algo que ver con sus días en el ejército, pero Watson conservaba pocos efectos personales más aparte de los que Holmes había recibido en una caja de cartón esa mañana. También había un pequeño arcón donde guardaba su uniforme y sus medallas, unas cuantas dagas antiguas (sus únicos recuerdos de su periodo de servicio en la India y Afganistán, además de la bala que ahora residía en el escritorio de Holmes y el dolor que le había hecho sufrir en los días lluviosos), sus libros y, por supuesto, sus muchos diarios conteniendo sus notas y sus floridos borradores. Todas esas cosas que Holmes nunca se atrevería a vender aunque los diarios alcanzaran un buen precio cuando se extendiera la noticia. Aparte de eso, había un escritorio, una cama, una cómoda y una silla, cosas todas ellas que podría considerar usar él mismo algún día, si no en la actualidad.

En algún punto de sus reflexiones, el señor Ellis había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

—Sus finanzas se han dividido según lo estipulado. La mayor parte se ha destinado a un sobrino lejano o algo así para ayudar a pagar su educación en Edimburgo, y el resto como donación al Saint Bart. Hay una pequeña suma reservada a la señora Hudson, pero eso sólo abarca sus actuales ingresos —prosiguió el señor Ellis con un creciente toque de dramatismo—. El doctor Watson también estuvo invirtiendo el dinero que había estado recibiendo de su pensión por invalidez durante los dos últimos años en una especie de fondo de jubilación.

Tal información hizo que Holmes se incorporara. Dos años, la conexión era bastante obvia. Dos años atrás, los escritos de Watson en la _Strand_ y su continua asistencia a Scotland Yard habían conferido a su labor de asesor reconocimiento suficiente como para convertirse en un negocio estable. Por aquel entonces Watson ya tenía también un buen entendimiento con el Saint Bart, y con los crecientes ingresos provenientes de su pluma habría podido vivir de lo que ganaba sin el suplemento de la pensión por invalidez concedida por el gobierno.

—En caso de fallecimiento, el doctor Watson le legaba su dinero a usted, señor Holmes. No es una fortuna, sin duda, pero tampoco una suma insignificante. Estimo que, si usted no la despilfarra, bastaría para pagar su parte del alquiler durante lo que resta de este año y quizá los dos siguientes —anunció el señor Ellis, casi sin aliento por la emoción. Y aún había más—. El doctor Watson también consiguió de algún modo declararle dependiente para que pueda recibir el dinero de su pensión por invalidez de este año en efectivo casi de inmediato, como lo habrían hecho su viuda o sus hijos en caso de fallecimiento inesperado. Nunca había oído que tal cosa fuera posible fuera del círculo familiar inmediato. Al parecer, el doctor Watson fue capaz de llevar a cabo esta hazaña con la ayuda de un tal señor… —Los ojos del señor Ellis se abalanzaron sobre el fajo de papeles que tenía en las manos y pasó furiosamente las páginas para localizar el nombre—…señor Mycroft Holmes. Supongo que vale la pena tener amigos en las altas esferas, ¿no, señor Holmes?

Holmes se sentó en su silla, desconcertado. Watson nunca había sido un pesimista, y aun así había preparado un testamento decididamente planificado, algo que habría requerido por su parte contemplar seriamente la probabilidad de una muerte inminente y revisarlo al menos una vez al mes. Holmes era el menos optimista y cauto de los dos y nunca había considerado que su vida corriera tanto peligro como para redactar un testamento legal tan detallado. ¿Y Mycroft estaba involucrado? Era totalmente enfermizo.

Pese a lo increíble que se estaba tornando todo ese asunto, aún había más.

—El doctor Watson dispuso que su colega, el doctor Agar, se hiciera cargo de los arreglos funerarios, la lista de invitados, etcétera. Un tal teniente Brandon se encargará de la parte militar de la ceremonia. El doctor Watson también dispuso ser enterrado en una parcela familiar en Edimburgo, así que no habrá gastos por ese lado. El doctor Watson dejó escrito que no quería más que una lápida sencilla y que un féretro corriente bastaría. Parecía ser de la opinión de que no hay necesidad de preocuparse en exceso por un trozo de carne que ya no alberga su ser. De lo único que tiene usted que preocuparse, señor Holmes, es de la fecha del funeral y del transporte del cuerpo. Si aún no lo ha enviado a una funeraria…

Holmes lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—No es necesario. El cuerpo de Watson estaba tan quemado que no quedó carne suficiente para dar trabajo a los embalsamadores.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Holmes no advirtió la expresión descompuesta que adoptó el rostro del señor Ellis. Era muy propio de Watson, pensó Holmes exasperado, no dejar que la carga de su muerte recayera en nadie más. Watson sólo había pensado en los demás, sin pedir nada para sí mismo. No había justicia en el mundo ni un Dios en el cielo si al último hombre decente del mundo podía ocurrirle algo tan trágico como perecer en un incendio. Tal idea sumía a Holmes en una amargura absoluta. Si existiera un Dios todopoderoso lleno de misericordia y amor, como insistían todos estos estúpidos, se habría tomado la molestia de proteger a uno de sus santos de los designios de su pecaminosa creación.

—El funeral tendrá que esperar hasta la conclusión de este caso —dijo Holmes con voz tajante. Apartó con esfuerzo los ojos de la ventana y se dirigió una vez más al señor Ellis con un aire de puro fastidio ante la idea de tener que prolongar aún más la entrevista—. Asumo que Watson habrá dejado alguna carta de la que se me hará entrega póstumamente.

El señor Ellis se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Eh, no, me temo que no la hay.

Holmes se quedó rígido.

—¿Qué?

El señor Ellis eludió la intensa mirada que le dirigió.

—El doctor Watson no dejó ninguna carta personal para usted, ni para nadie.

—Imposible. —Holmes abandonó su asiento y se acercó rápidamente al señor Ellis—. Ahí hay más de quince folios.

—Son todos documentos legales, esquemas financieros y demás, sus términos, realizados en nuestras oficinas y dictados únicamente por el doctor Watson. No hay nada directamente escrito por él.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —exclamó Holmes, descontrolado—. ¡¿Cómo pudo disponer todo lo demás y no dejar ninguna carta para mí?!

La herida abierta en su pecho se hizo aún más grande.

El señor Ellis se encogió cuanto pudo en el sofá.

—Quizá no dejara nada en la agencia, pero sí entre sus efectos personales. A menudo los parientes encuentran cartas escritas por los fallecidos entre las páginas de un libro o escondidas en el fondo del cajón de un escritorio.

—Eso es ilógico. Watson nunca habría dejado un escrito de semejante naturaleza sin informarme de dónde podría encontrarlo. Admito que poseo una curiosidad insaciable, pero eso nunca me habría hecho traicionar sus confidencias. Sin embargo, a Watson le habría resultado imposible ocultar, físicamente o de cualquier otro modo, la existencia de esa carta en esta casa sin que yo lo supiera.

El señor Ellis tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Holmes podía haber hablado con serenidad, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar.

—Como usted diga, señor Holmes.

Holmes volvió la espalda al señor Ellis.

—Gracias por sus servicios, señor Ellis. Váyase.

El señor Ellis emprendió una veloz retirada.

En cuanto la puerta principal se hubo cerrado, Holmes se rindió a lo ilógico y comenzó a destrozar sistemáticamente la estancia. Al no hallar nada, fue a la habitación de Watson, y luego siguió con todas las demás, sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin registrar.

Cuando la búsqueda demostró ser tan fútil como era de prever, se puso un disfraz y se adentró en la noche, donde podía fingir ser otra persona, con la idea de que, en ausencia de una carta, las últimas palabras que Watson le había dirigido eran las que había pronunciado cuando Holmes lo dejó en la acera frente al Highgate aquella tarde.

"Adiós, Holmes, hasta luego."

Mientras se internaba sigilosamente en la noche, buscando una manera de infiltrarse en las filas de la Cara Oculta, no pensaba en que las últimas palabras de Watson habían resultado ser mentira y que la única voz que podría haberle consolado había desaparecido para siempre.

Holmes no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en la Cara Oculta y en lo que haría cuando los encontrara.


	3. Un ejercicio emocional

La noticia salió al día siguiente. Meritoriamente, Watson protagonizó la primera plana. Aunque la historia tenía impacto suficiente para ocupar los periódicos más importantes de Londres, todos venían a decir lo mismo. Los artículos se reducían básicamente a esto:

 _En la madrugada del miércoles, 22 de junio, horas antes del amanecer, el Club de Caballeros de Highgate, situado al sur de Gillingham Street, se incendió presumiblemente a causa de la explosión accidental de una caldera averiada. De las catorce personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el edificio, siete resultaron heridas, tres en estado crítico, y dos fueron halladas muertas. Entre estas últimas cabe destacar al doctor John Watson, que había servido en el sexagésimo sexto regimiento de Berkshire con el quinto de fusileros de Northumberland en la segunda guerra afgana, aunque en la actualidad es más conocido como escritor debido al inmenso éxito de sus populares historias detectivescas publicadas en la Strand. Al doctor Watson le sobrevive el protagonista de sus biografías y amigo, el señor Sherlock Holmes. Se comenta que se llevará a cabo un servicio conmemorativo en su honor y aún ha de fijarse la fecha de su funeral_.

Milagrosamente, el _Morning Post_ , famoso por recibir información muy importante, había sido capaz de sacar a la luz la única fotografía existente de los dos. Era obra del reportero de un periódico rural de un pueblecito de Hertfordshire. Holmes había sentido que alguien llevaba siguiéndolos todo el día y decidió poner fin a aquella absurda cacería en un callejón, donde, tras aguardar ocultos entre las sombras, Holmes propinó a su perseguidor un pesado golpe con su bastón. El pobre individuo se desplomó como un árbol abatido por un rayo, y en el momento en que Holmes y Watson salían de las sombras les tomó la foto que llevaba todo el día esperando conseguir. Bueno, quizá no exactamente la que esperaba, y, ciertamente, no desde una perspectiva a ras del suelo tras recibir un violento golpe que le hizo desmayarse un instante después. El fotógrafo había capturado la imagen de un Holmes genuinamente perplejo, con el bastón aún ligeramente alzado, y la expresión de incrédula sorpresa de Watson. Tan espontánea era la naturaleza de esa foto que casi todo el que miraba aquellos rostros transparentes podía leer en ellos la conversación que tuvo lugar. Habría sido algo así:

 _—Ese hombre ha hecho una foto._

 _—Sí, Holmes, parece que es un fotógrafo._

 _—Pero no un espía._

 _—No._

 _—¿Deberíamos… destrozar la cámara?_

 _—Ah… no, yo, hum… supongo que deberíamos dejársela para disuadirle de presentar cargos por agresión._

 _—Ah._

 _—Sí._

 _—Vámonos._

 _—Sí, por favor._

Aunque periodistas y nuevos reporteros llevaron a cabo diligentes esfuerzos por conseguir una declaración del señor Holmes, el escurridizo detective se volvió invisible durante los días que siguieron al accidente. Pese a haber bastantes representantes de diversos periódicos vigilando constantemente la casa de Baker Street, nadie podía asegurar que el hombre estuviera dentro o que se encontrara ausente. En dos ocasiones vieron a extraños saliendo del piso. Primero, a un joven y fornido estibador de barba poblada, y luego, a una anciana decrépita con una cesta de mimbre llena de flores que supuestamente había venido a vender.

Algunos pensaban que el hombre había sucumbido al dolor. Otros, a la cocaína. Sin embargo, los niños de todas partes creían firmemente que Holmes trabajaba sin descanso para salvar a Watson, prisionero en algún oculto castillo de Burma o algún otro lugar remoto, porque, para ellos, los artículos periodísticos no eran diferentes de las historias de la _Strand Magazine_ , y en las historias los héroes no pueden morir ni los mejores amigos separarse. En las historias, el héroe no volvía arrastrándose a casa en mitad de la noche, exhausto y apenas consciente, sin haber conseguido nada. En las historias, el héroe no flaquea ni se hunde en la desesperación o la frustración. En las historias, el héroe no le rompe los dedos a un hombre para obtener la más ínfima información. En las historias, el héroe siempre gana. Pero aquello era ficción y Sherlock Holmes sólo era un hombre.

Holmes se aproximó al 221-B por la calle trasera y entró en la casa por la ventana de la cocina, a la que la señora Hudson, siguiendo sus instrucciones, no echaba el pestillo. Era bastante pequeña, pero él era un hombre delgado y, en vista de que pasaba ante la despensa sin mostrar el menor interés, era muy probable que siguiera siéndolo. Subió cansinamente los diecisiete peldaños con los hombros hundidos por el peso de otra infructuosa jornada. Habían pasado tres días desde el incendio y había descubierto muchas cosas, pero no estaba más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo que cuando empezó.

Abandonó su abrigo y su chaqueta, manchados con casi todas las sustancias malolientes de Londres, y extinguió el fuego de la chimenea con el agua de su jarra, obligando a la estancia a reflejar su humor. Aún en mangas de camisa y pantalones, se dejó caer en su butaca, y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los zapatos. Permaneció sentado en una oscuridad absoluta, aunque eso no alentó en él ningún deseo de dormir, y el silencio no logró traerle la paz mental que anhelaba. Sus pensamientos se apretujaban contra él y sus aún crudas emociones lo asfixiaban.

No durmió. No podía. No lo había hecho desde la noche en que Watson fue asesinado. Esta noche, como las cuatro anteriores, se desvaneció lentamente ante sus ojos. Vio cómo el cielo se iluminaba gradualmente, y cómo el sol reemplazaba a la luna, y cómo la noche se transformaba en día. No se movió, ni siquiera cuando el sol estuvo alto y sus rayos atravesaron las ventanas de la sala de estar. Había llegado a un punto muerto. No podía hacer nada. Quería… _necesitaba_ hacer algo, pero, sencillamente, no había nada que hacer. Nada, nada, nada, nada.

—¿Holmes?

Holmes parpadeó.

Watson frunció el ceño mientras entraba en la habitación cargado con la bandeja del té.

—Holmes, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Durmió anoche?

Holmes contuvo el aliento. Sus manos se aferraron convulsivamente a los brazos de la silla.

Watson, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, abandonó la bandeja sobre la mesita del café y se arrodilló rápidamente frente a él.

—Holmes, ¿qué pasa?

—Se había ido —respondió Holmes, apenas consciente de lo que decía, ocupado como estaba en no apartar los ojos del rostro de su amigo.

Watson dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—¿No leyó mi nota? Decía que volvería por la mañana.

Holmes quiso chillar, gritar que no había vuelto esa mañana, que a su nota había seguido una segunda y que había leído ambas atentamente más de una docena de veces, pero sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera rompería el hechizo, así que dijo:

—No, no la leí. Lo siento.

Watson volvió a suspirar, se levantó y se acercó a la mesita para revisar el correo.

Incapaz de resistir la expresión irritada de su amigo, Holmes dijo:

—Le he extrañado muchísimo, Watson. Sencillamente, no puedo soportar su ausencia.

Watson se ruborizó, como ocurría siempre que recibía un cumplido de su amigo. Su rostro adoptó una expresión considerablemente más cálida y Holmes supo que le había perdonado.

Al no encontrar nada interesante en el correo, Watson comenzó a recorrer la habitación como si buscara algo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo va su caso? ¿Ha conseguido nueva información sobre la banda que incendió ese club?

—Tengo una plétora de información sobre la Cara Oscura. Conozco la ubicación de sus almacenes y puntos de reunión. Tengo los nombres de casi la mitad de sus miembros y sus descripciones. Hasta podría decirle el estado de sus finanzas, pero en cuanto al caso en sí, va fatal.

—¿De verdad debe infiltrarse en la banda? —preguntó Watson, revisando ahora los objetos sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Me parece un riesgo excesivo.

—Pero no innecesario —declaró Holmes con firmeza.

Watson frunció los labios y parecía a punto de discutir cuando reparó en las entradas que Holmes había dejado allí.

—¡Ah! ¿Son nuestras entradas para esta noche?

Holmes sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, lo son.

—Estoy ansioso por ver la actuación. —Watson volvió a dejar las entradas sobre la chimenea, echando un último vistazo a la repisa con aire consternado—. ¡Vaya!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Holmes con una preocupación casi exagerada.

—No encuentro mi reloj. ¿Lo ha visto?

—No, creo que no.

—Hmm, quizá la señora Hudson sepa dónde está.

—¡Watson, espere! —exclamó Holmes. Sabía con toda certeza, de un modo que no podía explicar, que si Watson salía de la habitación ya no volvería. Costara lo que costara, Holmes debía retenerlo allí—. Le ayudaré a buscarlo en un momento, pero ahora debo hacerle una pregunta.

Watson se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿De qué se trata, Holmes?

—Si usted me escribiera una carta, ¿dónde la escondería?

—¿Por qué habría de esconderla?

—Por si contuviera un secreto o fuera personal.

Watson frunció el ceño.

—No creo haber escrito nunca algo así.

Holmes comenzó a desesperarse. El instinto le decía que se le acababa el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ¿y si tuviera que hacerlo?

Watson pareció considerar la idea un poco más.

—Puede que en mi habitación. Vayamos a ver.

—¡Watson, deténgase! —gritó Holmes.

Pero Watson ya había salido y, tal como temía, en el momento en que intentó levantarse, comenzó a parpadear furiosamente, recostado en su silla.

En algún momento de su vigilia se había quedado dormido. Sencillamente, su cuerpo había sucumbido al estrés y lo había soñado. Todo había sido un sueño. Pero ¿entonces…?

Vio la bandeja del té sobre la mesita del café. Tocó la tetera y la sintió aún caliente. Se levantó al instante al escuchar unos pasos en el rellano. ¿Sería posible?

Tobias Gregson nunca había visto una expresión tan peculiar en un hombre. Nada más entrar en la habitación, fue inmediatamente interceptado por la intensa pero vacía mirada del detective. Había en ella algo más horrible y amenazador que si hubiera estado llena de rabia. Al menos uno sabía de dónde procedía la rabia, un ser humano desbordado por pasiones desenfrenadas, algo familiar y conocido, pero los ojos de Holmes eran fríos y no había en ellos nada que otro ser humano pudiera reconocer.

—Gregson.

La cadencia con la que pronunció su nombre sonó extraña, como si Holmes hubiera querido decir algo completamente distinto. Holmes volvió a hundirse en su silla y giró el rostro hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían amortiguar la luz que caía sobre su perfil.

—¿Tendría la bondad de salir un momento? Me gustaría estar solo mientras me aseo. —Holmes encendió un cigarrillo y señaló con él la perturbadora vajilla de porcelana—. Y llévese con usted esa bandeja antes de que la tire por la ventana.

Gregson inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Tómese su tiempo, señor Holmes.

La indignación relampagueó en el semblante del hombre.

—No necesito más tiempo que el necesario para cambiarme de ropa. No suponga que mi petición significaba otra cosa.

—No lo he hecho. Mi comentario se refería a su apariencia, no a su estado emocional —respondió Gregson con voz lenta, recogiendo la bandeja.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Estoy seguro de ello —repuso Gregson mansamente mientras salía de la habitación.

En la escalera se encontró con Hopkins, que se acercó a él de inmediato.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? Lestrade dijo…

—No come y se comporta como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo.

La sorpresa que Hopkins mostró ante su valoración parecía genuina. Gregson suspiró para sí. Aunque tenían el mismo rango, la experiencia y la edad los hacían muy distintos. Hopkins acababa de obtener su ascenso y era al menos quince años más joven que él. Eso suponía una diferencia considerable. En aquel trabajo rara vez se conocía a gente decente. Hopkins aún deseaba creer en la humanidad. Gregson tenía muy poca paciencia con ella.

—Podremos volver a entrar cuando hayamos tomado el té. Vamos.

Cuando regresaron, Holmes lucía una vez más su impecablemente pulcra e inmaculada apariencia. Ahora se encontraba de pie, aún fumando, mirando al vacío, pero aun así escrutándolo, como si su actividad mental se hubiera trasladado al espacio que le rodeaba y buscara algo tangible que otorgara a sus ojos un correcto funcionamiento. Los saludó de manera profesional, aunque con su acostumbrada dosis de irritación por su presencia. Parecía perfectamente normal, salvo por el hecho de que no se hallaba en absoluto en circunstancias normales.

Los puentes, pensó Gregson, se han de quemar cuando se cruzan, no antes. Así que siguió el ejemplo de Holmes y mantuvo el tono de su voz a un nivel tolerablemente formal.

—Lestrade nos comunicó que a usted le gustaría hablar con algunos de los agentes presentes la noche en que murió el doctor Watson. Le hemos llamado varias veces durante los tres últimos días, pero, al parecer, ha estado usted ausente en cada ocasión.

—Últimamente he estado distraído, por no mencionar mis obvios motivos para ignorar muchas de mis llamadas —dijo Holmes con cierta acritud.

—No tendrá que preocuparse por futuras intrusiones, señor Holmes. El inspector Gregson y yo hemos advertido a periodistas y reporteros sobre el acoso. Es horrible la forma en que han estado molestándole por lo de… de… —Hopkins titubeó un poco, buscando torpemente un modo de eludir el tema, pero descubrió que no había forma concebible de evitarlo—…el accidente y, bueno, la muerte del doctor y todo eso.

Hopkins, ingenuo y con la falta de perspicacia de la juventud, interpretó el silencio de Holmes como un arrebato emocional y prosiguió:

—Esa noche todos disfrutábamos inmensamente, jugando a las cartas y apostando. Nunca se me pasó por la imaginación que pudiera ocurrir algo así. El doctor Watson llevaba una racha pésima, pero parecía pensar que era un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de esa excelente velada. Se retiró de la partida declarando que le habíamos desplumado, pero yo vi un par de coronas entre sus cosas cuando registramos su habitación. Debía poseer un gran autocontrol para no dejarse dominar por un vicio tan común.

—El doctor tenía muchas virtudes, aunque en este caso tenía menos que ver con la superación de un vicio que con sus inquebrantables principios. —Holmes aspiró una generosa cantidad de humo antes de lanzar el cigarrillo casi intacto a la chimenea—. Las coronas y el chelín extras se los di yo. Los deslicé en su cartera mientras estábamos en el coche después de que él dijera que andaba escaso de fondos. Sin duda, dedujo lo que yo había hecho y se abstuvo de gastar un dinero que sentía que no le pertenecía.

—¿No se dio cuenta en el coche? —preguntó Hopkins.

—Soy un experto carterista, y aunque el objetivo sea diferente, las habilidades son las mismas.

—Muy generoso por su parte —dijo Hopkins.

—En absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que Watson ha tenido a bien dejarme más dinero tras su muerte del que yo nunca pretendí prestarle.

—Todo un gesto por parte de él. Yo no habría esperado menos.

Hopkins quería seguir con el tema, pero Gregson lo interrumpió con un carraspeo poco sutil mientras le lanzaba una clara mirada de advertencia.

—No sé muy bien qué información podremos proporcionarle a estas alturas, señor Holmes, pero estaríamos encantados de ayudarle.

Holmes mostró entonces una atención repentina, algo que Hopkins había sido incapaz de despertar en él.

—No, pueden serme de gran ayuda. Deben describirme con todo lujo de detalles el aspecto y comportamiento de algunos de los empleados que trabajaban allí. En especial, los que tuvieron contacto con Watson esa noche.

Hopkins comenzó a enumerar obedientemente a los hombres en cuestión.

—Pues serían el portero, el camarero, el repartidor de cartas, quizá el mayordomo, Seppings, y también estaba el gerente, pero no vi…

Gregson volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Los porteros no me resultaron desconocidos. El más alto, el de mandíbula cuadrada y cabello oscuro, se llama Jack. El otro, el que estaba enfermo, es un tipo mitad irlandés al que le faltan dos dientes. El nombre del camarero es Tom Mallory, un veterano caballero con el pelo completamente gris, delgado como un galgo. El mayordomo, Seppings, es bajo y fornido, con la complexión de un oso y la cara chata. Todos llevan trabajando en el club desde su inauguración.

—No estoy buscando a un personaje turbio que obviamente fuera un sicario. Busco a alguien bien integrado en el sistema.

Hopkins aún parecía consternado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero se esforzó por seguir ofreciendo toda la ayuda posible.

—El repartidor de cartas era pelirrojo. Era joven, quizá sólo uno o dos años mayor que yo, y tenía una cicatriz en el dorso de la mano izquierda.

—He hablado con el gerente. ¿Qué hay del hombre que vino a buscar un médico cuando el señor Collins se puso enfermo?

—Estatura mediana, pálido, de piel olivácea, gafas redondas, más o menos calvo, salvo por lo poco que le queda en las sienes —respondió Gregson.

Holmes se envaró.

—¿Su nombre?

—Bryce.

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa exultante.

—Es nuestro hombre. Alexander Bryce es miembro de la Cara Oculta.

—¿Está seguro de su información?

—Por supuesto.

Una vez más, Holmes comenzó a pasearse por la estancia con paso enérgico y las manos firmemente unidas tras la espalda.

—Señor Holmes, si necesita algo o a alguien con quien hablar… —ofreció Hopkins, pero Gregson lo sujetó por la muñeca para atraer su atención y meneó la cabeza.

—No, muchacho —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiere su lástima.

—No era lástima lo que le ofrecía —replicó Hopkins con vehemencia.

Gregson suspiró.

—Tampoco quiere eso. Sólo quiere poder trabajar en este caso. Necesita mantener su mente ocupada.

—No creo que ésa sea una forma beneficiosa de cerrar heridas.

—Lo sé —respondió Gregson sombríamente—, pero cada uno se las apaña como puede. ¿Por qué no va a buscar nuestros sombreros? Creo que estamos a punto de marcharnos.

Hopkins salió en silencio, reflexionando en que los años que Gregson llevaba en el cuerpo le habían proporcionado una dolorosa experiencia. Hopkins era aún demasiado novato para haber perdido a un compañero, a un amigo. Los hombres del Yard eran un grupo duro y Gregson había visto todas las formas del dolor. Unos se resignaban; otros se volcaban en el trabajo y se hacían más fuertes; otros se consumían.

—¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted, señor Holmes? —preguntó Gregson.

Holmes había interrumpido su paseo y contemplaba algo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cogió las entradas, las despedazó y las arrojó al hogar vacío, donde servirían de combustible para un futuro fuego, sin que su expresión mostrase la menor alteración. Gregson lo observaba con serena imparcialidad.

—No, eso es todo. Gracias por su ayuda, inspector.

Gregson asintió.

—Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado eso, voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas que sin duda no querrá oír. Aun así, voy a decírselas y usted va a escuchar.

Holmes lo miró, alzando apenas sus nobles cejas.

—Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es usted una máquina, ni mucho menos —dijo Gregson, ignorando la idea de que probablemente habría dejado a Hopkins boqueando como un pez fuera del agua si hubiera estado allí para escucharlo—. He visto su repugnancia ante los despreciables crímenes que la gente comete contra sus semejantes, su placer al sorprender a sus presas, su excitación ante la perspectiva de un misterio, su preocupación por la seguridad de su amigo. Usted _siente_ , señor Holmes, y ahora mismo debe de estar sintiendo intensamente, pero es obvio que recurre a la fortaleza de su mente superior para controlar todas esas incómodas emociones. Créame, ese gélido control que está empleando para seguir en funcionamiento se volverá en su contra. Cuando uno entierra así las emociones, sólo las empeora, las hace más fuertes, porque las está enterrando vivas. Y eso no les gusta, y un día se asegurarán de que a usted tampoco le guste. Necesita una válvula de escape, y si no puede ser Watson, tendrá que ser alguien más.

—No hay nadie más —dijo Holmes con amargura.

En ese momento volvió Hopkins y le tendió a Gregson su sombrero, ajeno a la tensión entre ambos hombres. Gregson emprendió la retirada, pero Hopkins vaciló y se quedó mirando al ceñudo detective.

—Yo, eh… —Hopkins se balanceó nerviosamente sobre sus pies, ignorando la impaciente mirada de Gregson—. Me preguntaba si ya habría comido hoy.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Holmes como si realmente dudara del propósito de tal acto.

—Bueno, Gregson y yo íbamos a ir a almorzar al Simpson y yo, hum, me preguntaba si a usted le gustaría venir.

Gregson soltó una risita ante la expresión genuinamente sorprendida de Holmes.

—Parece que estaba usted equivocado después de todo, señor Holmes.

—Sí, es posible —respondió Holmes, pensativo—. Gracias por la invitación, inspector Hopkins, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —contestó Hopkins con torpeza, sin saber que, a su ingenua manera, había recordado al detective que no estaba tan solo como éste temía.

Gregson condujo al joven fuera de la habitación y, oprimiendo su hombro con ternura, susurró:

—Lo ha hecho bien, Hopkins.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Holmes miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Debería estar empleando todos sus esfuerzos en trazar una estrategia consistente con la nueva información que acababa de obtener, pero no tenía ánimos. Después de todo, era una información inútil, a menos que hubiera un modo de utilizarla contando con la confianza de la banda. No había confidentes a los que recurrir ni cabos sueltos que aprovechar.

Sin mencionar que el sueño, por sí solo, había embargado a Holmes de una decepción tan aplastante que apenas se sentía capaz de hacer algo. Había esperado que su subconsciente hubiera despertado algún recuerdo sobre el paradero de la carta, lo cual, a su vez, podría haber servido de pista para encontrarla, pero sólo había servido para acortar considerablemente el sueño. Necesitaba la carta. Holmes sabía que si tan sólo pudiera tener ese pedacito de consuelo, encontraría las fuerzas para cerrar definitivamente el caso.

Holmes salió a toda prisa de la casa y tomó el coche más cercano. Afortunadamente, Watson no había actuado solo cuando redactó los términos de su testamento.

XXX

Holmes se apeó en Pall Mall Street. El domingo era el único día en que podía encontrar a su hermano fuera del Diogenes. Owens, su ayuda de cámara, le abrió la puerta antes de que tuviera oportunidad de llamar.

—¿Señor? —inquirió plácidamente el anciano.

—Me gustaría ver a mi hermano, si no hay inconveniente.

—Lamento informarle, señor, de que mi patrón no puede ser importunado en este momento. Si lo desea, puede usted aguardar en el salón. Con sumo gusto le serviré un tentempié mientras él concluye sus asuntos.

Holmes asintió con gravedad.

—Ya veo. Gracias, querido amigo. Haga el favor de decirle que he venido.

—Así lo haré. Que tenga un buen día, señor.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Holmes rodeó la casa con sigilo y, sin la menor delicadeza, rompió con el bastón el cristal de una ventana y la forzó para colarse. Se estaba sacudiendo la chaqueta cuando Owens entró en el comedor con una escoba y un recogedor.

—Mi señor le verá ahora, señor.

—Qué casualidad. Gracias, Owens.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el estudio, donde encontró a su hermano instalado entre dos enormes pilas gemelas de folios.

—Percibo que escogiste la tercera ventana a la izquierda del comedor —dijo Mycroft a modo de saludo, sin levantar la mirada del montón de documentos que tenía delante—. Gracias por tu elección, Sherlock; eso elimina la necesidad de calcular las dimensiones necesarias para encargar su reemplazo, puesto que rompiste la segunda a la izquierda la última vez que decidiste irrumpir en mi casa.

—Owens dijo que no estabas disponible.

—Owens dijo que esperaras —corrió Mycroft.

—Y, como ya deberías haber comprendido la primera vez que irrumpí en tu casa, no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo —replicó Holmes, irritado—. Rara vez me entrometo en tu vida, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recibirme cuando vengo.

—En esta ocasión toleraré tu infantil comportamiento, puesto que sólo han pasado tres días desde la muerte del doctor —comentó Mycroft con ligereza—. Pareces estar bastante alterado por todo este asunto.

—¡Pues claro que lo estoy! ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?

Mycroft lanzó un desdeñoso resoplido.

—Estás estresado. ¿De verdad creíste que duraría para siempre?

—¡No, pero sí esperaba que durara al menos un poco más! —dijo Holmes; el humor que había pretendido inyectar a sus palabras sólo hizo que sonaran aún más desesperadas en sus oídos.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad valía la pena todo esto? ¿Acaso creíste prudente permitir que tu felicidad dependiera tanto de otra persona?

Holmes cruzó como un rayo la habitación y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, agarrando a su hermano por las solapas.

—¡Habría dado mi vida por Watson! —gritó, incapaz ya de ocultar el dolor en su voz—. ¿Por qué no mi felicidad?

Soltó bruscamente a su hermano y se sentó, desolado, en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Y si había un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos, Mycroft tuvo la delicadeza de apartar la mirada.

Holmes se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara.

—Si en tan poca estima tenías al doctor, es muy extraño que pasarais tanto tiempo juntos creando disposiciones para mí en caso de que él muriera. ¿Lo amenazaste para que lo hiciera?

—No, no, él acudió a mí —dijo Mycroft, suavizando su voz—. Disculpa mis palabras. Pretendían ser intencionadamente crueles. Tanto tú como yo tendemos a reprimir nuestras emociones y pensé que podrían ayudarte a desahogarte. Eres el menor, y de niño siempre fuiste el más propenso a los berrinches.

—No es verdad —negó Holmes, beligerante. De no haber sido un hombre adulto, la expresión de su rostro habría podido fácilmente identificarse con un puchero.

—Un argumento convincente, Sherlock, de veras. —Mycroft comenzó a organizar sus papeles, que habían caído de sus ordenadas pilas formando una gran montaña de folios—. En cuanto al doctor, a mí también me gustaba mucho.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Holmes, escéptico—. No habrías podido encontrarlo intelectualmente estimulante y, como sólo trabajasteis juntos una vez, no hubo contacto suficiente entre vosotros para que pudieras apreciar sus otras cualidades.

—Las razones por las que me gustaba el doctor no son tan complejas y numerosas como las tuyas, por supuesto. De hecho, mis motivos son simples: lo apreciaba porque era tu amigo.

Holmes miró a su hermano de manera inquisitiva.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Puede que no me importe lo que hagas con tu vida, Sherlock, pero eso no significa que no desee tu felicidad. El doctor sabía hacerte feliz y era obvio que se trataba de un tipo agradable y leal. Acudió a mí confiando en facilitarte las cosas si alguna vez le ocurría algo.

—Pero no dejó una carta —dijo Holmes con tristeza.

—No —admitió Mycroft—. Le animé a escribir una, pero es posible que lo mataran antes de que pudiera emprender la tarea. Lo siento, Sherlock.

—Ya veo —susurró Holmes—. Si ése es el caso, entonces debería seguir mi camino y dejarte acabar lo que estabas haciendo.

Holmes se levantó para marcharse, pero Mycroft ya había rodeado el escritorio y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Espera —rezongó.

Holmes se volvió ligeramente y de pronto se vio engullido por los brazos de su hermano.

—¿Qué…? —jadeó, perplejo.

—Estoy iniciando un abrazo. Estate quieto.

Holmes guardó silencio y, como se sentía estúpido allí parado, levantó los brazos y devolvió el abrazo con torpeza. Mientras asimilaba y catalogaba mentalmente cada aroma que percibía en la chaqueta de su hermano, acabó por relajarse y sólo entonces Mycroft lo soltó.

—Tú… —balbuceó Holmes.

—¿Sí? —inquirió plácidamente Mycroft.

—Tú… deberías plantearte perder algo de peso —soltó Holmes sin pensar mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. Ciertamente, los hermanos menores eran la semilla de Satán.

—Y tú deberías comer más. ¿Cuántas comidas te has saltado últimamente? Más de una docena, por lo menos.

—Sólo en tu mundo tres días equivaldrían a más doce comidas perdidas —se mofó Holmes, pero su tono era jocoso.

Mycroft sonrió y regresó a su escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó algo.

—Puede que el doctor Watson no te dejara una carta, Sherlock, pero escribió muchas otras cosas.

Mycroft entregó a Holmes una gruesa novela forrada en cuero y una edición de bolsillo, mucho más delgada. Holmes se quedó mirándola sin parpadear. Sus dedos acariciaron dulcemente el familiar título que adornaba la parte superior. _Estudio en escarlata_. La dejó a un lado con cuidado y cogió la de las tapas de cuero, que, obviamente, había sido impresa hacía poco, pues aún despedía un fuerte olor a tinta. Su título, _Obras completas de Sherlock Holmes, por Arthur Conan Doyle_.

—Bastante presuntuoso por parte del editor, debo decir —comentó Holmes con escaso entusiasmo mientras echaba un vistazo al interior. Las páginas nuevas crujieron sonoramente. La primera llevaba el mismo título que la cubierta, aunque debajo, en letra más pequeña, rezaba ' _Historias originales de John H. Watson, DM'_ , seguido del año de su nacimiento y del actual, que ahora coincidía con el de su muerte.

—Sí, le pedí al doctor Doyle que la convirtiera en una página de dedicatoria. Al fin y al cabo, esto sólo es una copia previa.

—Tan pronto—murmuró Holmes para sí.

—Será un fenómeno de ventas —dijo Mycroft con cierto orgullo—. Recibirás una parte de las ganancias, por supuesto. Parecen bastante atractivas en forma de libro, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mucho más dignas y menos sensacionalistas que cuando se imprimían en la _Strand_.

Holmes volvió a dejarla sobre el escritorio, meneando la cabeza.

—Ya las he leído.

 _—¿Todas?_ —preguntó Mycroft con énfasis—. Aunque ya lo hayas hecho, esta vez, Sherlock, léelas como si fueran las últimas palabras del doctor Watson. Por una vez, no prestes atención al misterio o a la lógica. Te garantizo que todo lo que Watson quería decirte está ahí, inmortalizado para ti.

Holmes cerró brevemente los ojos, acunó los libros contra su pecho con un brazo, y luego dio a su hermano un fraternal puñetazo en el hombro.

—Gracias.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, Mycroft le propinó un afectuoso coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Eso es por la ventana y el chistecito sobre mi peso.

Holmes sonrió débilmente.

—Te la pagaré. Seré un hombre rico cuando esto salga a la venta —dijo, golpeando con los dedos el lomo de la novela—. Por cierto, ¿hay alguna razón en especial para que huelas a narcisos? ¿Alguna novia, quizá?

La expresión de disgusto de Mycroft no resultó irreconocible para un hombre que sabía interpretarla a la perfección.

—Cuando estoy de humor, le pido a mi asistente que coloque jarrones en los despachos. Eran las flores favoritas de mamá, ya lo sabes. Papá se las compraba cada viernes al salir del trabajo.

—No poseo recuerdos personales al respecto —dijo Holmes.

—No, supongo que no —repuso Mycroft con cierta tristeza.

—Pero conservo la bala de Watson en mi museo —concedió Holmes—. Ignoraba que tuvieras tal tendencia al sentimentalismo, hermano mío.

—Imagino que un comentario tan cáustico también podría aplicársete a ti. Llevas su reloj.

—Yo… —Holmes se dio cuenta entonces de que el reloj que llevaba tenía las letras H.W. grabadas en el dorso, pero se las arregló para conservar una vacua máscara de inocencia—…no pude encontrar el mío.

—Lo más probable es que te lo hayas dejado en la mesa del comedor. Te lo habrás quitado para asegurarte de no perder el tiempo comiendo.

Holmes giró sobre sus talones y agitó despreocupadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

— _Au revoir, mon frère_.

— _À bientôt, petit frère_.

No fue hasta que Holmes se encontró a salvo fuera de la casa y en el interior de un coche rumbo a Baker Street, que empezó a frotarse con cautela su aún dolorida cabeza.

—Los hermanos mayores son la semilla de Satán.

Mientras tanto, en su estudio, Mycroft se masajeaba el hombro dolorido al tiempo que contemplaba su cintura con mirada crítica. Lanzó un suspiro.

—Quizá debería volver a practicar boxeo.

XXX

Holmes llegó al 221-B e, ignorando sus notas, soltó la novela de tapas de cuero sobre la mesita y se tumbó en el sofá con _Estudio en escarlata_. Al principio resultó doloroso leer sobre aquellos breves recuerdos de guerra que habían poblado de pesadillas las noches de su amigo y el desencanto que con tanta claridad había visto en sus ojos cuando se conocieron. Pero era la descripción de ese encuentro lo que Holmes esperaba leer con pavorosa anticipación. Y cuando lo hubo hecho, por primera vez se echó a reír.

—Dios mío, parezco un loco.

 _"…exclamó batiendo las palmas, tan alborozado como un niño con zapatos nuevos."_

 _"Sus ojos destellaban al hablar; se llevó la mano al corazón e hizo una reverencia, como si recibiera los aplausos de una imaginaria multitud."_

—Mi querido Watson, me considero mil veces afortunado porque usted estuviera tan desesperado como para darle una oportunidad al hombre al que describió.

 _"Lo cierto es que Holmes no era un hombre con el que resultase difícil convivir."_

Y Holmes sintió un auténtico alivio al saberlo. Las cinchas que oprimían su pecho comenzaron a aflojarse.

 _"…confesar lo mucho que este hombre estimulaba mi curiosidad y de qué manera me empeñaba en vencer la reserva que mostraba hacia todo lo que a él concernía."_

Holmes recordaba aquellos primeros días que compartieron. A menudo, eso había sido un eufemismo. Cualquier otro habría dejado de darle los buenos días o preguntarle cómo estaba después de verse desairado o ignorado durante más de seis días seguidos, pero Watson había continuado haciéndolo, y no por mera cortesía, sino porque realmente se preocupaba por su grosero y taciturno compañero de piso. Holmes acabó por responderle, pensando que, si lo contentaba, aquel hombre renunciaría a su infernal interrogatorio. Estaba muy equivocado, y, como resultado, Watson supo entonces que Holmes era capaz de responder, lo que significaba que conseguiría sus respuestas con un poco de persistencia. Y Holmes le había contado todos los detalles de su día a día desde entonces.

Pronto dejó la edición de bolsillo y pasó a las obras completas, entreteniéndose en sus casos más importantes. _La banda moteada_ , _La corbeta Gloria Scott_ , _El sabueso de los Baskerville_ … y entonces comprendió que esas historias, al igual que los actuales relatos de misterio, eran un tributo a su amistad. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Supuso que aquí podía aplicarse el viejo adagio: uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y ya casi había acabado cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta y un clamor de voces adolescentes ascendió hasta la ventana.

—¡Señor Holmes, sus chicos han venido a verle! —anunció la señora Hudson.

—Hágalos entrar, señora Hudson. ¡Gracias!

Echó un rápido vistazo a las últimas frases de _La liga de los pelirrojos_ antes de colocar el libro en un estante, donde las manos de los chicos, a menudo pegajosas, no pudieran alcanzarlo. Oyó el inconfundible sonido de una tropa de muchachos ansiosos desfilando escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta de la sala en el mismo momento en que se disponían a entrar.

—Buenas noches, señor Holmes.

—Hola, señor Holmes.

—¡Hola, señor!

Fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta que la sala albergó a más de una docena de sus irregulares de Baker Street. De hecho, estaban todos presentes, lo cual era poco usual.

—¿Qué ocurre, Wiggins? —preguntó Holmes, que, prácticamente, tuvo que vadear aquel mar de chicos para localizar a su líder electo.

—Bueno, señor Holmes, sólo queríamos ofrecerle nuestras, hum… —A Wiggins se le atascó la palabra.

—¿Tristes emociones? —aventuró un chico.

—¿Amargancias?

—¿Góndolas?

—¡Eso! ¡Condolencias! —concluyó Wiggins, triunfante, antes de que su rostro adoptara una expresión triste y sombría—. Por la muerte del doctor Watson. —Se quitó la gorra, gesto que imitó el resto de los chicos—. El doctor siempre fue amable con nosotros. Siempre venía cuando alguno de nosotros se enfermaba y nos daba una moneda más después de que usted nos pagara, así que se nos ocurrió que teníamos que hacer algo en su memoria, como dicen en el periódico, y pensamos que quizá a usted le gustaría venir, ya que era su mejor amigo y todo eso.

Todos los chicos asintieron con solemnidad.

Holmes sintió una punzada de dolor ante la idea de tener que aceptar por fin la muerte de su amigo, y si no hubiera sido por los rapapolvos de Gregson y su hermano, o la invitación a almorzar de Hopkins, o el libro que actualmente residía junto a la colección shakesperiana de Watson, el dolor habría bastado para hacerle declinar la invitación. Así que aceptó la oferta.

—¿Qué se os ha ocurrido?

Wiggins sonrió.

—Bueno, una vez, cuando mi amigo David estaba muy enfermo…

—Pillé la gripe.

—¡Y casi se muere!

—Es verdad —continuó Wiggins, sorteando hábilmente las interrupciones—. Bueno, yo estaba muy preocupado, y, para distraerme, el doctor Watson me enseñó a hacer un barco con una hoja de periódico doblándola con mucho cuidado, y flotaba y todo. Y cuando David se puso mejor, yo lo enseñé a él.

—Y yo enseñé a Lenny —dijo David, señalando a un chico más pequeño que podría ser su hermano.

—Y yo enseñé a Mikey, y Mikey enseñó a Richard, y Richard enseñó a Percy…

—Y así uno tras otro —los interrumpió Wiggins—. Así que, en cierto modo, el doctor Watson nos enseñó a todos, y se nos ocurrió que podríamos hacer un barco cada uno y echarlos a navegar por el Támesis con unas velitas, para que, cuando el doctor los vea desde el cielo, sepa lo bien que se portó con nosotros.

El simbólico significado de la ceremonia de los irregulares impresionó a Holmes. Contempló los sombríos rostros de los muchachitos a los que se les había ofrecido una mano amiga, un hombro sobre el que llorar, una sonrisa de ánimo y las lecciones que enseña la bondad. Pensó en el honor y pensó en Watson.

—Wiggins —dijo suavemente—, ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer uno?

Resultó que los irregulares habían asaltado a un matón del vecindario, repartidor de periódicos del _Morning Post_ , robándole todos sus ejemplares. Pronto la sala de estar quedó cubierta de hojas de periódico descartadas cuando los muchachos iniciaron el delicado proceso de crear sus barcos utilizando las páginas con la foto de la primera plana. La señora Hudson había repartido bocadillos y zumo de naranja recién exprimido entre los chicos y, mientras Holmes seguía absorto las instrucciones de Wiggins, aprovechó la oportunidad para poner un bocadillo en su mano, que él empezó a comer con aire ausente mientras observaba a Wiggins ejecutar sus complejas maniobra con el papel.

—¿Ve? Ahora se dobla el triángulo en forma de rombo y —Wiggins colocó el papel en la posición correcta, con la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios— se abre el sombrero y se separan las esquinas con cuidado, hasta ver la parte en forma de taza, y ya está, ¡un barco!

Wiggins expuso su obra con orgullo.

Holmes cogió el objeto y lo estudió desde todos los ángulos, tocando ligeramente aquí y allá. Luego salió de la habitación y regresó con una hoja de papel completamente distinta, pero que llevaba la misma foto. Era la nota de prensa del _Meryton_ , del que el _Morning Post_ había obtenido la foto original. A Watson le había hecho gracia y había comprado un ejemplar en la estación antes de marcharse. Por aquel entonces, Holmes se había mostrado de lo más irritado. Ahora se dejó caer al suelo, cruzó las piernas al "estilo indio" (como habrían dicho sus jóvenes camaradas) y comenzó a hacer su propio barco. Los chicos lo miraron fascinados cuando, en cuestión de segundos y sin un solo error, Holmes elaboró un barco de papel perfectamente diseñado.

—¡Hala, señor Holmes! ¡Yo no pude hacerlo bien ni después de cinco veces! —exclamó Thomas.

—Ni yo —dijo Wiggins—. El doctor Watson tuvo que explicármelo dos veces.

—¿Puede ayudarme con el mío, señor Holmes? —gimoteó uno de los chicos, sosteniendo algo que parecía una taza plana.

—Por supuesto —dijo Holmes, solícito, preparando una nueva hoja para el chico.

Una vez que todos consiguieron una embarcación satisfactoria (aunque algunas hubieran quedado algo torcidas), se alinearon ante la puerta principal para formar su procesión.

—Bien, chicos, ¿lleváis todos vuestras velas?

Varias voces respondieron a coro "Sí, señor" y "Ajá".

—La mía huele a barrita de limón —proclamó Percy con orgullo.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —inquirió David, entornando los ojos.

—Bueno, la mangué de una ventana.

—¡Eh, se suponía que debíamos comprarlas! —dijo Wiggins, indignado.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste tú la tuya? —preguntó David con obvia suspicacia.

—Se cayó de un carro —repuso Wiggins.

—¡Eso es robar!

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De mi tía Dahlia.

—¿Te la dio?

—No, no se la pedí.

—¡Pues eso también es robar!

—¿Y la tuya, qué? Ya está medio derretida.

—La cogí en una iglesia.

—¿Robaste en una iglesia?

—Tenían miles. No echarán de menos una velita.

Holmes emitió un sonoro carraspeo, poniendo fin al cruce de acusaciones y admisiones de culpabilidad.

—Yo aún tengo que procurarme una vela—dijo con toda seriedad—, y me parece que, para ir a tono con vosotros y llevar a cabo esta ceremonia de un modo satisfactorio, tendré que robar una.

Catorce pares de ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Vamos, comienza el juego! —proclamó Holmes, saliendo a la carrera como un loco, seguido por una marea de adolescentes.

Recorrieron Londres a buen paso y, al llegar al mejor establecimiento de Oxford Street, Holmes situó a los chicos a su alrededor como vigías y comenzó su asalto al lujoso almacén. Sin prisas, echó un vistazo a su selección de velas. Una vez hecha su elección, metió el cilindro de cera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió a cerrar la puerta con su juego de ganzúas más sencillo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Cuando reanudaron la marcha hacia las orillas del río, Lenny, que era el que más cerca se hallaba de Holmes, lo olisqueó tentativamente y preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso, señor Holmes?

—Se supone que su olor recuerda al de los narcisos —respondió Holmes.

—No sabía que al doctor le gustaran los narcisos.

—Habría encajado con su lado romántico —repuso Holmes, de un modo un tanto críptico en opinión de Lenny.

Al llegar a la ribera, encendieron sus velas y colocaron con cuidado sus barquitos en el agua. Todos flotaban y la corriente los arrastró con rapidez, desperdigando sus luces por el Támesis, confiriendo un brillante resplandor a sus oscuras aguas. Holmes alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y se preguntó si de verdad Watson estaría observándolos.

Wiggins intentó descubrir qué miraba el detective, pero, al ver su expresión, apartó rápidamente la mirada. Emitió una tosecilla.

—Hum, parece que esta noche va a llover.

David le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

—¿Pero qué dices? No hay ni una nube en… ¡auch!

Wiggins propinó un fuerte codazo a su amigo en un intento de hacerle callar, porque, obviamente, David no había visto las dos brillantes gotas de lluvia que habían caído del cielo y aterrizado en el rostro de Holmes, deslizándose lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas hasta llegar a su puntiaguda barbilla y caer al suelo, humedeciendo la áspera arena.

El pequeño Lenny tiró de la manga de Holmes.

—Señor Holmes, tenemos algo más que decirle.

Holmes bajó la mirada y contempló los barquitos desapareciendo en la distancia.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Yo y David y mi hermano mayor, Bill, vivíamos en un asilo de Westminster hasta que Bill consiguió trabajo como aprendiz de carpintero. Yo y David éramos muy pequeños entonces y Bill tenía un amigo en el asilo. Se llamaba Gregory Jacobson.

Holmes experimentó un ligero escalofrío. Gregory Jacobson era uno de los líderes de la Cara Oculta.

—Su amigo, al que llamaban Jake, debía un montón de dinero por las gachas, pero Bill lo ayudó a escapar. Jake quería que Bill se fuera con él, pero Bill tenía que cuidar de nosotros. Jake le dijo a Bill que si alguna vez lo necesitaba, lo encontraría en Londres. ¿Y sabe qué, señor Holmes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Holmes, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

Lenny sonrió.

—Usted se parece mucho a Bill.


	4. Encuentros casuales

Había hecho falta una semana entera de preparación, en la que los nervios de Holmes se habían visto sometidos a una constante crispación. Fue arduo, una tortura, incluso, pero Holmes lo soportó, decidido a no sacrificar su sentido común en aras de su arbitrario deseo de infiltrarse en la banda el tiempo suficiente para matar a quien se le cruzara por delante. Quería mucho más que una insípida venganza basada en la violencia. Quería _acabar_ con la Cara Oculta de manera que ninguno de sus miembros lograse escapar y que quienes habían buscado destruirle a través de Watson recibieran su justa dosis de castigo y sufrimiento. Para eso, Holmes necesitaba interpretar su papel a la perfección. Su trampa no podía tener ni una fisura para que nadie pudiera escapar a su venganza.

Observaba a Bill durante el día y por la noche escuchaba las historias del tiempo que había pasado en el asilo de Westminster con Gregory Jacobson. Mientras lo veía trabajar o pasear despreocupadamente por la ciudad, tomaba nota de sus hábitos y preferencias, estilos y estados de ánimo. Durante sus discusiones nocturnas, Holmes imitaba hábilmente sus maneras y expresiones. Bill lo había encontrado desconcertante, y más aún cuando el hombre empezó a responder utilizando su acento y un firme matiz de tenor en lugar de su habitualmente brillante voz de barítono. El jueves Holmes había cambiado de aspecto y comenzado a frecuentar los lugares favoritos de Bill, así como a presentarse en su trabajo entre sus amigos y compañeros.

Había sido bastante sencillo cambiar su apariencia. El hermano de la señora Hudson era ayuda de cámara de un joven caballero y supo cortarle el pelo a Holmes de la manera apropiada. Tampoco entrañó mayor dificultad cortarse el dorso de la mano con una navaja de afeitar y cauterizar parcialmente la herida para simular una antigua cicatriz. Bill y él compartían una estructura facial similar, y aunque la nariz y las cejas de Bill no eran tan severas como las de Holmes, sabía que podía suavizarlas imitando la ingenua sonrisa y la franca expresión de Bill. Ahí residía el mayor reto de Holmes. Nunca había representado a una persona real y descubrió que esconder su personalidad bajo una imitación de la de Bill podía resultar extenuante. Donde él se habría mostrado suspicaz, Bill no habría tenido motivos para hacerlo. En las ocasiones en que Holmes buscaría ocultar sus emociones, Bill las mostraría abiertamente. Bill podía haber cambiado un poco durante los siete años que había estado lejos de Jacobson, pero los hábitos largo tiempo arraigados y las partes esenciales de su personalidad seguían ahí.

Holmes descubrió que contaba con una herramienta aún más admirable que el propio Bill: David y Lenny. Un hombre no está entrenado para percibir sus propias proclividades, sino las de la gente que le rodea, así que los hermanos de Bill eran el jurado perfecto para juzgar la interpretación de Holmes.

—Cuando haga eso, baje un poco la barbilla, señor Holmes.

—Bill mete las manos en los bolsillos, pero puedo notar cómo se frota los dedos cuando está nervioso.

A veces, más útil aún que las observaciones de David era el modo en que Lenny arrugaba la nariz y, con toda la vehemencia de su corta edad, exclamaba:

—¡No, así no! Usted no tiene… Bill no es… ¡Pruebe otra cosa!

Cuando fue capaz de interpretar a la perfección el papel de Bill durante una excursión al estanque de los patos de Regent Park sin que David y Lenny tuvieran que llamarle la atención, envió a los tres hermanos Fitzgerald al norte de Inglaterra con dinero suficiente para ocultarse durante una temporada mientras él seguía ocupándose de las tareas de Bill en la tienda de alfombras hasta que, de manera _inexplicable,_ se encontró injustamente acusado de robo por su patrón y fue despedido en el acto. Entonces comenzó a buscar trabajo en círculos menos respetables, puesto que su única recomendación era un expediente empañado.

Paseó su nombre (por el que ahora respondía con absoluta convicción) por los peores lugares, que en realidad eran los mejores si su intención era armar revuelo. Contó sus penas a los camareros, provocó una pequeña reyerta en los muelles y soportó con paciencia cada segundo que creía estar perdiendo. Por fin, al cabo de cuatro días, la suerte le sonrió: el camarero del _Red Clover_ le señaló a un caballero que quería hablar con él. Holmes se dirigió al rincón más apartado de la taberna, donde un hombre con ropas de jornalero fumaba un puro increíblemente caro.

—Hola, el… um… camarero dijo que tiene trabajo para mí —dijo Holmes, vacilante.

—El mismo Bill de siempre —respondió el hombre, dando una calada al cigarrillo—. Nunca ves una oportunidad cuando llama a tu puerta.

Holmes agrandó los ojos y avanzó un paso para ver mejor el rostro del hombre, reparando en su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz helénica.

—¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?

El hombre se volvió hacia él y sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¿Creías que había muerto o qué?

Holmes alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador y meneó la cabeza.

—No, sólo es la sorpresa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jake.

Jacobson le indicó que se sentara.

—No el suficiente, al parecer. Aún atrapado por el sistema, ¿eh?

Holmes frunció el ceño, genuinamente perplejo. Sin duda Jacobson se había informado sobre él.

—Dejé el asilo hace años. Soy carpintero.

—Lo _eras_ —corrigió Jacobson—, y mira dónde has acabado. Te echaron en cuanto pudieron sólo porque el gran jefe lo decidió. Ésa no es forma de vivir, Bill, bajo el pulgar de Bailey _el Sanguinario_. Da igual quiénes sean o lo que parezcan, son lo que son, lo que son todos. Y todos son como Bailey _el Sanguinario_.

Holmes se frotó inconscientemente el dorso de la mano. El rostro de Jacobson se ensombreció.

—Menuda pieza. Te obligó a meter la mano en aquella máquina.

—Pudo ser peor. Pude haberla perdido. —Holmes decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo supiste que perdí el trabajo?

Jacobson apagó el puro en el mostrador.

—Ahora tengo unos cuantos contactos y me enteré de un caso de mala suerte unido a tu nombre. Pregunté por ahí y procuré localizarte. Hace tiempo, Bill, te dije que si alguna vez necesitabas ayuda vinieras a buscarme. Iba en serio, Bill. Tú me ayudaste a huir de aquel lugar, me diste la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida. Me gustaría devolverte el favor. ¿Has oído hablar de la Cara Oculta?

—He oído rumores. —Los ojos de Holmes recorrieron velozmente la taberna y bajó la voz hasta que sólo fue un murmullo—. Un incendio, dicen.

Jacobson sonrió con aire de suficiencia y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Atento a todo, como siempre, ¿eh?

Holmes se encogió de hombros, pero en su interior mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Nunca se sabe qué información podría resultar útil.

Jacobson asintió.

—Sí, fuimos nosotros, aunque fue algo más que un incendio. Pronto sabrás más.

El tono tan displicente con el que aquel hombre se había referido al asesinato de Watson despertó en Holmes el ardiente deseo de desgarrar su desprotegida garganta, pero lo arrojó al profundo pozo donde enterraba sus emociones desde el comienzo de todo aquel embrollo y lo cubrió bien. No quiso pensar en el momento en que ya no fuera capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

—Escucha, quiero ofrecerte un trabajo. Algo permanente y bien pagado, y donde se te cuidará bien.

—No pienso ir por ahí provocando incendios, Jake —dijo Holmes, cruzando los brazos sobre el mostrador—. No quiero ser parte de eso.

—Tú y tu petulante moralidad —rezongó Jacobson, obviamente contrariado.

Holmes contuvo interiormente la respiración. Sabía que era un riesgo rechazar una oferta tan sincera, pero tenía que jugársela con el descontento inicial de Jacobson para que su interpretación continuara siendo creíble. Bill, que una vez metió la mano en una máquina curtidora por orden de Bailey (uno de los supervisores de planta del asilo que se había ganado la reputación de hacer sangrar a todo el que no cumpliera con sus expectativas y un apodo acorde con ella) para demostrar que ni él ni Jake la habían manipulado, pese a que si hubiera dejado que Jake asumiera la culpa él habría salido indemne, nunca accedería a hacer daño a otras personas. Bill no haría eso y, mientras Holmes siguiera interpretando su papel, él tampoco.

El silencio se alargó dolorosamente durante unos segundos hasta que Jacobson lanzó un bufido y se deshizo del puro con un rápido movimiento.

—No has cambiado nada, Bill.

Una vez más, Holmes se permitió otra exultante sonrisa interior.

Jacobson frunció los labios.

—Oye, todavía cuidas de tus hermanos, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Holmes—. Ahora están en Coventry, con una prima. Le he estado pagando mensualmente por mantenerlos y darles clases.

—No tienes muchas opciones, Bill. No con una acusación de robo. Comprendo que no quieras entrar en este tipo de negocio, pero ¿y si te ofrezco algo distinto de lo que solemos hacer? ¿Se te dan bien los números?

—Ayudaba al señor Miller a organizar sus libros de contabilidad.

—¿Podrías hacer eso para la Cara Oculta?

Holmes titubeó.

Jacobson desechó sus inexpresados temores con un gesto de la mano.

—No tendrás que blanquear dinero ni nada parecido. Ya tenemos a alguien para eso, pero si pudieras llevar nuestros registros, gastos, importaciones y exportaciones, nuestras cuentas estarían al día y tú tendrías dinero para cuidar de tus hermanos.

—¿Drogas? ¿Armas? —inquirió Holmes con suspicacia.

—Por lo que a ti respecta, los contenedores 873 y 614 transportan treinta y cuatro remesas de nuestras importaciones dominicales. Como podrás imaginar, para algunos de nuestros caballeros esto resulta un poco confuso. Vamos, Bill. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá tu prima cuidando de tus hermanos sin pedirte dinero? Quiero ayudarte.

Holmes asintió por fin.

—De acuerdo.

Jacobson le tendió un puro.

—Buena decisión.

XXX

Resultó ser un trabajo sumamente aburrido, o lo habría sido si Holmes no se hubiera dedicado a sabotear progresivamente las finanzas de la Cara Oculta con mortífero cuidado y precisión. Creó libros enteros de información incongruente que los conduciría a la ruina en menos de un mes. No hizo nada tan manifiesto como etiquetar erróneamente las remesas o registrar cantidades incorrectas, pero algunos de sus desgloses de gastos incluían pagos a ciertas personas con un porcentaje de intereses mayor. Además, atribuía a su conveniencia importaciones diferentes a las fechas de exportación, al tiempo que incrementaba las tasas de los sobornos y minutas de unos cuantos jueces y agentes de policía. Y el dinero de la Cara Oculta desapareció tan rápido como los granos de arena en un cedazo.

A Holmes siempre se le dieron bien los puzles. Si a los cinco años los juegos de lógica del periódico ya habían dejado de ser un reto para él, la simplicidad de los libros de registros de la Cara Oculta supuso para Holmes el puzle más básico que jamás había tenido la suerte de encontrar. El sencillo sistema de códigos revelaba exactamente de qué puerto procedía cada artículo, quién lo distribuía y en qué cantidad. Una vez que Holmes descifró el código, sólo tuvo que seguir las líneas de inferencia y deducción que le llevaron a la red de contactos ilegales de la Cara Oculta. No mucho después de aceptar el empleo, ya había reunido pruebas suficientes para condenar a los miembros de la Cara Oculta una docena de veces, y al menos a otras dos bandas, cuatro empresas privadas y dos policías corruptos.

Pero la verdadera labor de Holmes se llevó a cabo en la poco originalmente denominada Cantina. La Cantina era donde los miembros se reunían entre un trabajo y otro para reducir la licorería privada de la banda. Le llevó menos tiempo del que esperaba conocer a la mayor parte de los miembros. Ser amigo de uno de los miembros fundadores bastó para granjearle la aceptación de muchos de ellos. Otros, como Bill, eran el producto de haber crecido en un asilo, y disfrutaban recordando buenos momentos después de embriagarse hasta un punto en el que el dolor ya no podía alcanzarlos. Recibió algún reproche por negarse a tomar parte en los trabajos, pero, en general, fue tarea fácil, hasta que finalmente descubrió quién había sido el responsable del incendio del Highgate.

Habían pasado veintitrés días desde el asesinato de Watson cuando los hombres sacaron el tema mientras se emborrachaban en la Cantina. Holmes detestaba estar allí en tales momentos. Por mucho que odiara a la alta sociedad, odiaba aún más la estupidez, la ignorancia y la inflexibilidad de la gente sin educación. Habían dejado que una infancia difícil envenenara sus ideas y, en lugar de intentar mejorar sus vidas, decidían aferrarse al mundo en el que habían crecido, donde la ambición era la principal motivación y la sociedad, la culpable de su comportamiento. A menudo, Holmes había llegado a sentir piedad por algunos de los criminales a los que había atrapado, almas perdidas sumidas en la desesperación o incluso asesinos que sólo buscaban hacer justicia con aquéllos que creían poder escapar de ella. Pero estos hombres, pensaba Holmes con resentimiento, sólo buscaban nuevas formas de obtener ganancias sin pensar en su procedencia o en iniciar mezquinas rivalidades con otras bandas. Las leyes vigentes en su bello país sólo eran un obstáculo para ellos. Las vidas que destruían valían menos que nada. Holmes, a su vez, los reduciría a la nada.

Fue a última hora de la tarde y él estaba atendiendo la Cantina, como solía hacer muchas noches, cuando los libros lo mantenían despierto. Eso justificaba su presencia allí para escuchar las conversaciones de los demás y congraciarse con ellos lo suficiente para mantener activas sus lenguas. Todo empezó con la mención de su nombre.

—Eh, ¿alguien ha oído algo de Sherlock Holmes últimamente? —preguntó Shuterland, dejando sobre la mesa su vaso de whisky ya vacío.

Holmes estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para levantar la mirada al escuchar su nombre, pero se concentró en la conversación mientras seguía mirando sus libros de contabilidad.

—Nah, yo oí que acabó desquiciado y dejó el negocio —dijo Donald—. Menudo marica. Una simple muerte y se derrumba. Deberíamos haber matado también a su ama de llaves. Quizá se habría colgado.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas por un estridente coro de risas. Donald era una figura importante, casi tan célebre como Jacobson, y dirigía sus operaciones más lucrativas, lo que significaba que cualquier miembro destacado de la Cara Oculta quería gozar de su favor. Holmes ya lo había metido una vez entre rejas por un ingenioso robo en un museo, así que figuraba en los primeros puestos de su lista de personas a las que mutilar si resultaba estar directamente implicado en el asesinato de Watson.

—Pues yo extraño al bueno del doctor —dijo Thomas Thompson, también conocido como Tommy Tom—. Sin sus historias, es mucho más difícil hacer un buen fuego con la _Strand_ porque ya no hay tantas páginas.

Sus risotadas fueron interrumpidas por Shuterland, aporreando la mesa con su vaso vacío.

—Eh, Bill, sé buen chico y sirve unas bebidas, ¿sí? Y ya que estás, únete a nosotros, saca la cabeza de esos libros y deja que crezca algo de pelo en tu barbilla.

Holmes dio las gracias a su buena estrella por aquella oportunidad. Sacó varias botellas de una caja y volvió a llenar los vasos de todos antes de sentarse entre ellos con una pequeña dosis de ginebra. Se echó el pelo sobre los ojos con un gesto bien estudiado y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de escuchar con atención, aunque diera la impresión de estar más interesado en su bebida.

—Me alegra haber tenido al fin la oportunidad de devolvérsela a ese bastardo —dijo Donald—. Si de todos modos íbamos a reducir a cenizas ese agujero de mierda, qué menos que conseguir venganza y reputación al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera por Bryce, yo aún andaría borracho, lamentándome por cómo ese maldito Holmes me arruinó la vida. —Le dio otro lingotazo a su whisky.

—Eh, vuelve a contarnos la historia, Tommy —pidió Shuterland.

—Vale, vale —resolló Tommy entre arcadas de risa embriagada—. Bueno, yo y Roland tuvimos que bajar al sótano a aporrear la caldera, pero subimos a tiempo de ver a Bryce forcejeando con el doctor para ponerle el trapo en la nariz. Era muy gracioso, parecía estar montando un puto caballo de tanto que se retorcía. Bryce lo arrastró a la habitación principal mientras nosotros vertíamos el queroseno y encendíamos las cerillas. Puede que Bryce sea un bastardo insulso, pero no habríamos podido hacerlo si él no hubiera trabajado en el Highgate y supiera que el doctor iba a estar allí.

Holmes sintió el zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Y para rematar la faena, a Bryce se le ocurrió mandarle esa nota a Holmes. ¡Eso fue impagable!

Tommy Tom no tenía ni idea de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte ni de que había hecho lo mismo con otros dos compañeros, pero la persona que ahora encabezaba la lista de Holmes era Alexander Bryce.

Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

XXX

Esta vez, a Holmes le resultó sencillo ser paciente mientras aguardaba en silencio a que Bryce pasara por el callejón. Cada paso lo acercaba más a él, y en el momento en que lo tuvo a la vista, Holmes le asestó una fuerte patada en la rodilla. Bryce cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado. Su capacidad de andar quedó instantáneamente anulada, lo que hizo la huida aún menos probable. Bryce intentó alcanzar su pistola, pero Holmes sujetó rápidamente su muñeca y, apoyando una mano sobre su codo, aplicó la presión necesaria para quebrar la articulación. El hombre lanzó un grito de agonía cuando sus huesos se doblaron y rompieron.

—¡Basta! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

—Voy a matarte.

—¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Holmes sintió que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Me enviaste un telegrama, ¿recuerdas?

Holmes echó hacia atrás el pelo que cubría su frente mientras se arrancaba parte de la masilla que suavizaba su nariz y redondeaba sus mejillas. Pero eran sus ojos los que revelaban quién era y las malévolas intenciones a las que, al fin, podía dar rienda suelta para cebarse en el hombre balbuceante que yacía medio encogido en el suelo, intentando protegerse el brazo roto y la pierna lastimada. Holmes se adelantó, recuperó el arma que Bryce había dejado caer y lo apuntó con ella.

—¡ESPERA! —gritó Bryce, agitando su brazo bueno—. ¡Espera, no me mates! ¡Watson está vivo! ¡Puedo llevarte hasta él!

—¿Sabes por qué la tortura no es un método eficaz de interrogación? —preguntó Holmes con voz amable, y Bryce lloriqueó cuando se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído—: Porque la gente dirá cualquier cosa para que pare el dolor.

Con indiferencia y absoluta frialdad, Holmes apuntó a Bryce con el revólver robado y le disparó en un pie. Su alarido retumbó en la noche. Cuando Holmes volvió a apuntar, Bryce comenzó a farfullar con una urgencia dos veces mayor.

—¡No, tú no lo entiendes! Trabajo para alguien más. No querían muerto a Watson. ¡Sólo capturarlo! Todo lo del incendio y la Cara Oculta fue una cortina de humo para ocultar un complot mayor. Envié esa nota siguiendo instrucciones concretas para hacerte _creer_ que lo hizo la Cara Oculta. Mis colegas se llevaron al auténtico Watson. Yo mismo coloqué el cuerpo falso. ¡Si paras, te llevaré a donde está!

Holmes tiró el arma y Bryce lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sólo duró hasta que el detective lo agarró por la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la dársena en dirección al agua. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de las batientes olas, Holmes recogió la botella de alcohol que había dejado allí a propósito y vertió su contenido sobre el aún vociferante Bryce. Cuando su cuerpo ardiera, las cenizas desaparecerían en el Támesis. El embarcadero estaba vacío. No había testigos ni pruebas. Bryce seguía gritando por su vida.

Holmes encendió una cerilla.

—¡Te digo la verdad! ¡Está vivo, macho! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!

El fuego consumió el pequeño trozo de madera. Holmes podía sentir el calor en sus dedos.

—No te creo —dijo con voz átona, sus palabras una sola nota sin inflexión.

Dejó caer la cerilla.

Los gritos se hicieron aún más fuertes.


	5. Presentación, actuación y prestigio

—¡Mantengan a ese jodido lunático lejos de mí!

—Señor Holmes —dijo Lestrade, pellizcándose ferozmente el puente de la nariz—, ¿le importaría explicar que está pasando aquí exactamente?

—Oh, no sé —comentó Gregson con indiferencia, observando a Bryce lanzarse prácticamente en brazos del agente más cercano, toda una proeza considerando que sólo le quedaba una extremidad sana—, a mí me parece el típico comportamiento de los criminales que el señor Holmes tiene a bien entregarnos.

—Señor Holmes —repitió Lestrade con una voz que amenazaba convertirse en un gruñido.

—Durante el pasado mes estuve trabajando para la Cara Oculta de manera encubierta con objeto de reunir información y las pruebas necesarias para relacionar a la banda con el incendio del Highgate. Le prometo, inspector, que, en cuanto mi investigación llegue a su fin, les proporcionaré los detalles esenciales para que puedan arrestar a sus miembros y meterlos entre rejas con cargos que, misteriosamente, no prosperarán ante un tribunal. La tarea resultará más sencilla cuando la infraestructura central de la Cara Oculta experimente un inminente colapso que la llevará a la ruina absoluta.

»En cuanto al señor Bryce, he conseguido pruebas irrefutables de que tomó parte en el incendio del Highgate con la intención de asesinar al doctor Watson y, como se resistió al arresto, me vi obligado a reducirlo de la forma más violenta. El disparo en el pie fue el resultado de un intenso forcejeo por quitarle el revólver de las manos, y las quemaduras se las hizo al volcar una lámpara sobre un contenedor de alcohol mal sellado que ardió muy cerca de dónde él había caído. Tuve que tirarlo al Támesis para apagarlo.

—Por Dios, hombre, ¿por qué no avisó a un médico? —exclamó Lestrade.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, inspector Lestrade, actualmente no dispongo del mío —dijo Holmes con voz tirante—. Por cierto, quiero examinar los restos de Watson. Están en el depósito de la policía, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta ni permiso, Holmes echó a andar decididamente en dirección al depósito, dejando atrás a Lestrade.

—Señor Holmes, ¿por qué…?

—Deseo verlos —dijo Holmes. Su voz no lo traicionó, pero se mantuvo un paso por delante de Lestrade para evitar que éste viera su rostro.

—¡Señor Holmes! —insistió Lestrade, siguiéndolo al depósito.

No preguntó cómo supo Holmes bajo qué sabana se hallaba el cadáver de su amigo. Holmes titubeó, aferrando en su mano el blanco y prístino sudario.

Lestrade tragó saliva.

—Holmes, ¿es verdad lo que dijo sobre las heridas de Bryce?

—Podría serle franco, inspector. O usted podría olvidar su pregunta. Es usted un aliado respetable, Lestrade. No me gustaría llegar a una situación en la que uno de los dos se vea obligado a mentir.

Lestrade dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Al menos está vivo.

—Sí.

—Pero no era eso lo que usted quería.

—Se equivoca. Yo no…—Holmes volvió a clavar los ojos en la sábana—. Yo no esperaba llegar tan lejos.

—Esta vez haré la vista gorda, señor Holmes, y sólo porque el doctor Watson también era mi amigo.

—Gracias, inspector. Es usted… muy amable.

—Espero que Bryce no piense lo mismo.

Holmes habría sonreído, pero en esos momentos no era capaz. Respiró hondo, levantó la sábana y contempló la cosa ennegrecida y resquebrajada que una vez había sido su amigo y que ahora apenas evocaba una forma humana.

Lestrade contuvo la respiración.

—¿Qué ve?

—Nada —respondió Holmes.

¿Qué podía decir? Si se echaba a reír, como deseaba, Lestrade sin duda pensaría que estaba loco y lo encerraría en el manicomio más cercano. Holmes no podía asumir tal riesgo. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

XXX

Sólo se detuvo en el 221-B el tiempo suficiente para recoger un par de cosas de su habitación, y no había recorrido más de una manzana cuando un coche se detuvo junto a él.

—¿Necesita que le lleven, señor? —preguntó el cochero con voz hosca.

Los ojos de Holmes se posaron en el robusto caballero que se hallaba a unos doce pasos a la derecha, parapetado tras un periódico, y luego en los dos que habían estado siguiéndolo a una distancia prudencial desde que salió por la puerta, y que ahora se habían apostado al otro lado de la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, algo inusual con un tiempo tan bueno.

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Parece que sí. Qué casualidad que pasara por aquí, amigo mío.

El cochero parpadeó, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir tal respuesta, antes de devolverle una renuente sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, claro, señor, claro.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a Holmes por su destino antes de partir. Fueron hacia West End y luego viraron bruscamente. El cochero dejó a Holmes en la esquina de una calle, por donde no tardó en pasar un carruaje al que Holmes fue subido sin ninguna cortesía por dos hombres que creyeron necesario vendarle los ojos y atarle las muñecas. Holmes percibió al instante que era seda y no bramante. Profesionales, eficientes y silenciosos. Sonrió. Era todo lo que había previsto y esperado.

Holmes se formó una vaga idea de su recorrido, percatándose con indiferencia de que habían desandado dos veces el camino y dado al menos cuatro vueltas antes de llegar a su destino al cabo de treinta y cuatro minutos de viaje. Holmes fue entonces sacado del coche e introducido en un edificio, que identificó como una residencia privada al pasar del caro revestimiento de madera al exótico enmoquetado. Percibió la forma en que se amortiguaba el sonido, como si se distribuyera por toda la estancia, lo que indicaba la presencia de un mobiliario que absorbía el eco y un pasillo de unos dos metros de ancho. Lo hicieron bajar veintidós escalones hasta un sótano o bodega y sentarse en una silla de respaldo recto, donde alguien comenzó a deshacer los esmerados nudos con que habían atado sus muñecas.

Separó los labios y mostró los dientes en un gesto que no era tanto una sonrisa como la silenciosa advertencia de un depredador a su presa. Ni siquiera esperó a que le quitaran la venda de los ojos para empezar a hablar.

—Le saludaría debidamente, pero asumo que me dirijo a alguien que no existe según el registro británico, y cuya banda, a todos los efectos, tampoco existe.

Cuando apartó la venda de su rostro, sus ojos confirmaron lo que sus otros sentidos y su intelecto superior ya le habían revelado. Dos hombres sentados a ambos lados de una mesa en forma de riñón, en una estancia iluminada por una única lámpara incandescente sujeta al techo. El caballero de su izquierda lucía un bigote cuidado, aunque algo anticuado, que parecía ser su único rasgo distintivo. El resto sólo resultaba destacable por no ser destacable en absoluto. El caballero de la derecha estaba en la plenitud de la vida. Su cabello sólo había comenzado a encanecer en las sienes. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, y unos hombros macizos. Ambos hombres eran atendidos por un par de doncellas, que les servían café a una distancia quizá algo menor de la debida y lucían uniformes un tanto escandalosos.

El caballero de la izquierda tomó un delicado sorbo antes de responder, como si considerara que el café era más digno de su deferencia.

—Su confianza puede confundirse fácilmente con arrogancia, señor Holmes. Le sugiero que se modere. Es una cualidad muy poco atractiva en un invitado.

Los ojos de Holmes centellearon.

—Sólo he aceptado su hospitalidad porque así lo he decidido. Si estoy aquí es en beneficio mutuo. Si desea mi cooperación, no me insulte y, sobre todo, no se le ocurra jugar conmigo.

El hombre de rasgos anodinos adoptó una expresión de cortés curiosidad.

—¿Jugar con usted, señor Holmes? ¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Si usted y los suyos pretenden entablar negociaciones conmigo, no esperará que hable con su mayordomo —dijo Holmes con voz cansina, señalando con la cabeza al caballero de la derecha.

El bigote del hombre se retorció en una especie de sonrisa antes de susurrar unas cuantas instrucciones al hombre que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, que se levantó de inmediato, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en Holmes.

—Una pequeña prueba, ya me entiende. No siempre se puede confiar en todo lo que cuenta la _Strand_ , por seductores que sean sus relatos.

Holmes apretó los dientes ante aquella tácita referencia.

El hombre acabó su café.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo dedujo que él no era mi socio?

—Por las manchas de limpiador de plata en los guantes que le vi esconder a toda prisa en sus bolsillos. E inferí que, por idénticos motivos de conveniencia, _ella_ —Holmes señaló a la doncella que había estado atendido al mayordomo disfrazado— tampoco es una mujer. Ese particular uniforme de _bonne_ francesa es incapaz de ocultar una nuez de Adán. ¿Ha creído que no sé reconocer maquillaje de escenario y un disfraz cuando los veo, quizá?

La doncella en cuestión lanzó una explosiva carcajada en un glorioso falsete.

—¡Dios, sí que es bueno!

Procedió entonces a arrancarse la cofia y parte de sus excesivas faldas, y se recogió el largo cabello en una cola. A continuación se dejó caer en la silla recientemente desocupada y apoyó sobre la mesa las piernas desnudas. Era esbelto y muy joven, con un atractivo rostro en forma de corazón que le había permitido representar su papel con la misma habilidad que los jóvenes que tradicionalmente frecuentaban los escenarios de principios de siglo. Holmes estimó que el muchacho, si se le podía considerar así, acababa de graduarse en Oxford, si es que no seguía aún allí. ¿Adónde iría a parar el mundo, pensó lúgubremente, si la juventud podía ser captada tan pronto por los círculos internos del crimen organizado?

El chico sonrió abiertamente, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de Holmes. El carmín y colorete le hacían parecer más que un poco loco.

—Oh, no, no, señor Holmes, apenas me han corrompido. Fui yo quien forzó a mi padre a un retiro prematuro. Como hijo suyo, era mi deber continuar con su legado. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, ¿sabe?, y yo debía preservar su visión original.

Holmes decidió que el chico estaba tan perturbado como parecía.

Su contraparte se aclaró la garganta.

—Quizá deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro. A partir de ahora, puede referirse a mí como Jerome, y a mi asociado como Peter.

—Odio Peter —declaró el joven sin más.

Holmes no se molestó en especular al respecto.

—Muy bien, Jerome. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que ambas partes poseemos algo que la otra desea recuperar?

—Le enseñaré la mía si usted me enseña la suya —canturreó Peter.

Holmes extrajo de su chaleco unos cuantos folios y se los mostró.

—Copias de los registros de la Cara Oculta y del contrato de construcción original del Highgate. Tengo ambos originales a buen recaudo, así que no se molesten en asaltar mi casa de Baker Street mientras estoy aquí con ustedes.

La otra doncella le arrebató los folios y se los entregó a Jerome, que los leyó con detenimiento.

—No, señor Holmes, no empleamos métodos tan poco refinados. Al fin y al cabo, dirigimos una empresa floreciente.

—Ninguna organización consta sólo de dos líderes. No sería democrático. ¿Dónde está el tercer miembro de este grupo? —exigió saber Holmes con inequívoca autoridad.

Los documentos acaparaban aún la atención de Jerome.

—Lamentablemente, nos dejó para emprender sus propios negocios. Aún no lo hemos reemplazado.

—Es muy aburrido sin el viejo profesor —suspiró Peter.

—Bueno, señor Holmes —Jerome reunió los papeles y se los tendió a la doncella, que, en lugar de devolvérselos a Holmes, los hizo desaparecer entre los muchos pliegues de sus faldas—, parece que posee algo con lo que nos interesaría negociar. Pero dígame, no pudo haber reunido toda esta información en el breve espacio de tiempo transcurrido desde su fortuito encuentro con Bryce. ¿Cuándo sospechó que había una tercera parte involucrada?

—Desde que investigué las ruinas del Highgate, aunque la idea no acabó de tomar forma hasta que consulté a una de mis fuentes más fiables.

—Se refiere a su amigo el mercenario del apodo angelical —dijo Jerome, tomando a Holmes por sorpresa—. Sí, estamos al tanto de sus tratos con él, pero siga, por favor.

—Confirmé, por supuesto, que el incendio no había sido producido por causas naturales, pero lo que me pareció más curioso fue el edificio en sí. Vi cañerías que conducían al cuarto de calderas, pero que no estaban conectadas a la red hidráulica principal. Eso, unido al hecho de que la habitación contigua al cuarto de calderas estaba llena de archivos que el fuego devoró, me llevó a pensar que las cañerías eran tan significativas como incongruentes. Fue así como consiguieron despegar, ¿verdad? —Una pregunta retórica, porque Holmes conocía la respuesta tan bien como los diecisiete peldaños que subían hasta su sala de estar—. Highgate siempre había sido conocido por ser frecuentado casi exclusivamente por hombres del Yard, y en eso residía la fuente de la mercancía más codiciada del mundo criminal: la información. ¿Quién contrata al instante a un camarero, un portero y un repartidor de cartas, firmando un contrato de alquiler por el edificio antes incluso de encontrar un gerente? Ni siquiera hacía falta que fuera información que pudiera emplearse para un posible chantaje. Los hombres de Scotland Yard, abnegadamente entregados a su trabajo, apenas hablan de otra cosa incluso en su tiempo libre. Podían obtener el perfil de cada agente, permitiéndoles evaluar quiénes podían ser captados o utilizados. También dispondrían de información inmediata sobre sus casos actuales y su vida personal. Crearon una red con los principales círculos criminales, con información incluida. No sólo disponían de un recurso en constante demanda, sino que además cumplían el doble objetivo de estar al tanto de lo que se cocía en ambos bandos.

»Y cuando se asentaron firmemente en el sistema, donde podían manipularlo todo sin verse comprometidos —continuó Holmes, expresando en su rostro tanto la dosis justa de respeto como una exuberante arrogancia—, tuvieron que eliminar los cabos sueltos.

—Siga, siga, no nos tenga en suspenso —lo instó Peter, prácticamente temblando de emoción—. Bryce tuvo que haberle contado algo, ese desgraciado sin carácter… ¿Qué más ha deducido?

—Su objetivo ha sido siempre cortar todo vínculo con su anterior oficio. No habrían podido encargarle el trabajo a otra banda o contratar un servicio privado sin correr el riesgo de que les relacionasen con ustedes, así que tienen a un topo susurrándole al oído a la Cara Oculta, que encajaba con el _modus operandi_ y tenía un interés personal en atribuirse un asesinato, proporcionándole la información apropiada y permitiendo que les haga el trabajo sucio, sin que en ningún momento deje un rastro que conduzca hasta ustedes.

—Sí, utilizamos efectivamente a la Cara Oculta como peón, pero subestima nuestras tácticas. Hay una pregunta que aún debe formular —dijo Jerome con una voz desconcertantemente suave.

La sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó.

—¿Dónde está Watson?

Holmes sintió que se le helaba hasta la última molécula del cuerpo.

—Oh, sí —asintió Jerome—. Lo tenemos nosotros.

—Lo sé.

El desagrado revoloteó brevemente en el impasible rostro de Jerome.

—Bryce se lo dijo, sin duda.

—No le creí entonces, pero eso me impulsó a examinar personalmente los restos de Watson. ¿Quién era ese desdichado?

Jerome se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Nadie, alguien que encontramos en la calle.

Holmes se sintió impactado por la horrible monstruosidad que anidaba en aquel hombre. Peter podía estar loco, pero ese hombre, que parecía tan común y corriente como cualquiera, que podría pasar desapercibido en la calle, le había disparado dos veces a alguien con un rifle _jezail_ sólo porque convenía a sus planes.

—Las heridas tenían al menos seis meses de antigüedad, tiempo suficiente para que parte del hueso se hubiera soldado, aunque, para ser justos, era un doble pasable —razonó Holmes, procurando mantener un tono lo más cándido posible—. No sé si tenían en nómina al forense o si simplemente pasó por alto ese detalle. En cualquier caso, sus designios debieron requerir una extensa planificación. Ciertamente, hizo falta un gran esfuerzo para fingir la muerte de mi humilde biógrafo.

—En efecto, meses de cuidadosa planificación estropeados por ese idiota de Bryce —gimió Peter con tristeza.

—Watson ha sido nuestra inversión a largo plazo —añadió Jerome—. Funciona mucho mejor con niños, pero así son las cosas.

—¡Oh, imagíneselo, señor Holmes! —exclamó Peter—. Hele ahí, dentro de cinco, seis, quizá diez años, tropezándose con un caso singular. Una cosa conduce a la otra y termina ante nuestra puerta, dispuesto a encerrarnos de una vez por todas. Pero, un momento, ¿qué es esto? ¿Su querido amigo ha vuelto de la tumba? Impagable. ¿Qué otra opción tendría salvo aceptar nuestras condiciones?

—Esencialmente, el mismo dilema al que se enfrenta ahora, aunque mucho antes de lo que habíamos previsto —lo interrumpió Jerome con suavidad.

—¿Cómo sabían que no me retiraría y dejaría Londres para llorar la pérdida de mi amigo? —preguntó Holmes.

Jerome se encogió de hombros.

—Lo habríamos utilizado para extorsionarle de un modo u otro, quizá para influir en su hermano, o para cualquier otra cosa que pudiera deparar el futuro. Como ya hemos dicho, estábamos preparados para mantener retenido a Watson durante un considerable periodo de tiempo. Ah —Jerome se interrumpió al oír cómo se abría la puerta del sótano—, la coordinación de Morgan es de lo más oportuna.

Holmes reconoció los pasos de una de las personas que bajaban las escaleras. Escuchó con todo su ser, casi olvidándose de respirar, mientras dos pares de pies se detenían a menos de un metro de él. No podía moverse, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y que los hombres que tenía frente a él fueran testigos de su decepción. Había llorado su muerte. Vaya si lo había hecho. Había sufrido muchísimo y sabía que, si ahora se permitía tener esperanzas, no sería capaz de sobrevivir a aquello por segunda vez.

—¿Holmes?

Y entonces se levantó, con una mano aferrada al respaldo de la silla y los ojos clavados en el rostro de su amigo. En un par de zancadas sus delgadas piernas lo dejaron a un par de pulgadas de él. Entonces rodeó su cuello con un brazo y lo envolvió en un rudo abrazo. Una cosa era saber la verdad y otra muy distinta tener una prueba tangible e irrefutable de ella. Está bien escuchar que el sol aleja la oscuridad, pero no es igual que contemplar la aurora.

El contacto duró poco más que un segundo, pero si Watson tenía alguna duda en cuanto a la dimensión del dolor, preocupación o alegría de su amigo, quedó completamente despejada por el modo en que Holmes sostuvo su mirada al apartarse y susurró:

—¿John?

—Estoy bien, Holmes —dijo Watson con voz queda.

Mientras Holmes asimilaba la aparición de su amigo, admitió con reserva que aquello no era un intento de comedimiento por parte de Watson. No llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había salido aquella noche, pero lo que lucía estaba, en su mayor parte, limpio y perfectamente aprovechable. Advirtió que la camisa de Watson estaba arrugada y, en general, presentaba una apariencia mucho más ajada que su chaleco, lo que indicaba que probablemente había dormido con ella. Parecía cansado, no por falta de sueño, pero aun así era obvio que su cautiverio le había pasado factura. Ciertamente, su apariencia no era tan marcial como Holmes la recordaba, y había perdido algo de peso, aunque no mostraba signos de desnutrición ni maltrato de ningún tipo.

Watson le tendió la mano como si buscara crear una atmósfera de normalidad entre ellos, y Holmes, a regañadientes, se la estrechó. Watson intentó transmitirle todo lo que pudo en aquel gesto, desde un "Lo siento" a un "No te preocupes", "Te he echado de menos" y "Estoy aquí". Holmes, que podía leer la culpabilidad en el rostro del mejor de los mentirosos, se dio cuenta de eso con perfecta claridad, y la expresión atormentada que Watson había visto en los ojos de su amigo comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

—Ya basta —dijo Peter, impaciente—. Tenemos asuntos que atender.

—Morgan, una silla para el buen doctor, por favor —dijo Jerome, indicando el espacio vacío donde la mesa formaba un arco—. Por cierto, señor Holmes, si se le ha ocurrido darle algo a su amigo durante este conmovedor encuentro, sepa que Morgan registrará después al doctor y si encuentra algo lo castigará debidamente.

Holmes volvió a su asiento, que se encontraba a sólo siete pasos del que Watson ocupaba ahora.

—Pronto será liberado. Si le hubiera dado algo, habría sido un libro. Dudo que sus aposentos dispongan de algo más que de lo imprescindible para la supervivencia. Es una tortura cruel para un hombre instruido verse forzado a permanecer inactivo.

—No se preocupe, Holmes. Al menos mi celda es un poco mejor que esta habitación, aunque comparte algunas encantadoras similitudes, y mis días no son tan penosos. Cuando no estoy absorto contando las motas de polvo, en mi tiempo libre contemplo la inalterable salida del sol o cuento las campanadas —comentó Watson con frialdad.

La voz de Watson sonaba algo ronca, y a Holmes no le habría sorprendido que ésta fuera la charla más larga que Watson había mantenido desde su reclusión. Durante su breve contacto, Holmes había visto en su rostro una desesperada necesidad, y era consciente de que la soledad podía devorar a cualquier hombre. Si a eso se sumaba la ausencia de estímulos de cualquier tipo, Holmes no habría culpado a Watson por haberse vuelto medio loco a esas alturas.

—¿Le han hecho daño? —preguntó.

—No, mi pierna ha hecho de las suyas pese a la falta de espacio para andar, pero creo que puede haberse debido a mi preocupación por usted.

Holmes asintió antes de volver a centrar su atención en Jerome y su colega.

—Muy bien, ustedes tienen a Watson y yo tengo todas las pruebas necesarias para relacionarles con más de una docena de crímenes. Mi infiltración en la Cara Oculta no fue infructuosa, como ven. Estoy seguro de poder demostrar su implicación en varios casos que han quedado sin resolver durante los últimos siete años, más o menos. Les doy mi palabra de que lo destruiré todo y, aunque no puedo prometer que dejaré de perseguirles, tengan por seguro que dicha información nunca llegará a manos de la policía. A cambio, liberarán a Watson.

—Ni hablar, qué plan tan horrible —dijo Peter—. Tengo una sugerencia mejor. Usted destruye las pruebas y, para garantizar la continuidad de nuestras actividades, conservaremos a Watson y dejaremos que le visite, digamos —se toqueteó el mentón, considerándolo—, el tercer domingo de cada mes y en vacaciones, excepto en Navidad.

—No, liberen a Watson o no hay trato.

Jerome lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Olvida, señor Holmes, que aunque usted tenga en su poder lo que queremos, sólo puede hacer dos cosas: entregárselo a la policía o conservarlo. Nosotros, sin embargo, tenemos todo un abanico de opciones. Al fin y al cabo, hay una amplia gama entre la vida y la muerte de Watson.

Jerome se levantó y rodeó la mesa en dirección a Watson, que lo observó con desconfianza.

—Por ejemplo, podríamos dejarle sin comida, sin agua, sin cama —Un cuchillo se materializó en su mano mientras enumeraba las comodidades de Watson como si fueran artículos en la lista de la compra—, sin ropa, sin dignidad. Incluso podríamos dejarle sin unos cuantos miembros, aunque tendríamos que seccionarlos en distintas ocasiones. Algunos hombres no sobreviven al trauma.

—Podríamos torturarlo. Podríamos hacerle daño —dijo Peter con los ojos brillantes—. Cada día suplicaría, gritaría y lloraría. Cada día, algo nuevo.

—Y cuando eso se volviera un fastidio, siempre podemos matarle y enviar su cabeza a Baker Street. Preferimos trabajar en un anonimato absoluto, pero eso podría cambiar si nos vemos obligados. Así que ya ve, Holmes, puede que usted tenga un plan mejor, pero nosotros tenemos la pieza más importante. Esto nunca fue tanto una negociación como un ultimátum. Haga lo que le decimos y no desapareceremos entre los pecaminosos senos de la sociedad llevándonos a su queridísimo amigo y compañero. ¿Cuál es su respuesta, señor Holmes?

Holmes observó a su amigo, que, a estas alturas, más que asustado, sólo parecía encolerizado por su papel como instrumento para coaccionarle. Watson lo miró y movió la cabeza de un modo casi imperceptible. Holmes frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

Jerome suspiró.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacerle una demostración?

Se pasó el cuchillo a la mano derecha y avanzó un paso.

—¡No! —gritó Holmes, perdiendo el control habitual de su voz—. Acepto sus condiciones. Les entregaré todas las pruebas en veinticuatro horas y eliminaré todos mis registros personales sobre el asunto.

—No habrá hablado con alguno de sus amigos policías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jerome.

—No, no podía arriesgarme antes de tener pruebas de que estaba vivo —declaró sombríamente Holmes.

—Muy bien.

Sin previo aviso, el cuchillo hizo un movimiento fulgurante, trazó una línea en el brazo de Watson y luego se hundió bruscamente en su hombro hasta la empuñadura, que sobresalió, casi paralela al cuello, de manera nauseabunda. Watson hizo un formidable esfuerzo por ahogar un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Holmes se levantó al instante.

—¡He aceptado, maldita sea!

—Sólo le recuerdo quién manda aquí, señor Holmes. Quizá esto atempere su arrogancia. Morgan, por favor, acompaña al señor Holmes fuera de aquí.

Holmes fue obligado a marcharse entre las dementes carcajadas de Peter y los jadeos contenidos de Watson.

XXX

Horas después, en lugar de encontrarse en el 221-B ante una hoguera de papeles que garantizaría la integridad física de Watson, Holmes se hallaba sentado en un reservado del _Steer & Stine_.

—¿Qué quiere ahora, señor Holmes? —preguntó Forcas, soltando una bocanada de humo—. ¿Quiere pedirme otro favor?

—Me gustaría contratar tus servicios.

Forcas alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Ya veo. Pero lamento decirle que mis servicios le costarían más que los favores que aún le debo.

—No me has entendido —dijo Holmes, poniendo una voluminosa bolsa delante del hombre; el tintineo de varios cientos de monedas y el golpe seco de los billetes sobre la mesa era inconfundible—. Pretendo pagar tus honorarios completos.

Forcas atrajo la bolsa hacia sí, palpando sus cordones con expresión perpleja.

—El necio da rienda suelta a su rabia, pero el sabio sabe dominarla. Ciertamente, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Holmes sonrió.

—El deseo cumplido regocija el alma.

Forcas levantó su vaso.

—Por mi nuevo patrón.

Bebieron y trazaron sus planes.

Por la noche, todo habría acabado.

La venganza siempre es más dulce cuando se sirve fría.


	6. Todos nuestros pequeños sacrificios

—Apenas puedo creerlo —dijo Hopkins, observando a Holmes alejarse de Baker Street con los inspectores Gregson y Lestrade desde una de las ventanas de la sala de estar.

Watson también lo miraba con una emoción indescifrable en su rostro.

—Aunque ése no fue su único error, era todo lo que hacía falta para provocar su caída. No es aconsejable subestimar a Sherlock Holmes.

—Pero lo que hizo… —Hopkins se interrumpió.

Watson sonrió sin dejar de contemplar la figura de su amigo desde la ventana.

—¿No creía que fuera capaz de eso, inspector Hopkins?

Hopkins meneó la cabeza.

—No, lo cierto es que no.

—No seré yo quien se queje. Al fin y al cabo, soy el más beneficiado. Siempre le estaré agradecido. No soy un hombre religioso, pero he llevado una vida recta aunque en mis oraciones haya primado el bienestar de mis pacientes sobre la gratitud. —Watson hizo una breve pausa, pensativo—. Pero, por más que lo intento, no logro imaginar qué he hecho para merecer una amistad tan profunda como la que Holmes me profesa. O he sido bendecido o tengo una suerte poco común.

Hopkins estaba sorprendido por la franqueza con la que hablaba Watson. Lo cierto era que el último mes había sido un infierno para ambos.

Antes de subir al coche, Holmes alzó la vista hacia la ventana de la sala de estar y sonrió. Era una sonrisa de triunfo que no lamentaba nada.

XXX

 _Ocho horas antes…_

—Comprende que, después de esto, no habrá marcha atrás, ¿verdad? —murmuró Forcas, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Su ropa oscura se fundía entre las sombras, salvaguardándole de la luz de la luna. Su mano diestra había sacado una pistola de su cintura. Al hablar, gesticulaba despreocupadamente con ella, como si fuera un simple cigarrillo en lugar de un arma.

Holmes imitaba vagamente su postura, aunque con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pierna apoyada contra el tronco. Parecía más aburrido que relajado.

—Como hace ya más de once minutos que has enviado a tus hombres a completar la primera fase de esta operación, debo darte la razón. El tiempo posee la inconveniente cualidad de ser lineal.

—No me refería a eso.

—No, pero no tiene sentido a responder a tu verdadera pregunta.

—La verdad es dura, ¿eh?

—No saques conclusiones —dijo Holmes, irritado.

Forcas alzó los ojos al cielo iluminado por la luna y sonrió de un modo abstracto.

—Cuando un chico hambriento roba una manzana para su madre enferma, se dice a sí mismo que es necesario, que no hay otra manera, y estaría en lo cierto. Pero, al cabo de unos días, inevitablemente necesitará alguna otra cosa esencial, y luego otra. ¿Dónde está la línea entre robar por necesidad y ser un delincuente? Uno puede acabar en un callejón sin salida.

—Entonces debo dar gracias por no haber llegado aún a ese extremo.

—Muy bien, señor Holmes, usted sabrá.

Holmes cruzó los brazos con más fuerza, molesto.

—No me estás dando la razón. Sólo me sigues la corriente.

—En este negocio tenemos un dicho, señor Holmes, y es que el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Si usted dice que aún no ha iniciado su depravado descenso al mundo criminal, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirle?

—Al menos, concédeme el crédito que le darías a un buen conocedor del mundo criminal en lugar de a un simple cliente cuando digo que esta situación es sólo un hecho puntual. No volverá a repetirse mientras viva.

Forcas asintió, aburrido.

—Lo que usted diga, señor Holmes.

Holmes tenía la intención de prolongar la discusión cuando, de pronto, alguien se materializó entre los árboles. El hombre era más alto que él y que Forcas, aunque poseía un rostro suave y delgado que sugería que era más joven que ambos. Por lo que Holmes había observado, era tan parco en palabras como en movimientos, y no parecía albergar ningún tipo de energía. Se expresaba sin entusiasmo, lo cual resultaba novedoso en comparación con la excesivamente ferviente naturaleza de otros miembros de su gremio. No proyectaba la imagen de un individuo hastiado del mundo o por encima de él. No poseía la fría profesionalidad de Jerome, pero parecía decidido a llevar a cabo su labor con la mayor eficiencia posible, sin importar cuál fuera.

Intercambió algunas palabras casi inaudibles con Forcas, que le respondió en voz un poco más alta que reuniera a los otros, antes de saludar cortésmente a Holmes con la cabeza y desaparecer una vez más.

—Eli dice que Rusham está al caer. ¿Preparado para dar su primer paso hacia el infierno, señor Holmes?

Holmes no contestó. Se limitó a lanzar una intensa mirada al hombre acicalado y musculoso que tenía frente a él, evaluándolo con todo el peso de su considerable intelecto.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando tu padre trajo a Elijah a casa para que tu madre se ocupara del fruto de uno de sus muchos devaneos?

Los ojos de Forcas centellearon.

—¿Cómo ha…?

—Ambos padecéis daltonismo, incapacidad para distinguir los colores, aunque los dos lo sufrís de forma distinta. ¿Me equivoco?

Forcas se apartó del árbol. Aún sostenía relajadamente el arma, pero se las arregló para proyectar un aspecto amenazador.

—Permítame aclararle algo, señor Holmes. Mi madre _nunca_ se ocupó de Eli, y a mi padre le importaba un bledo. Yo cuido de él desde los cinco años.

—Debió ser difícil criar a un niño sin ayuda —comentó Holmes con suavidad.

—Eso me convirtió en lo que soy. —Forcas contempló su revólver con pesar—. Con la vida que llevábamos, me habría hundido en la nada sin Eli. Es más fácil ser más fuerte cuando tienes a alguien por quien velar. Y más sencillo tomar ciertas decisiones cuando no es sólo tu vida la que depende de ello.

—Supongo que te viste obligado a robar muchas manzanas.

—Eso y más. A veces, medicinas, y cosas que vender. Mi madre esperaba que Eli se prostituyera para incrementar nuestros ingresos. Una vez llegué a casa y me encontré a un viejo manoseándolo. Lo había traído mi madre. Por suerte, mi padre, pese a ser un borracho impenitente, tenía más músculos que grasa, y pude despachar al caballero. Tuvo suerte de conservar la capacidad de procrear después de eso.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho si tu madre se hubiera salido con la suya? —preguntó Holmes, alargando las palabras.

—Le habría arrancado las tripas a ese hombre y obligado a mirar cómo se las hacía tragar a mi madre.

—Muy esclarecedor. Y, a menos que una cosa así hubiera ocurrido por segunda vez, ¿en alguna otra ocasión te has sentido inclinado a emplear semejante violencia?

Forcas inclinó la cabeza, relajando ligeramente su postura.

—No.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Del mismo modo en que tú llegarías a ese extremo si alguien causara un daño irreparable a tu hermano, yo haría algo parecido por Watson. Es un hecho aislado provocado por circunstancias externas. He pasado casi un mes creyendo que mi amigo estaba muerto, y he decidido no especular sobre si puede haber algo más terrible que eso, salvo su muerte real, en cuyo caso nada importaría, porque vivir sin Watson es lo más cercano a vivir sin alma que se me ocurre y, por lo tanto, difícilmente comparable a mancillarla contratando a un equipo de mercenarios.

Forcas se encogió de hombros y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco.

—Me parece justo.

—Faltaría más.

Esperaron varios minutos más antes de que Elijah volviera a reunirse con ellos. Lo acompañaban Caulders, un hombre tan grande como un buey, pero cuyos ojos reflejaban la agudeza de una bestia mucho más inteligente; Brisbee, un yanqui que llevaba un par de pistolas a la cintura, como un auténtico vaquero americano; Pollux, un hombrecillo esbelto con unas manos ansiosas por apoderarse del objeto más cercano o forzar el candado más seguro; y Rusham, que no era una persona sino dos, escalofriantemente parecidas, con la piel oscura y la estatura media de su gente y los ojos profundamente azules de su progenitor, oficial de la marina británica.

—¿Todo listo, caballeros? ¿Rusham?

—Cinco centinelas.

—Cuatro perros.

—La mitad del trabajo —concluyeron al unísono, sin que ningún otro acento empañara su inglés sorprendentemente fluido.

—Muy bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer, caballeros. Pollux, Brisbee, adentro. Rusham, a los lados. Elijah y Caulders, conmigo y Holmes. Vamos.

Brisbee y Pollux echaron a correr hacia la casa con los Rusham, que se separaron hacia ambos flancos. El grupo de Holmes cerraba la retaguardia. La mansión estaba rodeada por una reja alta de hierro forjado en la parte delantera y un grueso muro de ladrillo en la trasera. Se aproximaron a la intersección donde la reja se encontraba con el muro, que el cuarteto a la vanguardia escaló con notoria eficiencia. Brisbee, Pollux y uno de los gemelos siguieron adelante mientras el otro quitaba el cerrojo a la pesada puerta de madera, situada bajo el muro. Aún había cierta distancia hasta la casa, pero Holmes advirtió que uno de los vigilantes yacía tras el murete del jardín y dos de los perros estaban ocultos bajo unas matas de aulaga, todos ellos, aparentemente, como troncos. Holmes se dijo que tenía que preguntar a los gemelos Rusham con qué habían untado exactamente las puntas de sus dardos. Sin duda, una vieja receta transmitida de una generación a otra en las profundidades de la India resultaba más eficaz que la morfina o el cloroformo.

Todas las cortinas de la casa estaban corridas, salvo las de las pocas ventanas que se hallaban sumidas en la oscuridad. Holmes pudo ver que, a pesar de las persianas, varias habitaciones albergaban ocupantes que permanecían despiertos incluso a aquellas horas tan intempestivas. Se arrastraron en silencio hacia la casa, evitando exponerse a la vista de los restantes vigilantes. Era más prudente adoptar la precaución extra de evitarlos que intentar reducirlos a todos y levantar sospechas. No tardaron en estar los cuatro apretados contra la pared más sombría de la casa mientras un Rusham se encaramaba velozmente a las ramas del árbol más próximo. Aguardaron. Cada aliento pareció alargarse una eternidad antes de que el segundo Rusham apareciera corriendo por la esquina de la casa, indicándoles que lo siguieran. Allí, en la parte de atrás de la mansión, al nivel del suelo, había una única ventana rectangular de cristal esmerilado (o quizá excesivamente sucio), protegida por oscuros barrotes de hierro.

Esa noche, la luna brillaba en sus tres cuartas partes y, aunque su resplandor no era tan revelador como si hubiera estado llena, iluminaba todo aquel lado de la casa. Serían descubiertos al instante si alguien daba la voz de alarma. La fecha de la operación no había sido elección suya, así que no estaban trabajando en condiciones óptimas. Sin embargo, eso también había sido innegociable.

Rusham fue a vigilar el otro lado de la casa, y Holmes, Forcas y Caulders se agazaparon bajo la ventana enrejada, mientras Elijah guardaba sus espaldas. Holmes no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su rostro al descubrir la pequeña brecha en el lado izquierdo, un trozo de vitral con una mancha oscura que podría no haber sido nada, pero que él sabía que era sangre. Mientras tanto, Caulders dejó en el suelo su saco de arpillera y sacó de él dos herramientas: un cincel enorme y un martillo aún mayor.

—Esto va a hacer mucho ruido —murmuró, apoyando la punta del cincel donde los barrotes se unían a la pared.

—¿No podíais haber reservado una parte de la generosa suma que os pagué para comprar un poco de dinamita? —susurró Holmes.

—Si lo que quería era un alboroto, sí, podríamos haber comprado dinamita —dijo Forcas, apretando los dientes—. Pero usted pagó por un trabajo de precisión y eso es lo que tendrá. Vamos, Caulders.

Caulders levantó el martillo por encima de la cabeza.

Después de eso, ya no habría vuelta atrás. O seguían hasta el fin o morían en el intento.

El martillo descendió. El esfuerzo ponía de relieve los enormes músculos de los brazos de Caulders mientras hacía saltar trozos de yeso y roca sólida. Repitió rápidamente la operación en la esquina opuesta, y luego, más aprisa, en las dos esquinas inferiores. En efecto, hizo mucho ruido, aunque no tanto como el que habría hecho la dinamita, admitió Holmes de mala gana, pero sin duda el suficiente, porque podía oír cierta agitación en el interior de la casa.

Forcas y Caulders cogieron cada uno un lado de la rejilla y tiraron, tensando hombros y espalda al arrancar las rejas de los restos de la pared. Ese particular sonido del metal retorcido chirriando contra la roca desgranada fue lo que terminó de alertar a los habitantes de la casa. En cuestión de segundos, las ventanas se iluminaron sobre sus cabezas y oyeron voces que gritaban.

Una voz en especial llamó la atención de Holmes.

—Holmes, ¿es…? ¡No puede ser!

Cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido antes quedó diluida en la transcendencia de ese momento: fue entonces cuando Holmes supo que, o moría fracasando, o llegaba hasta el fin, para volver a ver a Watson en la sala de estar de su casa de Baker Street, donde pertenecía.

La ventana fue arrancada de manera similar, revelando por fin a su amigo. Se encontraba reclinado contra la pared sobre un espartano catre atornillado al suelo, pero en ese momento se enderezó con una expresión de cómica conmoción y absoluta consternación. Cuando se movió, se oyó el sonido metálico de una pesada cadena de hierro al arrastrarse por el suelo y rechinar contra el poste de la cama. El rostro de Watson lucía cardenales que antes no habían estado allí y había sangre en el cuello de su camisa. Holmes habría podido deducir cabalmente la naturaleza de las heridas, pero, mientras se dejaba caer en la diminuta celda del sótano seguido por Elijah, escuchando el sonido de unos pies que corrían en algún lugar más allá de la pesada puerta de madera, consideró que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió cuatro de sus mejores ganzúas, se metió dos en la boca para poder maniobrar mejor y examinó la cerradura de los grilletes que aprisionaban el tobillo de Watson. Lanzó una imprecación con la boca llena al ver que se trataba de una cerradura de tambor de pines y no una de gorja, pero eso no lo tomó por sorpresa y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Simultáneamente, oyó cómo se abrían los diversos cerrojos y seguros de la puerta de la celda.

Al reemplazar una herramienta por otra, la boca de Holmes quedó libre e inmediatamente preguntó a su amigo:

—Watson, ¿se encuentra muy mal?

—Bastante. Recibí una paliza. Mi pierna está… —Titubeó y, suavemente, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Holmes; el gesto hablaba por sí solo—. No seré capaz de andar, y mucho menos de correr.

El contacto de su mano hizo comprender a Holmes lo que su amigo no se atrevía a decir en voz alta: "Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Gracias. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo". La leve tensión de sus dedos sobre el abrigo: "Huye. Por favor."

Pero todo se resumía en un "Déjame" y Holmes no podía hacer eso, como tampoco había podido hacerlo cuando pensaba que Watson estaba muerto. Era demasiado, y Watson lo era todo.

Holmes ignoró la mano de Watson.

—Lo conseguiremos. Y ahora, déjeme trabajar.

La puerta apenas había empezado a abrirse cuando Forcas apuntó con la lánguida gracia que proporciona la práctica y disparó dos veces. Unos gritos resonaron en alguna de las cámaras situadas más allá de la puerta. Se disponía a apuntar de nuevo cuando volvió bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar la llamada triunfal de unas voces enardecidas.

—Dese prisa, maldita sea —gruñó, retirándose ligeramente de la ventana para concentrarse en neutralizar cualquier interferencia exterior.

Dos disparos resonaron en la quietud de la noche.

—¡Por favor, dese cuenta de que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo a propósito! —replicó Holmes airadamente mientras deslizaba un tercer gancho en la cerradura.

Tres hombres irrumpieron en la habitación. El primero fue inmediatamente abatido por un par de hojas gemelas pintadas de negro para ocultar el perverso brillo del acero, lanzadas con experta precisión por Elijah. Las hojas contrapesadas de tres pulgadas se hundieron en el muslo del desdichado, traspasando carne y grasa. Los grilletes de Watson se abrieron en el momento en que otro de los hombres se acercaba. A Holmes, que ya estaba agachado, no le resultó difícil realizar un movimiento de barrido con las piernas y propinarle una fuerte patada en el plexo solar y, a continuación, en la sien, mientras Watson empleaba su cadena, ahora suelta, para golpear al tercer hombre, balanceándola con tanta fuerza como su hombro, dos veces herido, le permitió. La cadena rodeó las costillas y el pecho del hombre antes de que los pesados grilletes impactaran contra su cráneo.

Holmes atrapó al hombre cuando se tambaleaba y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared.

—¡Vamos, Watson!

Pasó inmediatamente un brazo por la cintura de su amigo, lo levantó de la cama y echó a andar con él hacia la ventana, donde Elijah lo ayudó a sostenerlo por el otro lado. Caulders extendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir, pero Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—Tiene un hombro herido.

—Levántelo —murmuró el hombre, indicándole que lo izara.

Tras escasos segundos de deliberación, consistentes en un silencioso intercambio de miradas y gestos de la mano, Holmes y Elijah pasaron simultáneamente las manos bajo las nalgas de Watson y en torno a sus caderas, y lo levantaron del suelo, de manera que su cabeza y sus hombros pasaran a través de la ventana. Las enormes manazas de Caulders lo sujetaron por debajo de los brazos e izaron el resto de su cuerpo fuera del sótano, como si fuera un niño en lugar de un hombre adulto. Forcas, momentáneamente liberado de la misión de defender su posición, extendió una mano para ayudar a salir a los demás.

—¡Vamos, Eli! —ordenó.

Elijah, indeciso, miró la mano de su hermano y luego a Holmes.

—Pero el trabajo…

—Tú eres mi trabajo, siempre lo has sido, hermanito —replicó Forcas, consiguiendo que su voz sonara dura y afectuosa a la vez.

Elijah esbozó una sonrisa sesgada y tomó la mano de su hermano, saliendo rápidamente de la pequeña y sombría celda a la noche iluminada por la luna. Holmes se disponía a hacer lo mismo, ayudado por ambos hermanos, cuando otro sicario, esta vez armado, cruzó la puerta. Una bala en la pantorrilla le hizo perder su precario punto de apoyo en la lisa pared de cemento. Se deslizó hacia abajo, esperando que la herida no fuera tan seria como para incapacitarlo, pero su esperanza quedó truncada cuando la pierna se dobló bajo su peso. Mantuvo las manos en la pared, tensando el cuerpo para apartarse de la trayectoria de una segunda bala, pero el tirador fue prestamente despachado por las pistolas de Brisbee, surgido de las profundidades de la casa para cubrir su retirada. Su ondulado cabello rubio caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro y la excitación teñía de rojo sus mejillas.

—Los británicos seréis muy estirados, pero sabéis cómo divertiros.

Forcas y Caulders agarraron a Holmes por los brazos y la chaqueta.

—No podemos permitirnos ni un retraso —susurró Forcas—. ¡Debemos salir de aquí ya!

Holmes fue sacado más o menos a rastras por la ventana. Brisbee lo siguió poco después con algo más de elegancia. Una vez más, Holmes intentó sostenerse sobre su pierna herida sin mucho éxito, pero Forcas solucionó enseguida el problema levantándolo y echándoselo al hombro sin ceremonias, sin apenas esfuerzo ni lugar para protestas. Con Watson en una posición similar sobre los anchos hombros de Caulders, se batieron en retirada hacia la puerta junto a la cancela.

Un mestizo de lobo imposiblemente grande echó a correr tras ellos, ladrando frenéticamente, antes de ser abatido por un dardo de plumas azules semejante a un colibrí, lanzado desde el árbol del que uno de los Rusham ya se deslizaba para unirse a su alegre excursión. Pollux aguardaba junto a la puerta, rebosante de irrefrenable alegría, y con buenas razones: sus bolsillos también rebosaban después de haberse metido en ellos cada objeto brillante que pudo encontrar.

Cruzaban el parque adyacente cuando el otro Rusham reapareció junto a ellos como por arte de magia, asegurándoles que el camino estaba despejado. Para entonces, tanto Holmes como Watson se habían resignado a pasar el resto de su ahora más relajada huida por el parque y las alcantarillas rebotando como sacos sobre los hombros de sus corpulentos escoltas.

—¿Sabe? —dijo Forcas, cuya respiración apenas parecía afectada por el peso que cargaba—. Habría sido mucho más simple si nos hubiera contratado para matar a Peter y a Jerome en lugar de intentar un rescate tan arriesgado y costoso.

—Sí, y quizá yo fuera consciente —resopló Holmes, casi sin aliento por la presión del hombro contra su estómago— de que hay ciertas cosas que no tienen marcha atrás.

—¿Holmes? —dijo Watson, también un poco resollante.

Holmes se volvió hacia él en la medida en que su postura se lo permitió.

—¿Sí, querido amigo?

—Gracias.

Watson extendió la mano, salvando el espacio que los separaba, y Holmes lo imitó al instante, entrelazando sus manos en un firme apretón, pese al dispar andar de sus portadores.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme. Sinceramente, viejo amigo…

Holmes se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando Forcas saltó por encima de una cañería. Al no contar más que con una sola mano para equilibrarse, su cara se aplastó contra la ancha y sólida espalda del mercenario. Alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la nariz, la más perjudicada por el golpe.

—Por el amor de Dios… ¡Déjame en el suelo! Ni que fuera una damisela a la que haya que llevar a todas partes.

—Teniendo en cuenta que pesa tanto como una dama y se comporta de un modo tan tierno con el buen doctor, uno se lo plantea —respondió Forcas con voz cansina.

Watson se echó a reír y Holmes no tuvo fuerzas para sentirse insultado. Dios sabía lo mucho que había extrañado ese sonido.

No tardaron en hallarse en el interior de un espacioso carruaje de cuatro ruedas, aunque Holmes no sintió escrúpulos en apretarse contra su biógrafo como si estuvieran en un diminuto cabriolé.

Había recuperado a Watson, y aunque eso era un logro monumental, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. El día sólo acababa de empezar y Holmes iba a la caza de una presa mucho mayor. Había salido a por tigres, y cuando los encontrara…, bueno, descubrirían lo que pasaba cuando tomaban algo que le pertenecía y lamentarían haberlo hecho, porque Holmes planeaba arrebatárselo todo aunque tuviera que arrastrarlos al infierno con él.


	7. Desenlace

Watson se recuperaría.

Había hecho gala de una notable resistencia en el pasado, y Holmes confiaba en que, con el tiempo, el veterano de Afganistán demostrara una vez más que estaba hecho de una pasta más dura que la de la mayoría de los hombres. Se recobraría física y mentalmente. A Holmes no le cabía duda. De lo que sí dudaba era de que su propia mente, normalmente serena y organizada, no sucumbiera a la furia y la rabia que sentía.

La agradecida admiración con la que los ojos de Watson contemplaban el cielo nocturno, como maravillado por tener la suerte de poder verlo una vez más, producía en Holmes un dolor mayor que el de haber tenido que atender sus heridas físicas; heridas que, aparentemente, habían sido causadas por Jerome, quien, tras su plácida expresión, poseía un temperamento volcánico. Watson le había contado a Holmes que Jerome tenía la paciencia de un monje: no le importaba esperar a que Watson se recuperara por completo antes de darle el siguiente golpe, de manera que podía continuar durante horas sin cansarse, garantizándole así un óptimo sufrimiento.

—Ya ve, Holmes —dijo Watson con una sonrisa cansada—, no se quedó impávido después de su confrontación.

Watson había pretendido que tales palabras resultaran tranquilizadoras, y Holmes se vio obligado a considerar si el típicamente ingenioso humor de Watson no se habría vuelto retorcido durante aquellas semanas de aislamiento. Así se lo manifestó a su amigo.

—No había considerado que el día tuviera tantas horas hasta que me vi obligado a soportar cada una de ellas con la única perspectiva de tener que soportar cientos más, sin otra compañía que mis pensamientos. Estaba… —Watson desvió los ojos hacia algún punto entre la arteria carótida de Holmes y su clavícula, incapaz de sostener su mirada, pero reacio a apartarla completamente de él, por si descubría que estaba enloqueciendo lentamente en los confines de su celda—. Jerome y Peter pretendían mantenerme allí por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de haber podido soportarlo.

Holmes sabía que esa confesión se debía a que Watson se encontraba vulnerable, así que no hizo comentario alguno. Cualquier palabra de reproche quedaba reservada a sus captores, no a él.

—Pero yo sabía —declaró Watson con una sonrisa más auténtica— que usted no dejaría de buscarme mientras viviera. No tenía duda de que iniciaría una investigación a pesar de lo que le hubieran hecho creer.

—Por supuesto, viejo amigo. Era un caso apasionante, con múltiples puntos de interés y cargado de intrigas criminales. No había esperanza alguna para el Yard.

Watson necesitaba estabilidad, y eso era lo que Holmes le daría. Además, no quería admitir ante su amigo, ni de hecho ante cualquier otra persona, que, más allá de la venganza, sus motivos para llevar aquel caso habían sido simples: había querido conservar su última conexión con Watson todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Aceptar que su amigo estaba muerto y enfrentarse a un incierto futuro sin él eran dos cosas completamente distintas.

—Descanse, querido amigo. Este caso aún no ha llegado a su sorprendente y definitivo final.

Y, con Watson en la cama, Holmes aguardó el desarrollo de su gran añagaza.

XXX

A las 9:22 de la mañana, el principio del fin comenzó a precipitarse, empezando con la llegada de dos visitantes al 221-B. Tres pares de pies subieron las escaleras y dos villanos entraron en la sala de estar mientras la señora Hudson regresaba de mala gana a sus aposentos. Jerome iba inmaculadamente vestido con un abrigo trenzado de color gris hierro, pantalones a juego y una formal chaqueta negra. Un alfiler de ónice resplandecía sobre un pañuelo francés perfectamente anudado y llevaba un bastón de madera de cocobolo, un palisandro raro y costoso, probablemente importado de México. Carecía del peso y la forma para contener una espada en su interior, pero Holmes pudo detectar la presencia de una pistola de pequeño calibre en su cinturón. En comparación, Peter llevaba simplemente lo que Holmes dedujo que debía de ser su propio uniforme de Eton, con pantalones de raya diplomática, la tradicional levita y cuello muy bien almidonado. Habría podido pasar por cualquier otro estudiante de no ser por la mancha de sangre seca en la manga izquierda, disimulada por la tela oscura, y por el hecho de estar jugueteando despreocupadamente con una lámpara de Döbereiner. Ese tipo de mechero había caído en desuso en favor de las cerillas, pues era propenso a explotar y causar quemaduras de tercer grado a sus usuarios. Al parecer, a Peter no parecía importarle, y Holmes anotó mentalmente otra nueva variable aleatoria en el orden del día.

Holmes iba sólo en mangas de camisa y pantalones. Ocupaba su butaca con una actitud relajada, aunque plenamente consciente del revólver que tenía tras la espalda, medio enterrado entre la tapicería. Se mostraba seguro, pero ciertamente no era estúpido.

—Caballeros, tomen asiento, por favor —dijo, indicando el mobiliario con un amplio gesto de la mano, como un mago en su estreno.

—Oh, ¿no va a ofrecernos una taza de té? —dijo Peter con sorna, dejándose caer en el sofá, donde, inmediatamente, procedió a quemar las hebras sueltas del reposabrazos. Holmes percibía su inquietud. Como un animal enjaulado al que le han retirado la comida antes de acabar, o todavía viva, por así decirlo.

Jerome, por su parte, mostró su agitación en la rigidez de sus hombros al sentarse en una silla de mimbre y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, con el cuerpo tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco antes de lanzar la flecha.

—Arruinó nuestros planes. —La expresión de Jerome habría sido sólo un mohín si no hubiera estado tan llena de rabia.

Holmes estudió sus antaño cuidadas cutículas, ahora algo escasas tras semanas de constante mordisqueo. Era una mala costumbre, pero volvería a librarse de ella en los próximos días.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Descubrió dónde teníamos al doctor. ¿Cómo?

—Simple. Subestimaron mis habilidades. Y lo más importante, subestimaron mi habilidad para escoger a mis socios. ¿De verdad creyeron que mi viejo amigo y colega sería completamente ajeno a mis métodos, que nunca hemos utilizado códigos o estado preparados por si alguno de los dos fuera capturado? Acertaban de pleno al deducir lo importante que es para mí el bienestar de Watson, pero no entendieron hasta qué punto. Durante nuestro breve intercambio de palabras, Watson me proporcionó casi toda la información que necesitaba para localizarlo. Las campanadas, que no eran las de un reloj, me indicaron que cerca había una iglesia. Lo retenían en una habitación como la del sótano de la residencia privada en la que nos reunimos, de cara al este, lo cual deduje de un comentario suyo aparentemente casual. Al decirme que estaba bien la primera vez, no necesitaba decir más, así que cuando mencionó que le dolía la pierna (algo bastante absurdo en cualquier caso, puesto que la pierna le duele todo el tiempo) después de preguntarle si le habían hecho daño, me transmitió exactamente la extensión de sus cadenas y dónde las llevaba puestas.

Holmes unió las puntas de los dedos y en su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa.

—Naturalmente, ya habían previsto la posibilidad de que yo pudiera entregarle algo al doctor durante nuestro breve contacto, pero no tuvieron en cuenta lo contrario. ¿No se les ocurrió, ni por un momento, que era extraño que nos estrecháramos las manos después de abrazarnos? Watson, tras romper el cristal de su ventana por una esquina, fue capaz de transferirme tierra suficiente para que yo pudiera identificar la procedencia geográfica de la muestra. El cuarzo, el feldespato, la mica y sulfatos como el yeso son los minerales primarios y secundarios más abundantes de la tierra, pero una combinación específica, así como los diferentes tipos de mica y aluminosilicatos presentes, permiten distinguirla tan fácilmente como a una huella dactilar. Una rápida referencia cruzada de los diversos inmuebles de la zona y en cuestión de una hora supe la localización del doctor. Y en consecuencia, también la del lugar de nuestro encuentro. Evidentemente, una venda en los ojos es algo irrelevante para alguien como yo. Ésta es mi ciudad, no la suya, y el juego ha terminado. Les he derrotado. Les he superado en todos los sentidos.

Los ojos de Holmes exhibían un brillo triunfal.

—Tuvieron su oportunidad, jugaron su baza, pero aquí estoy, con el doctor una vez más bajo mi protección y las pruebas necesarias para desmantelar toda su organización. Están acabados.

Peter, en una exhibición de petulancia casi infantil, lanzó su arcaico mechero a la cara de Holmes por puro despecho. Holmes, que había estado atento al lenguaje corporal del trastornado joven, previó su reacción y sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron extraer uno de los cojines que tenía debajo para cazarlo al vuelo. El cojín se incendió y Holmes lo lanzó rápidamente a la chimenea intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque el episodio, pese a su brevedad, había sido sumamente preocupante.

—¡La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte, Holmes! —chilló Peter, babeando como un perro rabioso—. ¡La próxima vez sostendrá en sus brazos el cuerpo agonizante y mutilado de su amigo, y usted sufrirá un destino aún peor!

Holmes permaneció impertérrito, mirando duramente a su adversario.

—No puedo imaginar nada peor. Su imaginación debe ser impresionante.

—Como la suya —dijo Jerome, arrastrando lánguidamente las palabras, y Holmes fue consciente de inmediato de la confianza que ahora impregnaba su voz—. ¿Imaginaba —continuó Jerome, descruzando las piernas para inclinarse sobre sus dedos unidos— que su milagroso rescate del doctor Watson no sería investigado? Dio un paso audaz, sin duda, pero no crea ni por un momento que no conllevará un precio. Sí, usted puede optar por emplear sus pruebas para llevarnos ante la justicia, pero sepa, señor Holmes, que si lo hace nosotros arruinaremos su vida. Casi valdrá la pena verle en una celda con nosotros. Puede que hasta la compartamos.

Holmes lanzó una breve carcajada.

—Me siento halagado, pero debo preguntar qué posible transgresión podría haber cometido para situarme a la altura de sus actos criminales, que incluyen el asesinato de un hombre con la intención de hacerlo pasar por otro al que secuestraron y el incendio de un local bien conocido por ofrecer sus servicios a policías, en el que hubo siete heridos y un muerto. La última vez que lo comprobé, el secuestro, el asesinato y el incendio intencionado no formaban parte de mi particular repertorio de métodos de investigación.

Jerome sonrió, dibujando una expresión fría y terrible en sus facciones mundanas.

—Le advertí sobre su arrogancia, señor Holmes. Es usted muy inteligente, pero ese lacayo siempre fue su punto ciego. ¿De verdad creyó —inquirió, en una lánguida y burlona imitación de la anterior réplica de Holmes— que no nos daríamos cuenta de que había pagado a los Arcángeles con el dinero que su "querido y difunto amigo" le legó?

Holmes eliminó cuidadosamente toda expresión de su rostro.

—Yo no he hecho nada de eso.

—Contratar mercenarios es un delito, al igual que el secuestro o el incendio premeditado. Así que adelante, acuda a Scotland Yard y nos aseguraremos de que las autoridades inicien una investigación sobre el estado de sus finanzas. Y créame, señor Holmes, tenemos amigos mucho más poderosos que su entrometido hermano. No hallará ningún lugar donde esconderse.

Holmes palideció ligeramente, pero tensó la mandíbula con sombría determinación.

—¿Y cuál es su consejo?

—Olvídelo todo, quédese con su querido doctor y déjenos en paz —gruñó Peter.

Jerome asintió.

—Coincido. Deje el caso y nos olvidaremos para siempre de usted y del doctor. Queme esos documentos aquí y ahora y le damos nuestra palabra de que no intentaremos matarlos más adelante.

—Me temo… —Holmes se detuvo un instante, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Hasta la sala de estar llegaban los sonidos de un obvio forcejeo que tenía lugar en alguna parte del piso superior. El ruido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo y un estridente aullido de derrota enfatizaron su momentáneo silencio—…que no puedo hacer eso, y que es demasiado tarde para detener algo que ya está en movimiento.

Ahora fue Jerome quien palideció, y de un modo notorio. Sus ojos preocupados volaron hacia la puerta de la sala de estar al escuchar unos pasos que bajaban desde el tercer piso, seguidos del sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y el sargento Berkeley, que guardaba cierto parecido con el doctor, irrumpió en la habitación luciendo el batín de Watson y sujetando a alguien que, por su vestimenta, podría haber sido un hombre, pero cuyos cabellos intensamente rojos, pequeñas manos y delicadas formas proclamaban lo contrario.

—¡Quíteme las manos de encima, bufón incivilizado, idiota e ignorante! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a una dama de un modo tan impertinente?! ¡Grandísimo patán! —gritaba impetuosamente la mujer, forcejeando con las esposas que sujetaban sus manos a la espalda.

—Las damas no suben por los canalones llevando pantalones ni sacan cuchillos para apuñalar a pobres hombres desprevenidos en sus camas —dijo el sargento Berkeley con voz cansina, menos interesado en burlarse de ella que en quitársela de encima, y la razón quedó patente cuando la mujer se volvió hacia él y le escupió en la cara. Berkeley se limitó a limpiarse con la manga de su uniforme sin aflojar su férrea presa—. Ni escupen a la gente en la cara.

La mano de Jerome voló inmediatamente hacia su arma oculta, pero el movimiento terminó en cuanto se abrió la puerta del lavabo, revelando al inspector Lestrade y a otro agente que empuñaba su propio revólver. Casi al mismo tiempo, Gregson salió del dormitorio de Holmes, apuntando con su arma la desprotegida espalda de Peter. Éste volvió hacia el inspector su lúgubre mirada, de manera que el punto de mira quedó justo entre sus ojos. Gregson respondió haciendo retroceder deliberadamente el percutor con un clic definitivo, sin que su brazo temblara ante su objetivo.

—Ha vuelto a subestimarme, Jerome —concluyó Holmes con tranquilidad—. Que esté del lado de la ley no significa que siempre vaya a jugar limpio. Sin embargo, resulta cada vez más evidente que ninguno de ustedes planeaba actuar de buena fe en esta reunión. Un escorpión siempre seguirá el dictado de su naturaleza.

La mirada de Holmes se posó momentáneamente en la dama aún enojada.

—Nunca se debe emplear dos veces el mismo truco, sobre todo una vez revelado, porque, inevitablemente, perderá su efectividad. Después de que intentara disfrazar a su segundo y confundirme con su mayordomo, sospeché una táctica similar con la doncella que permaneció presente durante nuestras negociaciones. De inmediato encontré extraño que permitiera que alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo interno presenciara la reunión. Después de todo, su especialidad son los secretos. Como ya he mencionado, albergaba dudas sustanciales sobre el hecho de dejar su organización en una posición tan vulnerable al ostentar su liderazgo sólo dos personas. Tenía que existir una tercera y, mira por dónde, estaba presente en la habitación. Comprenda, Jerome, que mi aversión por las mujeres proviene de una firme comprensión de la perfidia y la astucia que son capaces de mostrar. Yo no soy de los que niegan la posibilidad de que exista una mente criminal detrás de una cara bonita. Ella bien podría haber sido sólo su concubina particular, pero no, sus manos decían otra cosa. Las mujeres dedicadas a esa profesión no tienen las manos encallecidas por haber pasado muchas horas sosteniendo una pluma o practicando con un arma o un sable. Las ligeras erosiones en el puente de su nariz indican que lleva gafas de lectura, probablemente al escribir extensas notas o informes sobre las actividades de la organización. En cuanto a cómo sabía que iría a por el doctor mientras ustedes monopolizaban mi atención, la desesperación tiende a volverle a uno descuidado.

La expresión de Holmes se volvió dura como el pedernal.

—Y en ese sentido, me sobreestimaron. Nunca juego con las vidas de otras personas. Pero en el momento en que sospeché que el doctor estaba vivo, dejé una nota con mis descubrimientos e instrucciones detalladas para aquéllos en los que sabía que podía confiar dentro del Yard y, pese a lo ansioso que estaba por traer a Watson de regreso a Baker Street, decidí esperar un poco más para garantizar su seguridad. Así que ya ve, Jerome, no puedo entregarle las pruebas que relacionan su organización con más de una docena de delitos serios porque ya están en manos de Scotland Yard, recogidas casi en el mismo instante en que yo le enseñaba las copias, y probablemente ya catalogadas como cargos formales mientras hablamos. Y aun en el caso de que ellos no tuvieran esas pruebas en su poder, ambos serían acusados como mínimo en base a su confesión, escuchada por tres agentes de Scotland Yard en cumplimiento del deber.

—Entonces, ha sellado su destino —siseó Jerome.

Holmes apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mirando a Jerome con aire indolente mientras Lestrade le confiscaba el arma y le ponía las esposas.

—No veo cómo. No he hecho nada malo.

—Había al menos veinte personas en la casa custodiando al doctor Watson, todas armadas y con sobrados recursos. No había forma de que pudiera infiltrarse en el recinto y rescatar al doctor usted solo. Sé de buena tinta que contrató mercenarios, a Forcas y a su banda de inadaptados.

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo lo niego. ¿Dónde están sus pruebas?

—Lo descubrirán, señor Holmes. No cuente con su hermano o sus amigos del Yard para encubrir su error.

—Claro que no, mi hermano Mycroft está fuera del país desde hace varios días, muy ocupado con una disyuntiva diplomática, y no volverá hasta dentro de otros tantos. Y en cuanto al Yard, estoy seguro de que nada les haría más felices que librarse de mis excéntricos métodos y espantosos modales.

El rostro de Jerome enrojeció de rabia.

—¡No intente hacerse el tonto conmigo, Holmes! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sé, tan cierto como que sale el sol!

Se oyó un silbido procedente de la calle y, a través de la ventana, vieron dos coches de policía detenerse en la calzada ante el 221-B.

—Muy bien, ya he tenido suficientes intrigas criminales por hoy —dijo Lestrade—. Gregson, Berkeley, tengan la bondad de escoltar a nuestros invitados. Señor Holmes, haga el favor de acompañarnos. Mientras resolvemos las acusaciones de ese tal Jerome, usted podría ayudarnos a cerrar la investigación en Scotland Yard.

—Por supuesto, inspector jefe. Por favor, permítame recoger mis cosas.

No bien hubo recogido Holmes el chaleco, el abrigo y el sombrero cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó considerablemente y, antes de que cesaran los golpes, ya había abandonado la sala de estar y bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Vamos, inspector!

Llegó a la puerta incluso antes de que la señora Hudson tuviera tiempo de ir a abrir, y se encontró con el rostro macilento, aunque aliviado, de Watson.

Sonrió.

—Ah, Watson. ¿Qué tal sus aposentos en Camden House?

Watson le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

—No puedo decir que fueran maravillosos, considerando que estaban vacíos, pero sí mejores que el acomodo que me dispensaron las últimas semanas. Y la compañía era agradable.

Ambos se volvieron para despedirse de Elijah, que ya se batía en retirada. Éste agitó una mano por encima del hombro con gesto ausente, enmascarando su despedida en el acto de llamar a un coche conducido por un hombre corpulento con un traje demasiado caro para un simple cochero y que compartía un ligero parecido con su pasajero. El cochero hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, que podría haberse interpretado como un asentimiento, antes de poner al caballo nuevamente en movimiento y abandonar Baker Street.

—¡Oh, doctor Watson, me alegro mucho de verle, señor! —lo saludó jovialmente Hopkins. Había llegado con los coches de la policía, durante el último acto de la trampa cuidadosamente tendida por Holmes.

—Y yo a usted —respondió Watson con franqueza.

—Muy bien, señor Holmes, en marcha —ordenó Lestrade con sequedad—. No tenemos todo el día. El inspector Hopkins puede cuidar del doctor.

Watson parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Holmes?

—He sido acusado de contratar mercenarios para llevar a cabo su rescate.

Watson parpadeó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.

Holmes le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No se preocupe, viejo amigo. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verá.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto, señor Holmes? —preguntó Hopkins, sin poder disimular del todo su asombro—. ¿Está dispuesto a sacrificarse para hundir a la gente que secuestró al doctor Watson?

—Me gustaría decir eso de que más vale morir matando que dejar vivo a mi enemigo, pero, como sigo reivindicando mi inocencia, no puedo emplear esa frase en conciencia. Aunque, como expresión dramática, encajaría bien en la próxima historia de Watson. Que tengan un buen día. Espero volver a tiempo para cenar.

Watson asintió, intentando disimular su preocupación, y sostuvo la puerta para dejar pasar a Hopkins.

—Por favor, entre, inspector. Seguro que la señora Hudson estará encantada de prepararnos una taza de té.

De hecho, la señora Hudson estaba tan encantada que se fue corriendo a la cocina sin dejar de llorar. Tanto el inspector Hopkins como Watson sospecharon que el té acabaría teniendo cierto regusto a sal.

—Apenas puedo creerlo —dijo Hopkins, observando a Holmes alejarse de Baker Street con los inspectores Gregson y Lestrade desde una de las ventanas de la sala de estar.

Watson también lo miraba con una emoción indescifrable en su rostro.

—Aunque ése no fue su único error, era todo lo que hacía falta para provocar su caída. No es aconsejable subestimar a Sherlock Holmes.

—Pero lo que hizo… —Hopkins se interrumpió.

Watson sonrió sin dejar de contemplar la figura de su amigo desde la ventana.

—¿No creía que fuera capaz de eso, inspector Hopkins?

Hopkins meneó la cabeza.

—No, lo cierto es que no.

—No seré yo quien se queje. Al fin y al cabo, soy el más beneficiado. Siempre le estaré agradecido. No soy un hombre religioso, pero he llevado una vida recta aunque en mis oraciones haya primado el bienestar de mis pacientes sobre la gratitud. —Watson hizo una breve pausa, pensativo—. Pero, por más que lo intento, no logro imaginar qué he hecho para merecer una amistad tan profunda como la que Holmes me profesa. O he sido bendecido o tengo una suerte poco común.

Hopkins estaba sorprendido por la franqueza con la que hablaba Watson. Lo cierto era que el último mes había sido un infierno para ambos.

Antes de subir al coche, Holmes alzó la vista hacia la ventana de la sala de estar y sonrió. Era una sonrisa de triunfo que no lamentaba nada.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo.

Watson emitió una risita.

—¿Qué es lo que le cuesta creer? ¿Que Holmes me rescatara sin ayuda, o que pagara una suma exorbitante a una banda de mercenarios para que lo hicieran por él?

Hopkins reprimió una sonrisa.

—Sinceramente, no sabría decirle.

—Ni yo —respondió Watson, sentándose para tomar su té aderezado con sodio—. Al fin y al cabo, sería una grosería por parte del aprendiz revelar los secretos de su maestro.

Y si la respuesta del doctor le pareció críptica, Hopkins decidió ignorarla.

XXX

Varias horas después, cuando la noche ya había caído sobre las calles de Londres, Sherlock Holmes regresó a Baker Street, y sus silenciosos aposentos fueron los únicos testigos de la radiante expresión que adornó su rostro al entrar en la sala de estar y encontrarse a su querido amigo y colega roncando en el sofá.

Y Holmes llevó a cabo un acto que creyó que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de realizar: cogió la manta que cubría a su amigo y lo arropó con reverencia, alargando su contacto una fracción más de lo estrictamente necesario para poder sentir la calidez de alguien cuya muerte le habían comunicado hacía poco más de un mes.

Luego se dio un baño, se puso el camisón y el batín y entró una vez más en la sala de estar para espabilar a su amigo lo suficiente como para conducirlo a su habitación y meterlo en una cama decente, pero parte de su propio cansancio comenzó a invadirle y se dejó caer pesadamente en su butaca, parpadeando con fuerza. Aturdido, contó el número de horas que había dormido durante la última semana y comprendió que necesitaría más manos que las que ya tenía para conseguirlo.

Así que Holmes decidió dormir allí, acurrucado en su butaca, y de lo que no cabía duda era de que ambos dormirían mejor así. No fue un sueño sosegado, pero, al menos, cuando alguno de los dos se despertaba sobresaltado (Holmes, esperando ver cenizas en lugar de su amigo, y Watson, con la certeza de estar teniendo otra loca alucinación, deshidratado en su celda), invariablemente les envolvía la bendita seguridad de que el otro estaba cerca y de que la mejor parte de su sueño no se disolvería en una pesadillesca realidad. Y si encontraban endebles aunque válidas razones para continuar durmiendo así durante la semana siguiente (como que Watson aún estaba herido y Holmes había derramado ácido sobre las sábanas de su cama), que así fuera.

Esas habitaciones guardaban muchos secretos y, en la privacidad de su hogar, ambos podían desnudar sus corazones cuanto quisieran. Y las habitaciones que compartían se regocijaban por ello, en la medida en que podían regocijarse unas habitaciones.

XXX

—¿Holmes?

—¿Sí, Watson?

—¿Su hermano ha encubierto sus finanzas?

—No, y los dos motivos por los que no lo ha hecho son el mismo. Primero, después de casi dos semanas trabajando como contable extraoficial y cajero personal de la Cara Oculta, estoy lo suficientemente preparado como para blanquear yo mismo el dinero de mis cuentas bancarias, y segundo, siendo contable extraoficial y cajero personal de la Cara Oculta no me resultó difícil crear otra cuenta a la que desviar las diversas cantidades de dinero resultantes de los errores de contabilidad. A la Cara Oculta no le importará, toda la banda ya ha sido arrestada.

—Pero ¿por qué la cifra exacta? No era un tesoro inmensurable, pero tampoco una suma despreciable.

—Si no hubiera pagado la cifra exacta, Peter y Jerome no se habrían sentido lo bastante seguros como para arriesgarse a salir a cara descubierta para reunirse conmigo. ¿Por qué esconderse cuando aún tenían una buena oportunidad para lograr el éxito y su venganza?

—¿Seguro que aún no ha abandonado su profesión de detective asesor para iniciar una lucrativa carrera como criminal? He oído decir que hay un hueco enorme ahora que Chairo Edwards y Gregory Peterson han sido condenados por liderar un sindicato clandestino de confidentes.

Holmes dio una calada a su pipa y una voluta de humo se alzó de sus fosas nasales.

—Para eso necesitaría un cómplice. ¿Conoce a alguien cualificado? —inquirió Holmes, mirándole significativamente desde su escritorio.

Watson meneó tristemente la cabeza.

—No, lamento decir que no.

Holmes lanzó un suspiro.

—Una lástima.

—Pero, en serio, Holmes, ocultó muchas cosas durante todo este asunto —dijo Watson con un tono más implorante que acusador.

Holmes sacudió la pipa.

—No necesariamente. Los hermanos Arcángeles han decidido dejar su oficio de mercenarios para crear una empresa privada especializada en el rescate de víctimas de secuestro, y, aunque haya dejado lisiado a Bryce, no lo maté. Además, las apuestas eran muy altas.

—No querría que todo aquello por lo que ha trabajado tanto acabara destruido a causa de mi muerte.

—Quien soy hoy se lo debo en gran parte a mi asociación con usted, Watson. Si usted muriera, lo lógico es que se produjera un cambio en mí.

—Me sentiría halagado si no estuviera tan preocupado.

—Y usted no sería el John Watson que conozco si no se preocupara. Pero hay algo que he estado deseando preguntarle. ¿Por qué… —Holmes se esforzó en silenciar el eco de dolor que, inexplicablemente, atravesó su pecho— …no me escribió una carta cuando había dejado dispuesto todo lo demás?

Watson bajó los ojos para no tener que contemplar el dolor, tan inusualmente crudo, que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo. Un dolor que sabía que él había causado.

—Sé que ahora suena tonto, pero, aunque redactar mi testamento fue una medida práctica, escribir una carta de despedida me parecía tan… deprimente que, simplemente, no pude hacerlo. Le pido disculpas si con ello añadí más dolor al que haya podido causarle. De hecho, le escribiré una hoy, si usted quiere. Sólo que…

—¿Sí? —inquirió Holmes con curiosidad.

—Usted también debería escribir una. Ahora. Hoy. Si esta experiencia nos ha enseñado algo, es que debemos afrontar el hecho de que es posible que no tengamos tiempo de decirnos todo lo que deseamos. —La mirada de Watson se encontró por fin con la de Holmes; pardo contra gris—. ¿Le parece bien?

Holmes rezongó un poco, pero accedió. Y así, los dos tomaron asiento, Watson ante su escritorio y Holmes ante la parte menos abarrotada de su mesa de experimentos, y empezaron a escribir.

—Ah, y para que no se lleve más sorpresas desagradables, le he nombrado mi pariente más próximo, por si alguna vez me ocurre algo y el hospital necesita llamar a alguien —anunció Watson mientras seguía escribiendo fluidamente.

Holmes, que no estaba pasando por un momento fácil, se sintió agitado por la interrupción y hundió airadamente la pluma en el tintero.

—Sí, bien, bien. Haré que Mycroft envíe a alguien para que me ayude a redactar mi propio testamento e incluiré también su nombre en el contrato de alquiler del apartamento.

—Mañana iré a visitar un nuevo club al que me han invitado a unirme. Creo que algunos miembros del Yard estarán presentes como invitados para celebrar mi falsa muerte.

—Por una vez, un motivo legítimo de celebración —respondió Holmes con aire ausente mientras garrapateaba unas cuantas líneas antes de tacharlas y volver atrás para rodear con un círculo dos o tres palabras—. ¿A qué hora irá? Lo acompañaré.

Watson dejó de escribir y se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

—Holmes, sé que deberíamos considerar con más cuidado la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos pueda morir, pero no es necesario que cambie completamente de hábitos. El incendio del Highgate fue un suceso aislado. No es probable que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, y aunque no fuera así, no hay mucho que usted pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Ésa no es la razón por la que deseo acompañarle. —Holmes dejó la pluma, aliviado en cierto modo por la distracción—. Después de enfrentarme a la posibilidad de no volver a pasar el tiempo con usted, tener ahora la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo es un regalo, un regalo a nuestra amistad, que no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar. Pero no espere que le acompañe a algún ridículo baile de máscaras. Puedo tolerar brindar por su salud y su existencia, pero el resto de esas frívolas actividades ya me resultaban tan repugnantes antes de su llegada como una bala y trece kilos de carne chamuscada.

Holmes no tuvo que apartar la mirada de su borrador para saber que Watson lo contemplaba con una cálida sonrisa. Frunció el ceño al observar lo poco que había escrito, o al menos lo que resultaba legible, antes de arrugar el papel y echar mano a una nueva cuartilla, que también miró con expresión hosca.

Watson se apiadó de su amigo, cuyas habilidades para la escritura normalmente iban desde el desciframiento de claves hasta las monografías sobre los granos de café.

—Quizá podamos tomarnos un descanso. Anhelaba volver a escucharle tocar el violín, Holmes.

Holmes enarcó las cejas ante aquella táctica tan descarada, pero no pudo negar que la petición de su amigo era sincera, y, sin demorar pero sin prisas, dejó su mesa de experimentos y cogió el estuche de su Stradivarius. Una fina capa de polvo lo cubría. La limpió con sumo cuidado antes de abrirlo.

Watson lo advirtió y frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo tocó mientras estuve desaparecido?

Holmes ensayó una sencilla escala de sol con su correspondiente arpegio antes de responder, flexionando los dedos al hacer un pequeño ajuste a la cuerda mi.

—No puedo responder a una pregunta que es fundamentalmente incorrecta. Usted no estaba desaparecido por entonces. Estaba muerto. Hay una diferencia considerable, y yo estaba ocupado.

—Usted siempre está ocupado durante sus casos, pero siempre encuentra tiempo para practicar, aunque se trate de esos atroces sonidos que hace cuando está pensando. ¡No pensaría en dejar de tocar definitivamente! —exclamó Watson, escandalizado. La idea de que su amigo hubiera renunciado a una parte tan bella e innata de Sherlock Holmes le sorprendía y horrorizaba tanto que no pudo reprimirse.

Holmes se dio la vuelta y comenzó a aplicar colofonia a su arco.

—No sea ridículo, Watson. Habría tocado en su funeral.

Una emoción desconocida hasta entonces invadió a Watson ante aquella prueba de la profunda amistad que Holmes y él compartían. Que se sentía dichoso, y a veces asombrado, por tenerla, era un hecho. Que se sentía afortunado por ello era otro. Pero nunca antes lo había hecho sentirse humilde. No humilde en el sentido de que un genio como Holmes se dignara ser su amigo, sino porque la magnitud de la amistad de Holmes era al menos tan vasta como la suya. Hasta ahora, Watson siempre había asumido que, si un día él se marchara o muriera, Holmes seguiría adelante, pero, en los últimos días, y otros que Watson no había presenciado, Holmes había demostrado que tal suposición no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Y saberlo le hacía sentirse humilde.

Mientras Holmes continuaba pulsando las cuerdas con objeto de afinarlas, Watson se acercó a él y apoyó suavemente una mano en su nuca, rozando su piel por encima del cuello de la camisa. No dijo nada. Se limitó a permanecer allí, lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobar que la oscuridad que había ensombrecido por un momento la habitualmente radiante mirada de su amigo había desaparecido.

Inexplicablemente, Watson sintió que, juntos, no habría herida que el otro no pudiera sanar; que, juntos, no habría oportunidad para el daño o el dolor.

Su amistad era tan imperecedera como única y la fuerza de ambos la sustentaba a partes iguales.

Un breve destello iluminó los ojos de Watson.

—¿Eso significa que también tocaría el día de mi boda?

Holmes apoyó el violín bajo la barbilla y colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas.

—Sólo se nos permite un número limitado de milagros, Watson. Yo no malgastaría mis plegarias en eso. Ahora, siéntese y disfrute.

Milagros. Una idea muy extraña, aunque apropiada.

La música era dulce y lírica. Watson sospechó que se trataba de una de las piezas originales de Holmes. Había en ella cierta cualidad vital, un ritmo tan familiar como su propio pulso.

Ciertamente, ese maravilloso sonido no podía ser más que un milagro. Esta vez, como tantas otras antes, ambos se habían librado de una muerte segura, y le pareció que, desde hacía mucho, estaban viviendo un tiempo prestado. Holmes había dicho una vez que sólo la bondad divina concede más de lo necesario, y que en las flores radica nuestra esperanza. Por un instante, la esperanza de Watson flaqueó, porque toda flor se marchita con el tiempo, aunque tal vez…

Tal vez si Watson depositaba su fe en su amistad en lugar de en su existencia mortal, podría tener la esperanza de que su cuota de milagros no se agotara nunca.


	8. Epílogo

El hombre que entró en la prisión poseía un andar cautivadoramente seguro y proyectaba una sensación casi abrumadora de dominación sobre, bueno, sobre _todo_ , que los guardias, naturalmente condicionados hacia la subordinación, casi se inclinaron al franquearle la entrada a la celda de detención requerida para la ocasión. No era más que un maestro de escuela, un profesor, sin duda nadie que debiera ostentar tal poder, y, aun así, éste resultaba inconfundible. Incluso en una prisión llena de depredadores enjaulados y peligrosos, él era el alfa, más astuto y taimado que sus simplemente violentos camaradas. Cuando clavaba los dientes en algo era con un propósito, y no lo soltaba hasta haberle exprimido la última gota de sangre.

Se detuvo ante los barrotes de la celda y miró a sus ocupantes con desaprobación y un marcado aire de aburrimiento, incluso de fastidio, como si ya se hubiera hartado de una conversación que aún no había tenido lugar.

—Querido Peter, otro intento de suicidio, por lo que veo. Y ya van… ¿cuántos? ¿Seis?

Peter avanzó sinuosamente hacia el hombre y se apoyó en los barrotes con la despreocupación del adolescente arisco que era. Al sujetarlos, quedaron visibles sus muñecas vendadas. Apretó la cara contra los barrotes y sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos entre las barras de hierro.

—En realidad, siete —respondió con una risita, enormemente complacido por el erróneo cálculo del hombre—. El otro día me tragué una cuchilla de afeitar. No me retendrán aquí. No pueden. ¡Verán como no pueden! —chilló, sacudiendo los barrotes.

Jerome puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó con indiferencia del catre atornillado a la pared y apartó a Peter, que cayó dramáticamente al suelo y comenzó a rodar hasta detenerse de cara a la pared, donde permaneció quieto y silencioso.

—¿Qué noticias hay?

—Tu zorra está en el manicomio, declarada loca de remate —dijo el hombre. Sus labios esbozaron una desagradable sonrisa sesgada—. Y yo que pensaba que la caza de brujas había pasado de moda.

Jerome cerró el puño y golpeó inútilmente los barrotes, que tan sólo emitieron un ruido sordo, como para recordar a sus cautivos que su sentencia no sería revocada.

—Lo cierto es que fue bastante afortunado que me marchara cuando lo hice. No me gusta nada vuestro alojamiento. Aunque, de haberme quedado, te aseguro que este sainete no habría tenido lugar. Sin embargo, he venido, como pediste. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pese a lo mucho que me alegra librarme de vosotros (en vista del rumbo tan negativo que ha tomado nuestra rivalidad), os debo un mínimo de deferencia por los servicios prestados en el pasado. Así que dime, ¿qué deseas de mí?

Jerome apretó la frente contra los barrotes. Las sombras que proyectaban no lograban ocultar la rabia incontrolada que iluminaba su rostro.

—Quiero que destruyas a Sherlock Holmes.

El hombre asintió y giró bruscamente sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida. Entonces, la voz de Jerome volvió a sonar, retumbando contra la piedra, el ladrillo y el metal que los rodeaba.

—Y cuando inevitablemente fracases, Moriarty, te aconsejo que lo mates. No pierdas tiempo intentando hacerle sufrir. El mayor agravio que puedes causarle es librarte rápidamente de él.

El hombre se detuvo y respondió con indiferencia por encima del hombro.

— _Profesor_ Moriarty. Recuerda este nombre porque pronto, como el de Napoleón, todos lo conocerán y lo temerán, y será invocado como heraldo de la muerte, empezando por ese detective aficionado.

La histérica risa de Peter selló su fatídico juramento.

XXX

Watson sintió vagamente que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No sabía cuándo habían comenzado, ni podía contenerlas. Era como si se le estuviera derramando el alma, trazando surcos ardientes en sus mejillas. Era agonizante, doloroso, crudo y devastador. Era un dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, en todos aquellos hilos que se entretejían para dar forma a John Watson, porque muchos de ellos estaban inevitablemente entrelazados con los de Holmes, y él se había ido. El hombre que era John Watson comenzó a deshilacharse.

La cascada rugía, produciendo remolinos, semejante al mismísimo abismo del Hades, a donde Watson no podía seguirle, ni podría volver a sentirse completo, por mucho que el dolor le desgarrara el corazón.

 _¿Es esto lo que se siente?_ —se preguntó Watson, un agónico susurro en su cerebro casi congelado—. _¿Fue así como él se sintió al sostener esa bala en su mano y saber que se sentiría así el resto de su vida?_ _Oh, Holmes, si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y ahorrárselo, lo_ _haría. Dios sabe que lo haría._

Sus manos desnudas (sus guantes sorprendentemente ausentes) temblaban como solía ocurrirle en Afganistán, cuando los alaridos y los gritos de guerra eran reemplazados por el silencio de los caídos. Se llevó una mano al pecho en un movimiento espasmódico, comprobando instintivamente si el órgano que se hallaba debajo seguía latiendo.

Lo hacía. A pesar de todo, lo hacía. Watson dejó caer la cabeza y el dolor que prácticamente le había inundado comenzó a derramarse, de un modo tan terriblemente lento que no había diferencia discernible, salvo cuando, quizá, dentro de veinte años, fuera capaz de vivir con él. Algún día, quizá, el dolor fuera como el latido de su corazón. Latiría sin parar hasta que ya no sintiera nada en absoluto, pero él seguiría viviendo. Seguiría viviendo.

Por ahora, funcionaba, y eso tendría que bastar. Se apartó del borde, tambaleante, desplomándose prácticamente sobre las rocas que lo rodeaban.

¿Por qué se había acercado tanto?

Cansado, se apoyó en una mano para ponerse en pie y decidió que no quería conocer la respuesta. No sabía muy bien qué había estimulado antes sus instintos, si el roce de sus dedos sobre la pitillera de plata, tan terriblemente familiar, o su sonido al empezar a deslizarse de la losa sobre la que se encontraba y el miedo instantáneo que le inspiró la idea de perderla en la cascada. Como fuera, la aferró con sus dedos entumecidos con una rapidez y una energía que no creía poseer y la acercó para examinarla, pese a conocer de memoria cada detalle, su forma, sus abolladuras, y un diseño probablemente mejor que el de la suya. Mientras lo hacía, el pequeño cuadrado de papel sobre el que la pitillera había descansado cayó al suelo en un revoloteo. Lo desdobló y sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el texto.

Una parte distante de él registró que sus lágrimas habían dejado de fluir.

No había duda de que lo que sostenía entre sus aún temblorosas manos era la carta de despedida de su amigo. Sólo que…

Entre las páginas de una edición hasta ahora inconclusa de las _Obras completas de Sherlock Holmes_ , a buen recaudo en la casa de Baker Street, se encontraba la propia carta de despedida de Watson, guardada junto a la de Holmes. Las habían puesto allí juntos y habían hecho un pacto, una promesa.

Watson contempló el papel que sostenían sus manos y confió, confío de nuevo en la bondad divina que concedía tantos regalos.

Confió en que, en alguna parte, Holmes estuviera vivo y que esa nota en su mano fuera un mero aviso para cumplir su promesa y esperar un poco más antes de abrir el sobre que llevaba su nombre.

Watson tenía fe, y eso bastaba.

 **FIN**


End file.
